The Proposal
by skybluescramble
Summary: It started with a pregnancy test which showed two straight lines. She felt her head ached as her mind automatically thinking of someone. Eriol Hiiragizawa. :COMPLETED:
1. Morning Disaster

from **skybluescramble**:

No Flames.

I know my english is horrible, but do tell me the mistakes with nice corrections, critique or comments, please. Not flames or insults. What's the meaning of '**Unleash Your Imagination**' which is the motto of ff dot net? Yeah, we authors are free to set out the fics with our own way :D

Don't you agree?

R & R :)

Press the button below, will you?

DISCLAIMER:

Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. I own only this fic.

Both you and I understand it very well.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

Tomoyo stared blankly, not wanting to believe the sight before her. Her head ached when the frustration rushed over her blood. Those two pinkish lines appeared at the pregnancy test only directed to one thing: POSITIVE. "Shit." She cursed as her mind was automatically thinking of someone. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

.

.

.

CHAPTER #1: Morning Disaster

"SAKURA-CHAN, I'm fine." Tomoyo sighed at the umpteenth time, crossing her slender legs on the desk nearby as she tried to convince her best mate for sixteen years by phone. "I'll take some medicine, eat a lot then sleep all day long. I promised you I'll be healthy by tomorrow."

Sakura Kinomoto—soon-to-be Li—snorted. "Like hell I will believe your words this time, Tomoyo-chan. You said the exact same thing yesterday, the day before, before, and before. I called you every day and you repeated the excuse over and over. Geez~ Tomoyo-chan, I feel like speaking with an answering machine!"

Okay. Tomoyo got it.

The cheery Cherry Blossom is now mad.

"I'm deadly worried!" she cried, and Tomoyo was sure she could imagine her childhood friend's expression. "Syaoran! How about taking our flight back to Tomoeda tonight? Tomoyo-chan is sick. I want to check her condition." She turned her head from the horn to speak with her boyfriend.

Tomoyo's eyeballs grew wide. She vaguely heard his steady answer: "Alright. I'll buy the tickets."

"W-WAIT!"

"What's the matter, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Are you crazy? You are in Hong Kong, visiting Li-kun's family! You should go back next week, not tonight!"

"And while I have fun here, you suffer illness in Tomoeda? No way."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo groaned. The Card Mistress surely was testing her patience. "I've told you, I'm fine! It's just—well, recently my stomach churned often and I have the urge to throw up whatever remains from my dinner in the morning. Besides, my mood descended and I can easily got angry just because something stupid! Silly, isn't it?"

"Hoeee?"

"Yeah. Now you know what my problem is, Sakura-chan. Stop worrying too much."

Silence greeted her. But when Tomoyo was about to hang up the conversation, Sakura spoke again.

"Um—Tomoyo-chan…" Somehow the brunette girl sounded reluctant and embarrassed. She coughed few times, clearing her throat in order to make her voice less twitchy. "I think… I think you are PMSing."

Tomoyo straightened her posture, putting down her crossed legs from the desk. "Huh?"

"I think you are PMSing." Sakura spoke louder this time. Maybe Syaoran was no longer around.

"PMSing? Me?"

"Yeah. You know… hormones. I could say that you are too busy dealing with your tight working schedules to recognize that it's not a sickness. It's only a usual women's syndrome. When was your last period?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you spacing out, Tomoyo-chan? Your last period. When was it?"

PERIOD. Her last period.

Tomoyo's body went rigid instantaneously. Her amethyst eyes scanned over the desk as she searched for a calendar. Since she got her first menstruation, Tomoyo always checked the dates on her calendar. Thus it would be easy to predict her next period. If she was going outside, she made sure not to forget bringing along some pads. Better anticipate for the first day.

Her mind was so complicated that she didn't hear anything from Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I'll call you soon!" She interjected, pressing the button to end their talks. Without thinking, Tomoyo threw the cordless phone onto her bed before mussing each centimeter of her room. She explored everywhere. Everything. Kitchen, toilet, drawers, wardrobe, cupboard, desks, walls (she even investigated the fridge!). The calendar was now becoming most wanted item.

"Ah," Tomoyo let out a thankful sigh when she saw her precious calendar laying innocently between a vas of chrysanthemums and Sonomi Daidouji's photograph. "There you are. How could I not see you in such obvious spot?" She mumbled to no one particular, extending her hand to reach it.

Tomoyo hummed softly as her eyes skimmed the calendar.

Today was March the twelveth.

And the March page was still fresh. Spotless. Taintless. No one drop of additional ink ever landed on its surface. But hey, her period usually came around the fifth. Therefore, it didn't really matter. Maybe it just came a bit late for this month.

So... let's continue checking!

Tomoyo flipped the page, revealing February. This time her eyebrows twitched.

Still untainted.

January? Clean as well.

Okay, it was starting to be weird.

Her last period was two months ago.

Confused, Tomoyo took a deep breath. She shut her eyes while recollected all the memories she had for the last two months. Did she forget checking the calendar? No. Even when her agenda was as tight as spandex outfit. Tomoyo Daidouji is a well-organized person who never fail to do all things written down in her schedule.

Never.

Never in her entire life.

Okay, scratch her first assumption. Now see the second one.

Let's say Tomoyo got her period regularly. Then, crossing the date with an X was the first task to do after making bed. That means when she couldn't find her calendar, she undoubtedly would look for it. The problem is, there was nothing about 'losing calendar'.

Well... exception for today.

* * *

WALKING out from the department store with a small plastic bag in her hand, Tomoyo made long pace towards her apartment. She just purchased seven kinds of pregnancy test, all in different brands. Plus, each has different style of showing pregnancy status.

Tomoyo frowned. She hated this idea. But seven trials promised more accurate result. Her task now was drinking water as much as possible. She had to produce lots of pee from now on. That's why she also bought a jerry can of orange juice.

Geez~ this morning the young Daidouji will turn into a pee faucet.

How embarassing.

"Hope I am not pregnant." Tomoyo muttered daydreamily. She wasn't even thinking when taking her way back home. What would people say if she—the only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, an independent young woman who left Daidouji mansion for a small rent house and trusted Daidouji Toy Company into Sonomi's assistant's hand in order to pursue her own dream—got a baby inside her womb? No boyfriend. No fiancee. Especially spouse. She didn't have ones.

And that brought so much trouble.

What would people say?

What would people do?

Always acted to be kind but diminished her from behind?

Or frontally hating, insulting, and humiliating her?

None of them was enjoyable.

Her mind was so disturbed until her house went unnoticed.

"Tomoyo?"

Hearing her name was being called, Tomoyo snapped out of her imagination and turned to the voice source. Her eyes met with two men holding sacks of bread. One of them was few inches shorter than the other, but after all, everyone must agree that they are good-looking.

"Touya-san! Tsukishiro-san!" Tomoyo greeted as she bowed politely.

Yukito grinned. "Just Yukito, please."

"Alright, Yukito-san." She repeated, this time she did as he wanted. "You didn't come with Sakura-chan to Hong Kong?"

"No, I didn't. Her visit to Li-kun's family won't be so long, and I'm sure Li clan can protect her. Besides, I don't like intrude other people's private stuff. Cerberus stayed here as well." He explained.

Touya rolled his eyes with fretful looks. "Yeah, and that orange stuffed animal always stole my dessert in the fridge!"

Tomoyo giggled. She knew—better than anyone else (excluded Sakura, of course)—how greed the Sun Guardian would be if it's related to sweets.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Touya asked.

"Uhm... I just walked home from grocery shopping."

The disguised form of Moon Guardian raised his eyebrows. "Walk home? Isn't your house already two junctions away from this place?"

Surprised by the respond, Tomoyo blinked as she finally examined her surroundings. A blush crept up her cheeks. "Ah... I must have lost my concentration. I guess I'd better go back now. Thank you Touya-san, Yukito-san!"

"Wait, Tomoyo!" Touya said, preventing her to make more space between them.

"Yes?"

"Get lots of rest. You look dreadfully tired."

Tomoyo choked. Is she really _that_ awful today?

"Thanks, Touya-san. I will."

With that, they went separate ways.

Tomoyo moved her feet faster in attempt to make longer pace. One more junction to go. She couldn't stop imagining her residence right now—so comforting, so relaxing, so... safe. She could run with dispatch to the bathroom and tried those packages of pregnancy tests. Yeah, today Tomoyo Daidouji accepted all negative comments which addressed for her without plans of revenge. Only today.

Because tomorrow...

Tomorrow she surely would..

Would... what?

Ahem. Just cut there.

Let's wait and see, okay?

And just skip all the details on the rest of her way back home. There was nothing special. Not really a necessary to explain. In short, Tomoyo turned the doorknob hurriedly—her one liter of orange juice took effects on time—and dashed to the bathroom. She brought along the plastic bag. Time to check.

"Geez~ what the heck is _this?_" Tomoyo frowned after ripping up a pack of pregancy test. "If there's tiny smiley face on the small screen, then it's positive? But if it makes sad face, it says negative? I don't get why people do so many researches for creating weird innovation like this?"

But nevertheless... she gave it a try.

Then waited. Until three minutes.

Tomoyo watched it so thoroughly. Her eyes narrowed in confusion while examining the result. What actually this kind of thing is? An image of smiley face? No? Sad? No either. It simply looked like an angry face.

So, first trial's status: Not Clear.

_Hope this one would be a negative_, Tomoyo pleaded mentally as she opened the second box. Her world would be undeniably upside down if she actually would have a baby.

"This one says that the paper will change its color," Tomoto mumbled, reading the directions. She really needed some air to breathe. "Like lacmus paper, but this one will go blue if you are pregnant, and they remain white if nothing happens."

She put some of her urine on it.

A bit shade of blue.

"No way."

Tomoyo grabbed another one.

Not clear.

Not clear.

Not clear.

"God... help me."

Not clear.

"What's wrong with these stuffs?" Tomoyo screamed from the base of her throat, face red because of the depression. She threw all the trash into a garbage and picked the last pack of pregnancy test she bought. Truth is, it was the most expensive one. The shopkeeper also talked a lot—those were exxagerating comments about how good the brand is and how accurate it can detect pregnancy status.

_This_, Tomoyo inhaled a deep breath, _is the final judgment_.

Whatever the result it might give her, Tomoyo would take that as the truth.

Carefully, she tore the package as if it would be shattered in her hands if she did harder. It had simple style of telling the issue: by lines. A line means negative. Two equals positive. What about one and a half? Well, that would be an error.

"Please… let it be readable this time," she prayed before shed her urine on that small device.

She sat on the edge of bathtub, face buried in her hands. So many things disturbed her mind. Her memory traced back the chronicles of recent situations. And it started a year before. Right after Sonomi Daidouji's funeral ceremony..

On that occasion, Tomoyo declined Sonomi's last wish to take over the role as Daidouji Toy Company's chairwoman. Instead she mandated Maya Kuniaki—her mother's assistant—to manage the company. Tomoyo never doubted Kuniaki, she is trustworthy. There was tons of controversy about her decision (mostly from her mother's old colleagues), but every Daidouji was born with certain amount of stubbornness in their blood. So we could say that all the protests were vain.

Tomoyo wanted to be independent.

She wanted to bring her dream as a fashion designer into reality. Thus, she left the enormous Daidouji mansion, rented a cheap, small, but comfy house on the edge of town, no so far away from Li Syaoran's old apartment. There, she started everything. She looked for job—anything she can do—and saved some from her earnings as an asset to objectify her dreams.

_The dream?_

Tomoyo snapped out from her deep thoughts. Yeah, one more reason why she can't be pregnant. Her dream. Her obsession to be a fashion designer. To open her own boutique and make an income from it. It's not all about money, but… if she can use her hobby to make a living, it will be great, right?

So please.. Dear God.

Let it be a 'negative'.

Feeling afraid, Tomoto looked down. She stole a glance to the small tool which kept safely in her grasp. Seconds later she already regretted the decision.

Tomoyo stared blankly, not wanting to believe the sight before her. Her head ached when the frustration rushed over her blood. Those two pink lines appeared unmistakably at the pregnancy test only directed to one thing: POSITIVE.

Her vision started to blur.

_Positive?_

Tomoyo blinked. Twice. Third. Fourth. Then again. But unfortunately the letter never changed. It was still P- O-S-I-T-I-V-E.

Is that so necessity to repeat the word?

No. Because her once peaceful world crushed in two within seconds.

"Shit!" She cursed as her mind was automatically thinking of someone.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

.

**to be continued**.

* * *

from **skybluescramble** again:

Well, please don`t expect me to update so fast. being an exchange student takes lots of my time to study the language and do plenty of stuffs. however, I promise you one thing: I will post the next chapter when I`m done with it. Be patient, okay?

I`ll do my best for not letting any of my stories be on hiatus.

I love you all :D


	2. How It Started

from **skybluescramble**:

Huah, second chapter!

Huge thanks for all my reviewers (bows deep): **sie ching**, **Shenhui**, **James Birdsong**, **krazypig91**, and **belle391**. You are awesome! And people who add this story to their favorite and alert, i am really really thankful :D sorry for not mentioning your name. but beyond that, i love you :)

So, I present this chapter for you! Still: NO FLAMES, and whenever you find grammatical errors just tell me by review :D

English is always not my first language -_-"

DISCLAIMER:

CLAMP's. CLAMP's. CLAMP's.

See? Me, **skybluescramble**, just own the fic. Not CCS.

Ah, wait. TMNT also not mine.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"Listen. We made this deal: If she could drink more than myself, then I would give her—now, both of you—the best facility in this cruise for free. But if she can`t, well~ you pay for the drink. Simple."

.

.

.

CHAPTER #2: How It Started

LONG-HAIRED woman called Tomoyo Daidouji collapsed on the floor. She leaned her back against the wall while doing staring contest with the ceiling. Her raven locks was unruly. She tried hard to recollect her memories—second time for today—since...

Since when?

Oh yeah. Since Sakura-chan got those golden tickets of Star Virgo Cruise Ship.

* * *

ONE day in winter, last year.

"HOEEEEE!"

The twenty-two years old Sakura Kinomoto squealed as she leaped gleefully, hands raised above her head. Although she already reached her twenties, the 'hoe' trademark never disappeared. But somehow... if she stopped saying _'hoe'_,it wouldn't feel like Sakura. The Card Mistress and her unique, spontaneous outburst are such a perfect mixture. Funny.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looked from behind the Cherry Blossom's shoulders curiously. She just arrived from the bakery shop nearby, after buying some breads, jelly, instant coffee, and peanut butter for her dinner tonight.

It was another freezing day in December. Clothed in her furry coat, thick cotton gloves, knee-length dress, warm black leggings, a pair of high boots, scarf, and cute rabbit earplug, Tomoyo seemed so warm even though her face was pale. Blame this low temperature.

"You're back, Tomoyo-chan!" White breath came out as Sakura spoke.

"Yup. And what's hidden behind the happy expression of yours?"

"I won the first prize!" She smiled widely, pointing at the lottery machine. "I turned the wheel with eyes closed and I got the golden ball! The first prize, Tomoyo-chan! Guess how lucky I am!"

"Is that true?" Tomoyo couldn't help but smiled at her best friend's antics.

"Yeah." The man behind the lottery machine nodded. "And here's your prize, Miss. Two golden tickets of Star Virgo Cruise Ship. It would leave the day after tomorrow at nine. Enjoy your voyage for three weeks! Just call this number for further information."

With that, he handed an envelope to Sakura—along with a piece of name card.

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed.

"Thank you, Sir." Tomoyo repeated. And they left that spot.

The cheery Cherry Blossom called her after dinner. She asked Tomoyo to accompany her for the three weeks cruise on Star Virgo. At first, Tomoyo refused the offer. She said that Syaoran was a better pick for a companion, but Sakura was too persistent. The Card Mistress wanted some ladies time just two of them—something that sparsely happened since the little wolf became her boyfriend. Sighing in defeat, Tomoyo finally agreed to pack her things needed. In return, Sakura beamed with triumph on the other side of the phone.

"See you at the port!" Sakura cheered.

_Click_.

That was only a start of the opening part.

Thursday morning. The harbor.

Tomoyo gulped. Even with her cousin by her side, the cruiser still looked magnificent... and enormous. Swathed in layers of midnight black and white paint, with some elegant chimneys, the cruiser was simply charming everyone who saw it.

"Cool..." Tomoyo gasped. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"It's Titanic two! Tomoyo-chan, it's Titanic two!" Sakura jumped around like kangaroo, enthusiasm all over her face.

Tomoyo giggled. "No, Sakura-chan. I don't want to ruin my leisure time with so much efforts to save myself from a split ship."

"Ah," Sakura grinned sheepishly. "You're right."

"Come on! Let's get in! They said it would leave in fifteen minutes."

They stepped on the bridge which connected the ship with the ground while chatting joyfully. The sky above was clear blue, with flying seagull hunting for prey. What a peaceful day. No one knew that this voyage would bring a disaster towards the young Daidouji.

Dragging their own luggage, both of them examined all the door in the corridors as they looked for the room. It was number 304. After putting their stuffs, Tomoyo asked Sakura to go to the deck.

"The scenery up there must be more enchanting." She said.

For her, Sakura would never refuse.

"...I wonder what is Syaoran doing," Sakura huffed as she gripped the banisters. Hearing this, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. You should have picked him for this cruise instead of me."

This statement surprised the Card Mistress. "Gosh, Tomoyo-chan! It's not like I regret—"

The world suddenly seemed quiet for Tomoyo. That raven-haired young lady didn't even listen to Sakura's apologetic speech. Her full attention was, out of the blue, sucked into the sight of a man who emerged from the opposite direction.

He was tall and fit, well-built with a pair of strong arms and firm chest—but not too muscular (Tomoyo automatically wondered how it feels to be wrapped safely between them, and she blushed furiously when awareness hit her). His skin was light tan as the effect of getting sunburn. In matter of fact, the guy was hot.

But somehow his face looked familiar.

Or was it only her?

Whatever. Tomoyo was too busy to do anything else but stared. She stared at him like crazy stalker. He was talking on the iPhone and made a face. That guy was absolutely annoyed, and at the peak of his anger.

"I DON'T CARE!" Nah, now his temper exploded.

Tomoyo winched at the loud roar. She wasn't the type of a person who used to hear such harsh tone. She listened carefully from distance, trying to get more information. Besides, she must admit, eavesdropping is fun!

"YOU HEAR THAT? I. DON'T. CARE! Go with those sons of btches and I won't give it a shit! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Wow. That was rude.

But thing that surprised Tomoyo was, right after hanging up the conversation, the guy _threw his iPhone into the sea!_

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" She unconsciously screeched.

Sakura turned around, definitely confused. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"A-Ah..." The stammering Tomoyo quickly shook her head. "No—it's just... well, I reminisce my childhood."

By the way, that unreasonable reason convinced Sakura.

"You like TMNT?"

Not knowing what's better to say, Tomoyo nodded. "Not really... but I think—"

"HOEEE?" Sakura clapped in delight, interrupting Tomoyo. "I'm going to tell Syaoran! He would love to share talks about TMNT with you! Wait! I'll call him! Don't move, Tomoyo-chan, or you'll get lost!"

With the last warning, the brunette ran gleefully to find a quieter spot. Leaving her friend behind, sighing in frustation.

"Typical Sakura," Tomoyo murmured as her gloved hand brushed her unruly hair. Damn this wild sea breezes.

Tomoyo then continued watching that male figure in silence, trying hard to remember where she saw him before. But she couldn`t. How strange. Not that she cannot be forgetful sometimes, but for the looks that felt so familiar.. she should know about it.

"Tomoyo-chaan," called Sakura from behind.

With a nice smile plastered on her face, the raven-haired girl turned around. "What is it?"

"Syaoran wants to talk to you."

_Oh geez~_

"Really?"

"Yeah! And let`s walk to the dining room! There must be much warmer. We can stay there till dinner." Sakura paused a bit before adding, "Besides, my stomach is grumbling..."

Tomoyo let out a small laugh. "Okay. Hello, Li-kun? It`s Tomoyo."

* * *

DINING room was as crowded as a market with big sale. Four long tables placed in perfect rows and hundreds of plates filled with delicious meals were put on them. Sakura looked around, mouth agape, as she joyfully walked here and there, tasting food as much as possible.

"Ah! This pumpkin tart tastes great! Tomoyo-chan, you should give it a try!" She raised her fork, giving Tomoyo a signal to open her mouth.

"Well... if you say so." Tomoyo chewed it slowly as she tried to identify the ingredients. "Hmmm... you`re right. It tastes wonderful!"

"Yeah! The way it melts inside our mouth is so wow!"

"You like it?"

"Of course! I love it!"

"Then I`ll try to bake you some when we get home."

"HOE? B-b-but you don`t have to, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was suprised.

"I do not. But I want to."

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"I think it`s good to improve my cooking ability, ne?" She winked. "If I can bake the same cake with the same taste, then we can eat anything we want without going to the restaurant."

Sakura`s shocked expression turned into a happy one as she hugged her best friend tightly. "I love you, Tomoyo-chan! You`re the best!"

Tomoyo giggled. "You love me?"

"Yeah! So much!"

"Even more than Li-kun?" She teased, poking Sakura`s waist.

The Card Mistress gulped, her face quuickly reddened. "Ah... that`s different case..."

"I know. I`m joking."

"BUT—! But if there will be an emergency situation when I must choose between you and Syaoran, I`ll choose you first, Tomoyo-chan!"

This time was Tomoyo`s turn to be surprised. But as a Daidouji, she immediately recontrolled herself. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. And I guess you won`t sacrifice Li-kun, am I right?"

Embarassed, Sakuraweakly nodded. "Y-yeah. I would find another way to save him..."

"That`s very nice of you."

Seemed unable to handle her embarassment, Sakura out of the blue pointed to random place. "Umm... I`ll go to that side! I haven`t tried all the dessert!" And after saying that, she ran away. Tomoyo simply shook her head in amusement with her friend`s antics.

Not really knowing about what to do, Tomoyo decided to stand still in the corner. Hands crossed, she observed all the people in the dining room in a calm state. God knows how long she stood there, because suddenly there was a very, very big crowd at the north side of the room.

Feeling curious, she walked closer and asked the nearest person. "What happened?"

"Drinking competition! Heck, it`s so interesting!" A man answered her question.

Her eyebrows twitched. "Drinking? Who?"

"I don`t know! A girl versus a guy. The girl has oriental face, just like yours. Come on!"

Tomoyo`s heart started beating fast. _Oriental face?_

"Come on! Don`t you want to see?" He shouted to beat the noise around.

"I can`t!" She shouted back. "Too much people block my way!"

"I`ll help!"

And he did. He helped her pushing some people aside so that she could walked forth a bit easily. Tomoyo turned around and was about to say simple `Thank you` to him, but a long, high-pitched, cheery squeak that came from behind made her froze.

Oh my. Please don`t let it be _her_...

"HEEEEY! Tomoyo-chaaaaaan! You`re here!"

Great. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing?"

"Here, To-chan! Sit—_hiccup_—here!"

Tomoyo hurriedly rushed to Sakura`s side. She was EXTREMELY worried. "Dear God, Sakura-chan, you`re drunk!"

"Surely, Tomoyo-chan! I made—_hiccup_—a competition with him!"

And along with that statement, Sakura`s forefinger raised up, pointing to a certain someone who sat at the other edge of the table.

Tomoyo looked up, and...

Well~ he was the guy who threw his iPhone to the sea few hours ago.

"Don`t you know what you are doing?" Tomoyo snapped angrily at him. "You are a total stranger and you dared to—!"

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo`s wrist as she struggled with her words. "He isn`t—_hiccup_—a stranger for us! You... don`t remember him, To-chan? We were—_hiccup_—best friends! Me, you, him, and—_hiccup_—Syaoran!"

Really?

Now Tomoyo was beyond confusion.

"Am I... forgotten, Young Lady?" The man before her finally spoke, with slight teasing in his voice. And somehow it brought realization to her.

Tomoyo blinked.

Again.

Once again.

"Impossible..." She gasped, hands covering her mouth in reflex.

He smirked. "Already identified, huh?"

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Yep. And just go with Eriol."

"Akizuki-san and Spinel?"

"They didn`t come along."

Sakura clapped her hands for attention. She could sense that her self-consciousness were half gone. "Tomoyo-chan, I don`t think I can drink anymore... so—_hiccup_—would you please replace me for this competition?"

"EH?" Tomoyo`s eyes grew wide. Then she whispered, "No way, Sakura-chan. I can`t hold alcohol more than a glass..."

"Please, To-chan. We—_hiccup_—don`t have any other choices!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I need—_hiccup_—to rush to the restroom—_hiccup_—now!"

"Sakura-chan! Wait, I don`t understand!"

"Can`t! See you in our—_hiccup_—room!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called again, but it seemed that her effort was in vain.

"Let me explain," Eriol interjected. "Now sit."

Half-heartedly, Tomoyo obeyed. She inhaled a deep breath before sank down on Sakura`s previous place.

Eriol smirked. "Good girl."

"What is it?" Tomoyo tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Listen. We made this deal: If she could drink more than myself, then I would give her—now, both of you—the best facility in this cruise for free. But if she can`t, well~ you pay for the drink. Simple."

Tomoyo looked at the empty bottles scattered on the table, feeling horrified. "How... how much these cost?"

"Umm... I told the servant to bring out the best stocks. At least each costs one hundred thousand yen."

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN FOR EACH?" Tomoyo yelled as her hands rolled into tight fists, so tight until her knuckles turned white. "You`re crazy! How could you...!"

"It`s my ship, anyway. I can do anything as I please."

"_Your _ship?" She gaped, "No way!"

"Ask them," Eriol turned his eyes to the ship officers and servants. "Ask them one by one and you`ll get the exact same answers."

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. Alright, so this is the time for the Daidouji to show their guts. One hundred thousand yen for a bottle of drink is huge motivation to not losing this stupid game.

"I`m in!" She grasped the glass that once used by Sakura and poured some wine. She lifted it into eye level, peering at Eriol. "Happy now?"

He smiled smugly. "Never been happier."

"So, on the count of three?"

Eriol nodded. "One... two... three. GO!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the battle restarted.

.

**to be continued.**


	3. The Promise

from **skybluescramble**:

Okay, now I post the next chapter for your present :D

Thanks to** FantasyFan123**, **Sadame no Kageboushi**, **krazypig91**, **cheng**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **Vinnie Warlock**, and my beloved crazy partner **nekoTaku-chan** for the reviews! Also for people who added this story as your favorite... gosh ~ you all are my precious readers! Love love love you :3

I know that I cannot give you such a very long chapter. That`s sucks, probably. But I`m afraid that I`ll make you bored if I post longer ones. Just expect that they will be about 1500-2500 words in each. And if I make some a bit longer, well ~ that is special gift to you all... who read and liked my story. *bows deep

DISCLAIMER:

I hate writing this part.

But however, I must concede that Card Captor Sakura isn`t mine.

Is. Not. Mine. No matter how obvious it is.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"What are you doing in my room?" She jerked backward, gripping the sheet tight at her chest. Eriol let out a frustrated sigh. "First, Daidouji-san. This is _my_ room."

.

.

.

CHAPTER #3: The Promise

SOUNDS of beeping phone distracted their attention from gulping another glass of liquor. Tomoyo hiccupped as she took a peek at Eriol, who pulled out a brand new iPhone from his pocket. He stared at the screen for awhile and pressed the reject button.

"Why...?" Tomoyo asked, eyes red because of her drunk state.

Eriol looked up. "Why what?"

"I saw you before. Throwing... your iPhone right into the ocean on the deck. How... how could you get it back?"

"For a weak drinker, you have an amazing self-control not to hiccup much, Daidouji-san." Eriol complimented. "And yeah, I threw my phone away. I just bought this one before joining the dinner. Ah.. don`t give me that look, Daidouji-san. You must haven`t seen even half of this ship. I guess I should give you personal tour."

"Hiiragizawa-san... you`re wasting money."

"Eriol."

"I`m not... comfortable calling you that."

"Okay. Go on with Hiiragizawa thing."

"I... will. And you wasted money."

"I don`t think so."

"Don`t you... know... how much people... suffer from hunger... out there?" Tomoyo said with such difficulties, because her vision now became blurry. And her tounge—God, since when was a very difficult word to pronounce?

"I know. I followed some charity programs, too."

"You don`t get my point."

"Maybe."

Silence. Another glass had been emptied.

"I`m not feeling well lately..." Out of the blue, the England guy willingly talked about his personal life. "We had a big, big fight since last week..."

"We? Who are... we?"

"Me and Kaho."

"Me too, got tickets for this cruise by the lottery. If Sakura-chan wouldn`t so lucky... I bet we two won`t be here now."

"I caught her in my manor, having affair with another guy when Nakuru and Spinel went for some grocery shopping. Can`t you imagine that, Daidouji-san? In my manor! With an asshole, in our chamber!"

"Sakura said she loves the pumpkin tart... I think I should find out the recipe."

The irrelevant, random chats were going over and over until people that once made a circle crowd left them alone. Tomoyo collapsed on the dining table, her head felt like spinning. On the other hand, Eriol leaned his back against his seat.

"Who.. wins?" He groaned.

"I don`t care anymore... about this shit..." Tomoyo coughed. In such difficulties she rose on her feet, doing her best effort to balance herself. Then she offered her right hand to the Londoner. "Come on, I`ll... help you. Tell me where your room... is."

"No problem. I c-c-can handle myself." Eriol stood up, but unfortunately he stumbled and ended up crashing back on the seat.

Tomoyo gave him a I-told-you-that-you-need-my-hand look, which successfully hit his pride. Hard. Moreover... Oh, really! Was he in the position to refuse offers? Now? In this drunken state? He even couldn`t be able to manage his feet to stand still.

"You competed... against me and Sakura, Hiiragizawa-san. No wonder you completely lost your sync... with that body of yours." Tomoyo giggled. Her head ached no more. Instead, it now felt so light, as if it was made from cotton.

"I know! No need to... emphasize... that, okay?"

And we all know what would happen next. Tomoyo supported the Incarnate to his room—in the process she had to put his arm over her shoulders and circled her left arm around his back.

"Will Kaho be surprised... if she... finds out... me... being like... t-this?"

Tomoyo sighed. Her hearing senses might be on its imperfect condition due to alcohol`s influence, but she wasn`t dumb. When both of them were having incoherent rambling, she vaguely caught some parts of his sentence. Thence she knew about his `little` problem.

"Why are you... so worried? She was... the one who cheats on you."

Eriol scowled. "Hey! I love her! I`m used to be with her..."

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. Dragging a drunken man by herself and talking at the same time weren`t cushy to handle. Not when that drunken man, slow but sure, slipped down to the ground. Gathering all the strength she could muster, Tomoyo lifted Eriol to his feet once again.

"Hiiragizawa-san..." She was rasping. "I need you to cooperate with me, kay? I promise to send you to your room, but—but please... help me. You have to... try walking... You hear me? I can`t hold your weight alone..."

"Understood... Kaho..."

"Good. But I`m not... Mizuki-san. God, you are... heavy."

"Your hair... is long... Kaho also has..."

"There are so much people with—urgh!—long combings, Hiiragizawa-san. You need to... open your window wider." She examined her surrounding. They were now already in VIP corridor. "Answer me. What number is it?"

"What...? Kaho?"

"Your chamber. Its number."

"103."

"Okay. Where`s the key?"

"It`s not locked, Kaho... You should have... knew that."

"I am not Mizuki-san!" Getting annoyed, Tomoyo opened the door a little too powerful. Their body burst in the room. Her back hit the switch and the blinding ray of the lamp attacked her vision. Not enough with that, out of the blue she was trapped between two strong arms of the Londoner. Tomoyo stared helplessly as the wooden door automatically closed.

"Hiiragizawa-san, please... get off of me."

But he didn`t seem listening. "Ah. You`re right. You`re not Kaho..."

"I told you that several times. Now let me go—"

Her sentence was cut at the midway. The drunken Eriol Hiiragizawa shoved his finger between her raven locks, caressing, brushing, kissing them. He ignored all the protests and struggles which came from Tomoyo.

"I know this smell... You are not Kaho..."

Okay. Tomoyo got it.

This Reincarnation of Clow Reed was still drown in his own La-La Land.

She was about to struggle harder when he sighed something that weakened her knees in matter of seconds.

"Tomoyo... is this you?"

Maybe it`s just another side effect of the alcoholic beverages she gulped down. Or not. But the way he said her name in a mere whisper gave total shock all over the fibers of her being. It sounded so beautiful and right. She even wanted him to call again. To say her name.

"You must be Tomoyo... I can`t be mistaken..."

His fingers was now moving. Tracing her earlobe, neck, then jawline. In this close proximity, it was impossible to think straight. No. Scratch that. Honestly, it was impossible to think about anything. Her mind became blank.

Wake up, Daidouji, wake up! She warned herself mentally.

Anyway... it wasn`t that handy to rebuild concentration.

"Back off, Hi... Hiiragizawa-san. P-Please..."

"Yeah... I know it`s you..."

"Hiiragi—"

Their mouth crushed when Eriol fell forward because of sudden dizziness. Tomoyo popeyed, but what surprised her more was the fact that Eriol didn`t pull himself away. Instead he moved against her lips, rubbing them so slowly, in a way drunken man wouldn`t do. And Tomoyo—who never been kissed before—was unable to deny her own demand. She was enjoying it. Whether it was because of liquor`s effect or not, honestly, she didn`t really give it a damn. Every motion Eriol made awakened tingling sensation and discovered passion which slept inside her.

Probably her mistake—she decided to call it a _mistake_ later—at that time was eliciting a gasp when he nibbled her lower lip. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring the cavern sensually.

Tomoyo`s guard was crumbling down.

Her vision was slowly turning white...

* * *

SEAGULLS chirping and sunlight filtering through the thin curtain woke him up. Eriol squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness. Suddenly he realized that he had nothing on except a white sheet which covering his body—from the waist down. And... Eriol felt another person`s presence.

Here.

In his room.

_No. _

More precisely, that person is right _beside _him.

He sat up right away to look at his side. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Daidouji-san?"

On the deadly ground, how could this young Daidouji get in his chamber?

Also, how could they sleep on the same bed, sharing the same cloth to hide their undressed body?

Eriol shut his eyes tight, trying to recollect memory about last night. But before he could analyze it, he felt her figure moved.

Crap! She`s awake! He cursed inwardly. Jumping off from the bed, Eriol grabbed his boxers and pants, then hurriedly put them on. Well... at least he is half-dressed. Moreover, the sheet isn`t big enough to cover both of their body, if Tomoyo was going to be hysterical.

Really. Tomoyo Daidouji and hysterical didn`t match.

But who knows?

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

Shit! Shit! Why of all the words could be spoken, she called his name right after opening her eyes? Man, this is going to get worse...

"Why are you in my room?" She asked sleepily, still yawning. But seconds later she was already aware of her state. Means, being naked under a piece of cloth in a chamber with half-naked (or half-dressed, call it whatever you want) man. ALONE.

Pause. Both of them did staring contest.

"What are you doing in my room?" She jerked backward, gripping the sheet tight at her chest. "Why are you not wearing any shirt?"

Eriol let out a frustrated sigh. He had expected tons of reaction from her but apparently he missed this one.

"First, Daidouji-san. This is _my_ room. So, I have full rights to do anything—included taking off my shirt."

Her shoulders stiffened. "Yours?"

Not knowing better response, he nodded. "Yeah. Mine."

Another pause.

The difference was, this time was much more uncomfortable.

"Don`t look at me like that, Daidouji-san. Please."

Tomoyo was shaking, her voice quivered when she said in low tone, "Did we do what I think we maybe do?"

"I don`t know."

"Hiiragizawa-san..." A pleading and warning at once.

"I don`t know!" Eriol nearly roared. "I don`t know, okay? What I can recall is just we were drunk last night because of a stupid competition! And I almost lost consciousness so you took me here! I don`t know the rest!"

Tomoyo froze as realization hit her hard. Well, it was true. She helped the Londoner to go back to his room. Then she was about to leave when out of the blue—

Oh my God.

We kissed, she said inwardly as her memory slowly gathered. So what`s next? What`s next? She couldn`t remember.

"What if..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo shook her head, making her hair waved beautifully. "Forget it."

Sensing her hesitation, Eriol said, "Go ahead."

"What if I get... pregnant... in later days?"

Eriol choked. "Huh?"

"What if we really did that? Hiiragizawa-san, we must think of it! We were drunk last night, so it blurs our memory. You cannot just saying that it will be okay!"

"That`s your problem. Why do you ask me? If you get pregnant someday maybe the baby isn`t mine."

His statement stabbed her feeling deeper than she thought. Her anger rose. Through gritted teeth and clenched fists with irritation, she said clearly yet slowly. "I`m not a whore, Hiiragizawa-san. Sorry to disappoint you, but if I`m with a child, it must be yours."

"You might do the same thing with your boyfriend!" He was still defensive.

"It must be yours, Hiiragizawa-san. Am I not clear enough for you?"

Silence. Something clicked inside the Incarnation`s mind.

Licking his lips nervously, Eriol tried to express what he had just realized. "Wait. You are still... virgin?"

Tomoyo smiled wryly. "Congratulations, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Means... if we did—you know what—have sex, it was your first time?"

"Now you know why I become so anxious."

The silence once again controlled the atmosphere. Eriol was busy battling with his ego. He never involved in such complicated situation. Even his fights with Kaho were still considered simple, comparing with state of affairs he was now in.

"Daidouji-san, I`m in relationship with Kaho. We are almost engaged."

"And I have tons of dream to pursue." She replied coldly. "We both don`t want it to be like this, Hiiragizawa-san. Therefore we need to solve it. If this is fixed, you may live happily ever after with Mizuki-san and I`ll go after my goals."

Ruffling his already messy hair, Eriol walked accross the room to pick his wallet, which lay innocently on the desk. He pulled out something from inside and threw back the wallet to its previous place.

"Here." He held out his hand as he handed a small slip of rectangular paper on her. "My card. If something happens later... just call me. Anytime. I`m twenty-four hours and seven days online. Don`t suspect me change my number. I will be responsible."

"Thanks," said Tomoyo. She accepted the card and put it on the bed. "Now, would you please get out for some minutes? I want to get dressed."

* * *

PRESENT day.

"I need to find the card." Tomoyo murmured to no one in particular, disposing her last pregnancy test. She will charge Eriol Hiiragizawa responsibility as he had promised. Yet they had a deal about it. He shouldn`t just walk away.

No way to run for the England Sorcerer.

The raven-haired Daidouji had nothing to lose.

.

**to be continued**.


	4. Compensations

from **skybluescramble**:

Sorry for long update :(

You can skip this part if you don`t like reading my babbling :3

Japanese high school`s daily life schedule is SOOO TIGHT that I scarcely had some time to continue my writing for ff dot net. And I assume that times like this will happen more, more, MORE often. So pleeeease forgive me if I don`t update as fast as you want me to. But I promise that this fic won`t go on hiatus. Guaranteed.

And for my great reviewers! Thank you guys: **freyasakura**, **Paulita**, **Seirin**, **James Birdsong**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **FantasyFan123**, **krazypig91**, **cheng**, **aNimeLover-chAn05**, **Darkest-Wings**, **winterkaguya**, even **Pinboo**! And those who add my fic to their favorite, alert, or anything, thank you!

Really, really love you guys :D

DISCLAIMER:

Card Captor Sakura is not mine.

Gah, I turn green with envy towards CLAMP :(

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"Two months ago a man named Eriol Hiiragizawa told me that he will be responsible about what we did." She talked as if her hearer was someone else. Eriol cringed by hearing this, but as always, he was able to manage a plain face. "I am not going to marry you."

.

.

.

CHAPTER #4: Compensations

NAKURU Akizuki hummed happily with the sound off-key while brushing her feather duster on the furniture`s surface. Hiiragizawa manor was never totally quiet, since the Moon Guardian kept making noises. Everytime. Everywhere.

"How many time should I tell you to shut up?" The voice interrupted her.

Nakuru turned around, hands on her hips, and scowled at the feline which sat on the huge pillow. A leather-bound book was open near its tiny front legs. "Suppi! You`re still meanie!"

"You are supposed to be meanie if you live under the same roof with an idiot." It said calmly, flapping wings as it flew towards the shelf to return the book.

"Why are you always calling me idiot?" Nakuru suspired.

"Well... I think it`s fine to call an idiot `idiot`, right?"

Intrigued, Nakuru stopped puffing out her cheeks and started pinching her chin. Her expression turned serious. "I guess so. But—hey! You trick me! That`s unfair!"

"Why unfair?" Spinel suppressed a smile. Sometimes mocking its partner felt better than hiding behind those books, scrutinizing sentences printed there.

"Because—"

_Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiing!_

The phone rang.

"It`s Eriol`s cell-phone." Nakuru murmured. "He forgot to bring it today, huh?"

"Go get it," said Spinel.

"Why don`t you?"

_Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

"I only have to answer any calls whenever no one else in this house." It replied, then added. "Remember the job description we made?"

Nakuru groaned. "Okay! Fine! I`ll get that!"

_Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Wait a sec, pleeease! Geez~ whoever is calling, I hope you have some patience! This manor feels like a soccer field!"

Finally, she grasped the phone at the last ring.

"Hello, this is Hiiragizawa."

"Akizuki-san?"

Nakuru`s eyes grew wider. "Tomoyo-chan!"

* * *

"I DON`T know you now live in Tomoeda." Tomoyo commented, taking a cup of hot espresso from Nakuru. She took one sip. "Delicious."

"Seriously?" Nakuru clasped her hands together, eyes twinkled.

"Yeah."

"THANKS, TOMOYO-CHAAAAN!" She jumped and hugged her so tightly until it was so difficult to breathe. "I never got any compliment before! I`m very glad!"

"Not a problem," Tomoyo replied, panting. "And... Akizuki-san? About my question?"

"Ah—we just arrived here last night. Master Eriol, all of a sudden, said he wants to visit Tomoeda."

Tomoyo instantly choked in her espresso.

"Tomoyo-chan! You okay?" Nakuru bent down, grabbing a lump of tissue and helped her wiping off the brown liquid from the table. Thank God nothing was spilled on her dress. It was flawless white today. Brownish stain would absolutely break the enchantment.

"Yeah, I`m fine. I`m just... a bit surprised."

"There is something wrong with the espresso, ne?"

"No!" She quickly rebut. "It`s perfect, Akizuki-san. Don`t worry."

"Then I`ll make another cup for you!"

Nakuru ran happily to the kitchen. After her back was no longer visible, Tomoyo drown into her thought. They (she was referring to the `Hiiragizawa Manor` trio) went back to Tomoeda because Eriol suddenly persuaded it? And at the same time she just found out about her pregnancy. Well, not too sure about it, but at least until she is officially checked, Tomoyo would say that she was with a baby.

Two months of delayed periodicity was a big deal, really.

_Ting! Tong!_

The doorbell rang.

"Ruby Moon, go get them!" said Spinel Sun, as it flew in fascinating way from behind a big wooden door. It stopped flying when it saw Tomoyo. Smiling with its tiny mouth, Spinel greeted the young woman kindly. "Ah, Miss Tomoyo. Long time no see."

"Long time no see, Spinel." Tomoyo smiled back. "How are you doing?"

_Ting! Tong!_

"I`m great, Miss. As long as my stupid partner doesn`t envenom me with sweets."

_Ting! Tong!_

"Ruby Moon!"

"Okay, okay! I`m almost there!" said a screechy, yet panting voice from another place of the manor. Nakuru must be sprinting to reach the door on time. Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but a malicious voice which derived from main entrance made her mute like magic. In fact, she wasn`t ready for this. Yeah, she is the one who came here willingly—she even called first before coming—but still... her knees weakened like jelly.

"Took you long enough." That`s what the `prodigious voice` said.

"Eriol? Why did you knock?"

"Well... I know it`s my house, Nakuru." It sounded louder now. Guess the owner was walking inside just then. "But I forgot to bring the key... and my cell-phone. Couldn`t help it."

"It`s not like you to be forgetful, Eriol." Nakuru commented. "And you are wet."

"It`s raining outside." He replied curtly. "Towel, please."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. _Raining?_

"Here," said Nakuru as she—probably—handed over the cloth (Tomoyo was just imagining the situation and setting).

"Where is Spinel?"

"Living room. Suppi-chan had done with those pile of books."

Tomoyo`s heart thumped her chest violently. He definitely would come closer to her place. She listened carefully to the sound of paces which echoed inside the manor, hoping it could bring calmness to her mind. And of course it was a vain. Anyway, how could the source of nervous feeling turned out as the tranquilizer?

"Why living room? I don`t think Spinel likes that spot much."

"Suppi-chan is now accompanying—"

SILENCE.

Eriol stopped walking abruptly, cutting off Nakuru`s words because the Moon Guardian bumped at his back. He stared, no, _glared_ at the sight before him. He barely caught Spinel`s movement—the feline floated smoothly as it approached its owner. His total focus was absorbed by the vision of a certain female.

"—Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru finished her sentence, but actually it wasn`t necessary.

* * *

AWKWARD stillness enveloped those two. Tomoyo played with the hem of her skirt, twirling her finger as the cloth wrapped around like small bandage. Ten minutes ago, Nakuru left alone in living room after serving two cups of Cafe Latte. But until now, no words exchanged between them. She didn`t find any courage to look straight in his face, because she knew that she couldn`t stare directly at the Incarnation without being overwhelmed by how she felt. Frustration. Confusion. Panic. Fear. Even madness. Everything. Anything. For worse, the way he looks right now didn`t help Tomoyo composing herself. A topless six-feet-three-inches young man with water dripping from his dark locks plus a white towel draped on broad shoulders equals gigantic distraction. Moreover, the band of his long training pants just hugged loosely around the hip—revealing the edge of his boxers. Tomoyo didn`t know at all where she should put her eyes on. Because, truthfully, it was hard not to stare.

Eriol, in the other hand, was busy debating with his own mind. To be honest, it was not that he didn`t expect her coming. No. He already prepared for the worst since the end of the cruise. And somehow he _felt _it. It was the most truthful reason why he dragged Spinel and Ruby back to Tomoeda. If all was predicted, why he couldn`t even utter a word?

And why the young Daidouji now looked plenty times more breathtaking than the last time he saw her? Was it only him or...

Oh my. This is beyond his thoughts and deliberation.

Swallowing his saliva with such difficulties, he tried to speak first. "What`s wrong?"

Her eyes snapped open as the icy silence broke. "I..."

She paused. He waited. She saw him waiting. The fact that Eriol did not tap his fingers on the chair arm relieved her. Tomoyo took a deep, long breath as she tried to affirm her voice.

"I am pregnant."

Well done.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked, his expression remained still.

"More than everything," she confirmed full of certainty. "I wasted my money to buy more than half a dozen of pregnancy test."

Well, that was not entirely true. But who cares? Is it so crucial that she must explain every single detail? Tomoyo didn`t think so.

The response was nothing for the next minute. She waited, but Eriol only shifted nervously on his sofa. She might not a psychic, but by the sight of him Tomoyo could tell that the Londoner had expected this to be happen. Well... if the news didn`t surprise him, he should—at least—say something right away after she spoke up! It would make her less tense.

"What do you want?" He finally gave a feedback.

"Your responsibility." Tomoyo said, short and outright.

Again, there was a gap between their conversation.

"Two months ago a man named Eriol Hiiragizawa told me that he will be responsible about what we did." She talked as if her hearer was someone else. Eriol cringed by hearing this, but as always, he was able to manage a plain face.

He answered flatly, "I am not going to marry you."

Tomoyo opened her mouth—ready to cast a reply—but the sound of marching feet startled her. Nakuru Akizuki ran at her full speed from the kitchen. The coffee jug she was holding on a tray almost fell down. The Moon Guardian looked pissed. Her face burned with disenchantment and rage. She bent down, drawing face closer to her master before hissing clearly, "No!"

"`No` what?"

"I heard everything." Nakuru said with proud hinted in her voice.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Yep!" She nodded, "And I am not letting you to put off the responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Eriol got confused. Sheesh ~ among all of the guardian created by him, he must admit that Ruby Moon is the most random one. What`s wrong with him on the day he composed her characteristics? Heck, he absolutely was out of mind.

"You. Must. Marry. Her. Eriol-_kun!_"

Oh no. Not that pet-name again.

"I`ve told you not to call me like that."

"Like I care. Marry her, Eriol-kun! Marry her!"

"You don`t know anything about it."

"Just marry, marry, marry..."

"Nakuru, can you please shut—"

"I`M OKAY!" Tomoyo interrupted, purposely making her voice louder. She stood up with self-esteem, staring straight at Nakuru and Eriol who was now in position to have physical fights.

"Pardon me?"

"I am okay." She repeated. "The `responsibility` I`ve mentioned before has nothing to do with marriage. Sorry for confusing you, Akizuki-san... but truth is, I myself do not want to get married. At least for the following five years. I still have tons of dreams to pursue. A baby would slowing down my pace. Akizuki-san. That`s why I come here. To ask your master what`s better to do."

Eriol sent Nakuru a death glare which said see-I-do-not-have-to-do-that. She pouted at his reaction, then slumped down on the sofa near Tomoyo. "Okay. So I guess I`d better stay here. Just in case you will do anything inappropriate to her, _Master_." She emphasized the last word and Eriol knew it.

That`s why he groaned. "What kind of `inappropriate things` you refer to?"

"Well... when it comes to you, I think it can be anything." Nakuru shot back with her sweetest expression. Tomoyo—anyhow—couldn`t help but agree at her opinion.

"You are not helping, Nakuru." Eriol sighed.

"But I`ll try not to disturb." She chirped. "It is good enough, ne?"

"Whatever."

Eriol stood up, his loose pants sagged dangerously as he approached the door. Tomoyo held her breath in anticipation and finally being able to breathe freely after his figure disappeared behind that mahogany board. Is he really leaving? Tomoyo wondered. Beside her, Nakuru hummed cheerfully with her legs swinging, as if she paid no care about the situation.

_No way_.

"Sorry for making you wait." His sudden reappearance startled her a bit. Tomoyo tilted up her head and saw the Incarnate—now dressed in white polo shirt, even still with buttons left undone—brought along a piece of paper and a pen. He sat down, clearing his throat before speaking again. "So, let`s talk about what we want in this state of affairs."

"What?"

"Tell me what you want me to do," he explained, "I will list them all and try my best to fullfill your wish. It would be troublesome, but since you are the one who bear consequences the most... it cannot be helped."

"Anything is okay, ne?" Nakuru joined.

"Must be okay," Tomoyo murmured in reply.

"I`m ready," said Eriol calmly. "What do you want, Daidouji-san?"

"I do not want marriage."

Eriol smiled at Nakuru. "Agreed." _Listed_.

"I do not want to abort it, either."

"I`ve thought so," said Eriol without complain. "That`s typical Daidouji-san."

_Listed_.

"I want you to pay all of our needs, by the means me and my baby, until I give birth. Not that I am greedy for your money. No, Hiiragizawa-san, that would never happen. But probably I cannot work hard like I had done before."

"Look, I`ll take care of you—in terms of _overall—_included taking care of your health, meals, daily needs, regular check-ups to the doctor, even transportation if you want to go somewhere. You already had my number, so..." Eriol turned to his side, opened a drawer nearby and pulled out a cellphone. He handed it over Tomoyo. "Here. Use this phone. Don`t change the number, ever! So I will know immediately when you call me. Is that okay?"

Tomoyo stared blankly at the device before her. She didn`t believe her hearing sense, not even her sight. Did he just give her a mobile phone?

"Tonight I`ll call my attorney. He surely can help us make a proper Letter of Agreement for this stuff. It seems that you have to come here one more time, Daidouji-san. I hope you don`t mind with it," he said, eyes still on the paper as he wrote down some notes. "Are you still having something to tell me? Or is that all?"

Tomoyo sighed softly. She straightened her back, preparing herself for the next `conversation`. Realizing that this meeting wouldn`t last any sooner, Nakuru happily stood up and headed to the kitchen. She was going to refill the coffee jug.

.

**to be continued.**


	5. Upside down of Her World

from **skybluescramble**:

Hello again :D

**moogle_31**, thanks for your super duper long review! I was surprised to receive it :) I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. Maybe it isn`t like what you are wanting me to say, but however it is my way to unleash my imagination :3 Because basically I like to forget details in CLAMP`s Card Captor Sakura so that I could set up the fic more freely.

For reviews from **Seirin**, **otan**, **James Birdsong**,** Innocent`s Sorrow**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **krazypig91**, **Dirtberry**, **cheng**, **Krissy**, **Paulita**, and **Pinboo**... thank you very much :) Hope I can please you with this chapter ~

Happy reading pals! :D

DISCLAIMER:

Who am I to claim Card Captor Sakura?

Only CLAMP who has the rights to do that -_-"

(digging holes on the ground)

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

Tomoyo simply shook her head. "Sorry. I didn`t order anything." The man said politely, "We know. This is delivered for you, Miss."

.

.

.

CHAPTER #5: Upside-down of Her World

HIIRAGIZAWA manor was dark and quiet. All the lamp were already turned off by Nakuru three hours before. But there was an exception for one certain room. Yeah, a room where the Throne of Evil was put in. Years ago, it was Eriol`s favorite place to sit while he was thinking of new plans to force (or help, choose whatever you like) Sakura to transform her cards. God knows how long the royal seat was being abandoned. Since he left for England—although truthfully, it was for Kaho Mizuki—Eriol never really had a visit to Tomoeda. Last time he went here was because of his cruise`s route. That explained why the Londoner looked so carried away in his own thoughts tonight.

He leaned his back against the sofa with gracefulness. Raising his right hand until eye level, Eriol examined sheaf of papers that he was holding.

"Letter of Agreement..." He let out a deep breath. "Man, this really happened."

His focus moved on the paragraph which was marked with font bold as he read it out softly, for the umpteenth time today.

"_After birth, the baby will be delivered by __Ms. Daidouji__ to __Mr.__Hiiragizawa to __looked after and cared for.__ Further action is entirely his rights, and he is not allowed to see her for problems later in life of the baby._"

Eriol whacked his own forehead several times. Suddenly he felt very stupid. How on earth he could do an action which cause such trouble? And now he had to face consequences of messing around with a Daidouji. He peeked at his own autograph written on the last sheet of the agreement, then hers, then his attorney`s.

"Be a man, Hiiragizawa. You know you can handle this."

* * *

MORNING had come when Tomoyo got up. Yawning, she strecthed her arms, then got off of her bed, eyes half-closed. Coincidentally, she caught sight of the alarm clock on the desk and in a flash her amethyst eyes grew wider. The clock showed nine o`clock. Sharp. Heck, never in her entire life Tomoyo Daidouji woke up this late. Usually she was ready at seven or seven thirty, occassionally, if yesterday was tiring like hell. By nine, all her morning routines had been done.

But for today...

Now was already five past nine and she didn`t even make her bed!

Tomoyo had just folded her thick, warm blanket when she heard some suspicious growls. She looked down at her flat stomach before inverting her gaze towards a folder which lay innocently beside the alarm clock. Inside the folder, there was the agreement between her and an idiot Incarnation named Hiiragizawa that was signed yesterday. It took time pretty long, really. Tomoyo didn`t have much time left to do grocery shopping on her way home.

But just then... her stomach screamed for attention.

Sighing, Tomoyo opened the fridge. Net. There was even no bread crumbs. Oh yeah... of course. Two days ago she threw all of the remaining food into her garbage. Some of them had passed their expired date, causing her fridge to released weird smell whenever its door was opened.

"Geez ~ I think I should buy ramen cups again at the convenient store." She muttered. Tomoyo was turned on her heels, wanted to get prepared (at least washing her face and changing clothes) so that she could go out for some instant meals, but at the same time the doorbell rang.

"Argh! Whoever it is, can you please come later?"

Fuming, Tomoyo cancelled her previous plan by perforce and walked to answer it.

Men with white clothing greeted her eyes. One of them, without waiting for permission, went inside as he pushed a food trolley. Tomoyo couldn`t help but stunned. She remained still at her place, hands covering her mouth. There were some toasts, omelettes, sausages, pancakes, jam, butter, maple syrup, honey, fruits, pudding, milk, orange juice, and coffee on the trolley. Heck, she had never seen a breakfast _this_ much before.

"Here`s your delivery, Miss." The other one spoke, handed a piece of paper over her. "Please sign here."

Confused, Tomoyo simply shook her head. "Sorry. I didn`t order anything."

"We know. This is delivered for you, Miss."

"I`m afraid you`ve got the wrong address."

"Miss Daidouji, right?" He asked her persistently.

"Yeah... That`s my name."

"Then it`s for you. Mr. Hiiragizawa asked us to bring your breakfast menu."

Okay. This was unpredictable. They did agree to let Eriol took care of her being until birth, but `providing breakfast` was not part of it. Or maybe, _she_ didn`t think that it would be a part of it. Whatever. The starving Tomoyo Daidouji didn`t really care about potty stuff. Not when her stomach countinously made grumbling sound. She accepted the paper, briefly wrote down her name and let those men go. They promised to pick the trolley back an hour later.

Food was never felt this tempting before. Staring at her meals, Tomoyo`s hand reach up to the nearest fork and she began to dig in her sausages. Feast time!

"Oh my. That was too delicious..."

Thirty minutes had passed. Tomoyo leaned against the puffy seat, lifting her shirt up as she happily caressed her stomach. The once full trolley now was almost empty. Almost. Because all the plates, jugs, glass, dining tools and jam cans were still there. She then shifted her position, reaching out her hand to grab the new cellphone that given by Eriol few days ago. But it beeped even before she pressed a button.

"Morning."

"By the way of your speaking, I assume the breakfast had gone."

Tomoyo frowned at his response. "You talk as if I`m a predator or something." If tone could kill, the man named Eriol Hiiragizawa might be dead instantly. But after thinking for seconds, she added—this time her voice was a little softer. "But anyway, I was hungry. Thank you."

She heard him chuckled. "It`s not a big deal. I didn`t pay a dime for it."

"How could you?"

"It was delivered from _my_ restaurant. I just called the chief."

That made sense. But still, Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. Carefully selecting each word she was going to say, she spoke up her thoughts. "You aren`t really THAT rich, are you?"

And she received another low chuckled from the other side of the phone. "My, my. Daidouji-san, I am now so curious how long we didn`t see each other. You don`t know me. You don`t know that I can make the impossible possible..."

Oh yeah. It was obvious that she forgot the most important thing about that guy, who made huge trouble (for Sakura, at least) in his twelve—or eleven?—years old figure by hypnotyzing people in Tomoeda with his magic. So it wasn`t quite suprising if he grown up as a rich man. A fcking rich man who threw iPhone into the sea just because of a moment of anger. And the one who chose the one-hundred-thousand-yen liquor as a game property. Geez. She couldn`t find anyone crazier than him.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Y-Yes?" She abruptly restraightened her back as the balloon of her thought popped. "What`s wrong?"

"Do you have some spare time this noon?"

"Well.. I have to go for work."

"I had called your boss. He agreed to give you some break for today!"

"Hey!" Tomoyo snapped. "I didn`t ask you to do that!"

"You didn`t," Eriol agreed, "but I think I _need _to."

Tomoyo sighed. It seemed that she should say goodbye to her usual ordinary day. "Hiiragizawa-san, you _did_ make me have nothing to do and you still _ask_ if I have spare time?"

"I will pick you up at twelve-thirty. Please get prepared."

"Hiiragizawa-san!"

_Click_.

Tomoyo stared in shock at her cellphone, eyes widened. She felt so helpless. Since when her life was regulated by him? Man, this is impossible. But then again... he said it by himself: Eriol Hiiragizawa can make the impossible possible. To be honest, Tomoyo had no idea about anything that would happen next. And she liked it not.

* * *

WRAPPED elegantly in plain—not so plain, actually, because there are some brownish flower patterns embroidered on the hem—ivory blouse, a pair of jeans and brown boots, with her haid pulled up into single ponytail, Tomoyo Daidouji looked so fresh in Eriol`s point of view. He usually saw her in dresses, that`s why this `casual version` of the young woman a bit much impressed him.

"Ready?" He asked her—after recomposing himself from the shock, of course. Tomoyo nodded. She didn`t know what`s good to say, anyway. No matter what she told, the England man would already have plans in his mind. Her opinion would not change every single thing.

"Then let`s go," he said, pulling out a master key from his pocket. "I`ve rented a car. Don`t worry, we don`t need to walk."

"I don`t mind walking, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Walking too much is not recommended for young pregnancy."

"Never heard that before. I`m healthy, Hiiragizawa-san. Some exercise won`t make me fainted."

"Really? But you looked so gloomy. You must be tired."

This statement surprised her. She did not expect him to be aware with her condition. Tomoyo could feel heat spread to her cheeks, and she hurriedly looked down to hide it. "N-No. I `m okay."

"Are you sure, Daidouji-san?"

She raised her head. "Yeah."

"Okay. Please get in."

Tomoyo dazzled at the thing before her. They had arrived in the backyard where Eriol parked his rented car without her realization. Because of daydreaming, she did not pay much attention to her surroundings. And now she was definitely stupefied because `the black car` standing proudly in front of her was actually...

"A limo?"

Eriol gave her a confused look. "Daidouji-san, what`s wrong?"

"You rent a limo?"

"Yep."

"But you said it is just a car!"

"Car and limousine are the same four-wheeled stuff, I think."

"You`re impossible," Tomoyo muttered. "Why can`t you use the _common_ car? You should use your own car—if you are persistent not to let me walk."

"I don`t have any."

"Liar."

"I am maybe ignorant, Daidouji-san. But I never told a lie—as far as I could recall. Purchasing car would be troublesome for me, because I often go to different place and stay there for some time. Going to car rental is much easier." He explained, opening the door for her. "Please get in."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Tomoyo obeyed. This guy was nonsense, she said inwardly. How on earth he could have a cruise ship but no car at all?

"Where shall we go, Sir?" The driver asked.

"The Fairest, please."

"Pardon?" Tomore rose from her seat. Did she misheard something? Or was he actually saying `The Fairest`? Oh my, that place is Tomoeda`s most expensive restaurant, ever! Yet the cooking is very tasty. Truthfully... its service and luxury worth the price. But still, _if_ it was really `The Fairest` that he mentioned, why there?

"We`ll go to The Fairest," he repeated for her so easily, as if she it was weather that she had asked.

He made it clear. Tomoyo didn`t misheard anything.

"For lunch." Eriol added, and after thinking for awhile he spoke again, "Not to protest, Daidouji-san. We`re not going to waste money. Believe me."

Okay. So he literally memorized what she had said at the cruise. Such a good memory. Let`s give best applause to the Londoner.

"I don`t need costive lunch, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said as a matter-of-fact. "I still can manage to live with hamburgers."

Eriol sighed, running left hand to brush his hair lightly. "I think everyone would agree that junk food is at the peak of not-recommended-food list, Daidouji-san. Especially for pregnant women. You should have known it."

"Whatever."

"May I ask you a thing?"

"Sure."

"I wonder why you left the mansion."

"I want to be independent, and go after my dreams. If I`m not mistaken, I already told you that."

"But is it so necessary to leave your house? I assume you still have all the Daidouji`s property under your name, and why can`t you follow your dreams while accepting your role as a heiress of the toy company? Plus, your status to the company may have good impact to the ideals that you strive for. No need for you to push limits at working. I don`t really get it."

Tomoyo was dumbfounded by his question. She plastered a sarcastic smile at the same time when she replied coldly, "You are quite nosy, Hiiragizawa-san. I am bewitched."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I still want the answer."

She breathed softly, her chest rose and fell with languid sighs as she prepared her sentence. "Not an adequate reason in all conscience. I`m no good at multi-tasking stuffs. If I do like what you`ve said, well—in brief, it is something I can`t commit. Also, I like to see things grow from zero, Hiiragizawa-san. It must be great when someday my design is as well-known as the toy company and I still manage to recall all the hardships I had overcome."

"Designer," Eriol nodded. "So it is your aim."

"Kind of."

"I thought it was because of your mother. The mansion might bring the memories of her to you."

Tomoyo laughed sweetly. "Mom was sparsely home."

"Yeah. I was just... guessed."

They fell in comfortable silence. Later Tomoyo was curious of how they could make it that way, but it felt not awkward at all even that no words exchanged. She focused herself to the scenery which came from the large windows. Eriol, on the other hand, once again took his part as an ice-breaker.

"After lunch, I suggest that we`d better discuss the best time to do our first check-up."

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed without tore away her eyes from the road.

"I hope you won`t turn up your nose at it, Daidouji-san."

"I won`t. I promise." Tomoyo replied, tired. She felt like an overworking celebrities with an perfectionist manager who always keep her schedule tight. Who knows the super mage named Eriol Hiiragizawa would have this attitude when it comes to responsibility? Well... Tomoyo couldn`t help but feel _slight_—please emphasized at the word—regret of her decision of making him pay her needs until birth. Cause basically she could purchase everything by herself! The reason why she demanded that was simply to not let Eriol just hands-off to what she deal with. If she didn`t set things this way, somehow it made her so... lonesome?

Eriol looked at his iPhone, checking his mail before turning his head back to face her and said, "Good. One more thing before I forget. Starting tomorrow, you don`t need to work any longer."

The calm atmosphere she`d just found decayed.

.

**to be continued.**


	6. Can You Make A Secret?

from **skybluescramble**:

I am home , friends!

It`s been quite long since I posted the previous chapter, ne? As presumed, Japanese high school is REALLY worn me out. But I promised you not to make this story on hiatus, so this is it! :D

Reviews from you all: **Seirin**, **Shanaa12**, **freyasakura** (hey, thank you very much for the advice!), **cheng**, **Krissy**, **Judex**, **xArcherx**, **krazypig91**, **KiNoMoTo18** (my grammar is sucks, really sorry about that), and **Innocent`s Sorrow** (thanks for the help! :) love you) really made me happy! Also, thanks a lot for favoriting my fic!

And this chapter is presented for you and my awesome beta-reader, **Irrevocable Truth** (I`m so glad to know you, really!).

R&R :3

DISCLAIMER:

Not mine.

I`m tired of writing this part.

Is it not clear enough that this site was named fanfiction dot net? =,=

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

Realizing there was no way to escape from the circumtances, Tomoyo took a long, deep breath before saying, "Well.. Sakura-chan, I think I have to tell you something."

.

.

.

CHAPTER #6: Can You Make A Secret?

RASPBERRY pie, fresh from the oven and still with some white, hot steam looked so tantalizing for anyone who saw it. Even with a very full stomach, or for those who have no appetite, the pie would make their mouth water—wanting to dig in. It was a great relief that the efforts for hours produced such a wonderful piece. Sakura Kinomoto wiped her sweat away from her forehead with gloved hands, sighing in satisfaction as she turned to face Tomoyo Daidouji, who had been there to make the pie with her. Today, she invited the raven-haired girl to come over and spend time together—something that suddenly became so special since there was almost no time left in their schedule**s**. To be honest, Sakura did not really like the idea of growing up nor turning into an adult. Adults` daily life is pretty monotonous in her eyes. Furthermore, it seemed everyone became so distant, too carried away with their own business.

"Done!" Sakura said in joy, removing her apron as Tomoyo did so. "I will clean up so that we can serve this to them soon!"

"I`ll help you." Tomoyo offered her hands.

Sakura shook her head in refusal. "No, Tomoyo-chan. You have a more important task. Please watch over Kero-chan. I think he is playing video games in my room, but the smell of food could send him here straightway."

Tomoyo laughed a sweet chuckle. "Okay. I`m going upstairs."

"Please, To-chan."

As she made her way up to the second floor, Tomoyo`s thoughts strangely flew towards her recent situation. And Eriol, since he could never be torn apart from it. She remembered their most stormy dialogues in the limousine few days ago. It was when he informed her that she didn't need to work again. If she was not mistaken, their chats were like...

"_One more thing before I forget. Starting tomorrow, you don`t need to work any longer." Eriol said in a commanding tone._

_Tomoyo blinked. She barely __understood what__ he meaning behind those words__ were__, but she could feel bad presentiment about it. "Why?"_

"_I had told your boss—"_

_Getting anxious, Tomoyo turned her whole body to face him as she interrupted, "What did you tell him?"_

"—_that you are quitting your job."_

_Streaked, Tomoyo stared at him wide-eyed, mouth __opening__ and __closing__ like __a __fish__**,**__ but nothing came out from her lips. She felt as if she was struck by lightning in a sunny day. Eriol, paid no care with her state, casually looking out the window and tapped his long fingers against the seat softly. If he wore a suit instead of a pair of jeans and shirt, he would precisely look like young executive ready for important meeting._

"_You can`t do this to me." She finally muttered something._

"_I did that for_ you_, Daidouji-san."_

"_I don`t remember asking you," Tomoyo answered, surprised herself at the harsh tone she used._

"_Did I need to?" Eriol shot back in__ a__ low voice, but somehow she could tell his rigidity. "This is one form of my responsibility, Daidouji-san. I don`t want to argue with you. Period."_

"_Hiiragizawa-san, you cannot just force other people into your plan!"_

"_I studied your work schedule. I think that`s too much." He said matter-of-factly. "You should rest, Daidouji-san, otherwise you`ll kill the baby by yourself. Moreover, I will take care of you until you give birth. Why __are you__ being so headstrong about working?"_

"_Finding them is not cushy," she conceded after cooling down her temper._

"_But you are a Daidouji."_

"_That makes things more difficult." Her expression changed a bit. "Some people __over__rate it too much so they are __reluctant to__ hire me."_

"_Everything will be fine, Daidouji-san." Eriol slightly smiled when he told her that. "Just leave it to me from now on."_

Her daydream vanished when she reached Sakura`s room. Vaguely, she heard all the noise coming from inside just by standing in front of the door. She caught sounds of blasting gunshots. Probably the Sun Guardian was playing a war game. Truth is, the Kinomoto residence was never totally quiet. Sakura and Touya still had something to bicker about even though they were no longer suitable to do that. Yukito frequently came, sometimes carrying a small suitcase for a sleepover. So did the Clow`s descendant named Li Syaoran. The only different thing was, Syaoran never stayed the night because Touya always threatened to kill him if he dared. Yeah... he was still overprotective whenever it came to Sakura—and her too, in fact. That made her remember. Nobody in her surroundings had known about the pregnancy. Sakura, Touya, Yukito, Kero, Mr. Kinomoto, let alone Kuniaki. She hadn`t told them a part of it.

Was it okay this way? Or not?

Tomoyo shrugged her complicated mind as she walked inside the chamber. "You look so absorbed by the game, Kero-chan!"

* * *

SEVEN people—for more accurate details, it was frankly six people with an orange stuffed animal which was whimsically alive—sat around the dining table, looking at the empty large plate that now only had some crumbles left.

"You should make it two or three!" Kero groaned in annoyance. "I still want some of it! The raspberry ~~"

"We made it from leftovers, Kero-chan! You must be thankful that the pie could be done well," Sakura replied, collecting the small plates and forks. Since The Light and The Dark transformed into Sakura Cards, and Fujitaka Kinomoto received some powers from Eriol, Kero hid himself no more. The power Eriol gave gradually gave back Fujitaka`s memory about his past life as Clow Reed. Now they could gather while having dinner, and no one would be freaked out if out of the blue Yue or Cerberus showed their real form.

"We`re going to wash the dishes," said Tomoyo as she followed Sakura to the kitchen, hands full with plastic mug**s**.

"Thanks for helping, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled widely, putting all the plates into the sink and pouring soap on the sponge. "It was perfectly delicious! I didn`t think we could make something that tasty from leftovers."

Tomoyo smiled nervously. She dried all the washed dishes with a kitchen towel and put them back in place but her mind was elsewhere. She understood that sooner or later, she had to tell Sakura—and probably also her family—about this pregnancy. The end of her first trimester would come soon. Her stomach would change into a bulge in a few weeks and, knowing Sakura for years made Tomoyo knew she`d better say something before Sakura took notice of her body part`s transformation. It might not obtain a good response... but there was nothing better to be opted. True, it happened accidentally, nonetheless it could be regarded as only an excuse. No less no more. People kept saying "Please believe me!" even though their sayings were total lies, so nobody was able to guarantee honesty.

That`s the reason why Tomoyo prepared herself.

She wanted to say it short, clear and well.

She wanted them not to be mad at her.

She didn't want to be stammering nor looking pathetic.

But above all... she wanted them not to ask too many questions.

_Beeeep. Beeeep._

Tomoyo awoke from the reverie when she heard a beeping noise intruding her ears. She reached inside her jeans` pocket and found out that it was the cell phone Eriol gave her that beeped. Hurriedly she pressed the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Daidouji-san?" Came a casual tone from the other side. "You said I don`t need to think about your lunch today, so I called you to check. Have you eaten something?"

"Yeah. I am in Sakura`s house right now."

"Really? Convey my greeting to her."

"I will." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura—who stared back with curiosity written all over her face. Argh, her bad presentiment came again.

"Well... see you later, then." He said. "Don`t forget our appointment today."

"I won`t. Bye." She hung up the connection.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

Without thinking, Tomoyo replied right away. "Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol-kun?"

"Yep." Again, Tomoyo responded without actually paying attention. It was a fault, as a matter of fact, because it made her less conscious about her surroundings. And unfortunately, caused by spacing out, she didn`t realize Sakura approached her slowly from behind until the Card Mistress took the cellphone away from her hands.

"Whoa, Tomoyo-chan! Is it your new mobile?"

Gulping groggily, Tomoyo just nodded as she snapped back into reality. "Yeah."

"When did you buy it?" Sakura looked very interested. She was observing every single detail the cellphone had. Her expression was quite hard to guess but, knowing Sakura for so long, Tomoyo could say that the Cherry Blossom would soon ask another question.

"I didn`t."

Sakura`s green eyes grew wide. "So it_ is_ a present? Really?"

A nod.

"Hoeee...! I can`t believe that! To-chan, it`s pretty cool! Not cute but—it`s enchanting!" Sakura still rotated the cellphone, admiring it enthusiastically. "Who gave you this?"

_Kick the bucket_.

Realizing there was no way to escape from these circumtances (since there were only both of them in the kitchen), Tomoyo took a long, deep breath before saying, "Well.. Sakura-chan, I think I have to tell you something."

"But Tomoyo-chaan ~ you haven`t answered my question."

It was hard to ignore the cheery Card Mistress. Oh, how typical Tomoyo. Sakura was her biggest weakness and she knew that. "It was from Hiiragizawa."

"HOE? He gave you this?" Sakura nearly screamed.

"Yes..."

Now she screamed like crazy. "HOEEEEE? Are you two going out? Why didn`t you tell me, Tomoyo-chan? I am so happy—"

"That`s _why_, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo interrupted, emphasizing the `why` word. "That`s why I said I need to tell you something."

A pinkish blush spread to her cheeks as Sakura lowered her pitch. Playing with her fingertips in a childish manner, she muttered an apology. "Sorry, To-chan. I guess I was being over excited. Well... what do you wanna say, anyway? I`m listening."

"Not here."

"Why?"

"I don`t want anyone else but you to hear."

"Is it that secretive?"

"For now.. yes." Tomoyo said, and after thinking for awhile she added, "But of course I will tell your family. Later. Today I just—yeah—don`t have enough courage."

"Tomoyo-chan.. you make me worried."

"Sorry."

"So, where do you want us to talk about it?"

Tomoyo went silent.

* * *

CLOSING the curtain, Tomoyo sighed heavily. She then leered at Sakura, who was ready with her Star Key and Cards. Well... she had requested her best friend to provide the best space to share a secret. And without hesitation, Sakura simply asked Tomoyo to go to her room. Closed door, windows, and curtains were conventional things, right? Nevertheless, Tomoyo didn`t expect that she would also use her magic.

"Is it okay, Sakura-chan? I seemed to bother you.."

Quickly the Cherry Blossom shook her head. "No, Tomoyo-chan! It`s absolutely fine!" By saying that reassurement, she picked up The Voice from the pile of cards on her desk. Grinning stupidly, Sakura said in an almost-whisper, "This reminded me of our old days. Sheesh... I really want to undergo those experiences again."

The air started to change as Sakura opened her clenched fist, showing the Star Key.

"_Key of the Star, with powers burning bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!_"

A blinding flash greeted Tomoyo`s vision while the Key turned bigger and longer until it reached its original form as a staff. Had it not been for her swift reflex to shut her eyes, it wasn`t impossible to lose her sense of sight. Anyway, she wasn`t one who possessed magical power. Tomoyo's specialties were in observation, empathy, sensitivity, and masking her own emotions.

"_Make no sound from outside! _VOICE!"

Another bright radiance beamed. From the thin, pinkish card a woman spirit came out. After swaying her long hair a bit, she disappeared into a mist.

"All done!" Sakura cheered. She seemed satisfied. "Let`s start now."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura threw a comfortable furry pillow to Tomoyo. She could say the raven-haired Daidouji was quite tense. "Just relax, Tomoyo-chan. Anything is okay. We are used to sharing everything since childhood, ne? Even it`s a stupid, unimportant or almost impossible stuffs like... Clow Cards and magic." She said that as her hands caressed the staff in loving touch. "At first I was questioning it. But now I am happy to be their friends. I met Syaoran, Yue-san, Kero, Mizuki-sensei, and our friendship got deeper by every occurence. You had faith in me whatever happened, no matter how bad it was. So... it`s alright, Tomoyo-chan! Just say what`s bothering your mind."

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You are going to believe me whatever I say?"

"Of course! Why shouldn`t I?"

"And you won`t be mad at me or stop being my friend?"

"Don`t be so foolish, Tomoyo-chan."

"Even if what I say is about taking someone`s life?"

"Yeah! But, wait a minute—you didn`t kill people for real, did you?" Her face showed a weird expression because of sudden shock. Tomoyo giggled in amusement, shaking her head gracefully just like her usual style.

"No, Sakura-chan. If I did that, what will you do anyway? Call the police?"

"Sure."

"Wow, you answered it straightaway."

"—and I will visit you at the prison everyday, bringing along delicious food, talking about random stuffs one day long and go home after sunset. I`ll keep doing that until you are free."

Tomoyo stared in disbelief. Those were beyond her prediction.

Sakura smiled, clasping their hands together. "So, what is it?"

The young Daidouji felt her doubt fade away. She pulled out her cellphone once more and spoke in a firm voice. "You were curious about this, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yup!"

"And I`ve told you that it was from Hiiragizawa-san."

"Yup!"

"But I haven`t explained to you why. Basically, that thing is what I`m going to tell you."

"Is that private enough?"

"If the other listeners are Li-kun, your father, Touya-san, Kero-chan, and Yukito-san... then yes, I would say it is private. At least for now."

"Okay, I understand. Go ahead."

"Hiiragizawa-san gave me this because we have to be in touch for twenty-four hours seven days a week. Well.. it was his injunction, truthfully. Not mine. I never wished to receive a new cellphone—moreover an expensive one. I already have a device with same function." Tomoyo paused, stealing a glance towards her best friend who just smiled and let her continue. It was relieving, though. She gathered confidence as much as she could muster, then said, "I assume you pry about the reason, Sakura-chan. Am I wrong?"

Sakura nodded. "Your birthday is still eight months away, so.."

"It`s not a present," Tomoyo said, supressing a laugh which almost burst. A simple-minded Sakura always could find a way to dilute the tense atmosphere. "He was in London for years and never paid us a visit; why all so sudden would Hiiragizawa-san give me birthday present?"

Sakura went silent. A blush crept up to her cheeks because of embarassment. Yeah... the Daidouji had a point with her latest statement.

"If that's so... what is the real cause?"

Here it is. Tomoyo knew the main question would come but, still, it`s hard to answer. To reveal the truth. To reveal her stupidity (she classified `helping a drunken Eriol back to his room in the cruise` as a gigantic foolishness now). To concede that she is no longer the innocent, unstained Daidouji like she used to be—at least in other people`s point of view.

"Sakura, I-I-I.."

Pause.

Sakura waited patiently without words as Tomoyo inhaled a long breath, trying to control her mind. Emotions rampaged over her and it was hard not to cry. From the day she found out about this pregnancy, Tomoyo had not shed any tears. But now it felt like her bulwark would break just because of a light touch. Pathetic, oh yeah. Depression attacked her as if it were sea waves clashing into coral hills. The sensation of facing Sakura and her mother was about the same. She felt like being able to rip off the mask that she wore everyday.

Yet again, no tear was shed.

"I am pregnant with his child."

.

**to be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**skybluescramble **again:

so?

would you like to press the small green button below? :)**  
**


	7. Lies

from **skybluescramble**:

Big hug for my beta-reader, **Irrevocable Truth**, who has such a wonderful patience to fix my stupid English :D Big hug for anyone who read and like this fic, also for wonderful reviews from **prilly55**, **Shanaa12** (sorry, I may not be able to meet your expectations. Life as a Japanese high school student is… well, pretty busy =,="), **Seirin**, **krazypig91**, **tina**, **FantasyFan123**, **Paulita**, **James Birdsong**, **cheng**, **NekoTaku-chan** (my ridiculous partner, really miss you sis!), **tomoyo-amethyst**, and **Krissy**. Thank you friends! :D

This is the seventh chapter! For my beloved readers :3

DISCLAIMER:

I think I have to type this thing no matter how annoying it is.

Alright, Card Captor Sakura is not mine. CLAMP owns it.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

Eriol suddenly had a blank stare. He never felt so unsure in his life. Did she? Did she need him?

.

.

.

REITERATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

"_It`s not a present," Tomoyo said, supressing a laugh which almost burst. "He was in London for years and never paid us a visit; why all so sudden would Hiiragizawa-san give me birthday present?"_

"_If that's so... what is the real cause?"_

"_Sakura, I-I-I.."_

_Pause._

_Sakura waited patiently without words as Tomoyo inhaled a long breath_

"_I am pregnant with his child."_

.

.

CHAPTER #7: Lies

DEAD silence.

After Tomoyo told her about the truth, Sakura didn`t say a word. And the amethyst-eyed young Daidouji didn`t dare to break the stillness. Until...

"Were you engaged?" It was Sakura`s question. Predictable.

"No."

"Married?"

"You would've known if I was, Sakura-chan."

"Is it because of... because of... mu... mutual—" Sakura stammered. She wasn`t one to talk about things regarding physical relationships**,** and every time she tried, she would end up stuttering.

Tomoyo smiled bitterly. "No."

"So," said Sakura after a few minutes, "It was an accident?"

"Practically... _yes_."

"When did you find out about this, To-chan?"

"Several days ago. Last week? Not really sure."

"And you didn`t tell me?"

"I`ve just told you."

"You know what I mean."

Forcing a proper smile, Tomoyo said, "I was afraid. Afraid of you leaving me."

"Tomoyo-chan, you do understand that will never happen."

"Are you not regretting this? Don`t lie to me, Sakura-chan. Even I can`t stop blaming myself for being so careless."

They fell into silence once more.

And this time was longer than before.

"I regret it," Sakura finally spoke, breaking the ice in the process. "I don`t like the fact you got pregnant by accident. But... how could I leave you, To-chan? I love you so much. We used to face things together and we always will. This situation is not an exception."

She could just yell at her with burning anger. She could just leave the room and stop talking to her. She could just go... but instead she stayed. She stretched her arms and wrapped them around Tomoyo`s shoulders. The bond between them is stronger than friendship.

* * *

"THANKS, Sakura-chan. I feel better."

The girl shook her head. "It`s okay. Being able to help you is my pleasure."

"Well, see you later then." Tomoyo said as she repacked her things into a handbag. The bright expression that wasonce written all over Sakura`s face dimmed. She stood up, asking softly, "You won`t stay for dinner?"

"Sorry," Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "I have to go home now. I must see Eriol by six."

Worried, Sakura turned her head to check the clock. "It`s already five-thirty. You will be late, Tomoyo-chan! Let me ask Touya**-**nii-chan to drive you there."

"No!" Tomoyo refused abruptly. Sakura jumped backward by reflex, surprised. Realizing that she might have scared the Card Mistress, Tomoyo tried to explain. "Please don`t tell anyone about Hiiragizawa-san. Except you, no one knows he`s in Tomoeda. I don`t want to receive more questions. Not yet."

_Beep beep._

"Tomoyo, your cellphone."

"Just ignore it." She was still busy looking for some scattered stuffs. "Sheesh ~ where`s my purse? Sakura, help me. I cannot find it."

"Where did you last put it?"

"Over there." Tomoyo pointed at a certain spot near the desk. In seconds they both looked so busy bending down (and sometimes squatting) as they searched for the missing purse. Those girls would have still been at it if not for a loud, loud, roar coming from the doorway. Syaoran`s roaring. Sakura immediately rushed downstairs; nonetheless Tomoyo managed to grab her cellphone and took a look at the small screen.

_A message received_.

No need to think. Only one person who knew the number of that phone. Half-heartedly she opened the message and walked out from Sakura`s room, but when her eyes finished scanning over the sentence written in the message, she stopped dead in her tracks. Tomoyo was terrified. Very, very terrified. She ran down the stairs—for awhile she forgot about being pregnant—and by three seconds' time she was with a pile of people gathered in front of the doorway.

She saw a shocked Sakura.

She saw a dumbfounded Touya.

She saw Sakura`s father, Kero and Yukito remaining calm even though their expression couldn`t hide that they were surprised.

But the one that stood out the most was… she saw an irritated Syaoran.

Her mind flew back to the short message she`d read a little while ago.

_**Sender: 09028xxx**_

_**Message: **_

_**I changed my mind. **_

_**I`m in front of Sakura`s house right now to pick you up.**_

* * *

_ABOUT an hour ago._

Nakuru peeked at her master with a sympathetic look while doing her chores. She couldn`t help but wonder (and sometimes pity, which rarely happened) why recently he spent so much time sitting on the Throne of Evil. In the morning, he read the newspaper for ten minutes, then wasted the rest of the two hours by staring blankly outside the window. At night, after dinner, he would bring along piles of books with him into that room and stayed up until late. Other people would probably just ignore this. But for Nakuru, she knew. She knew her master didn`t get a word out of anything he was trying to read. His mind was somewhere else. Something was bothering him. She had some predictions about it but... no, no, no, asking him was a bad idea. Eriol Hiiragizawa would be pissed. And Nakuru understood what could happen when her master got annoyed.

"If you keep daydreaming, Ruby Moon, you`ll ruin my carpet."

The deep voice sent her back to reality. Clumsily Nakuru looked down and her eyes grew big. She`d vacuumed (with the strongest level) the same spot for God-knows-how-long! Panicking, she immediately turned off the vacuum-cleaner and examined the carpet. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She _did _ruin the carpet. On it**,** now**,** there was an area where the layer seemed so thin. The furry, soft surface that brought the comfortable image was gone. Smiling guiltily, Nakuru turned to face her master.

"Mmm ~ Eriol, ehehehehehehee..."

"Oh well," he mumbled in a sarcastic tone, "Guess I need to buy a new one."

"That idiot is concerned about you, Eriol."

Eriol and Nakuru turned their heads to the source of the voice. Spinel flew in, its small wings flapping elegantly as it approached the Throne of Evil. It floated up until Eriol`s eye level then said, "You act like a stranger lately. This is not yourself, Master."

"That`s supposed to be my line, Suppi-chan!" Nakuru protested.

"I already said it for you," Spinel replied calmly. It wasn`t in the mood to argue with Nakuru. "You can say a simple `thanks`."

Nakuru hesitated. She was confused. "Oh, okay... Thanks."

"You`re welcome."

Tossing aside his guardians` unimportant speech, Eriol asked Spinel. "What kind of my behavior do you call strange? This is the usual me."

"No, Master," the feline shook its head. "We`ve been living with you for years. We know the differences. You often have a blank stare lately, and not aware about your surroundings. Also, you try to distract yourself by keeping an eye at Miss Tomoyo. I must warn you, Master. You are about to cross the line. You're starting to act as if you were her father, telling her this and that in a commanding, demanding tone. Most of the time you gave her no choice. She might not like it, Eriol."

Eriol chuckled. He reached out an arm to pet Spinel`s small head before saying, "You are exaggerating, Spinel. I am not distracting myself from anything. I don`t have such a big problem**,** except Daidouji-san."

The feline gave a mysterious smile. "You know you do, Eriol."

"Mention one."

"Miss Mizuki."

And Eriol Hiiragizawa fell into silence.

…

Minutes passed by. No words were exchanged．Nakuru and Spinel shared a look**,** knowing they had guessed it precisely.

"Don`t make Miss Tomoyo the rebound, Master." Spinel said. "I just want to say that. Please forgive my impoliteness." After saying those lines in a casual (yet stabbing at the same time, somehow) tone, the feline flew towards its partner. "Come on, Ruby, we need to find a new carpet to replace this one you messed up."

"You`re willing to help?" Nakuru asked with her usual high-pitched voice as she dragged along the vacuum-cleaner.

Spinel smirked. "No. If I don`t do it, I cannot prevent you from buying something silly."

They went out of that room, leaving Eriol alone. But even though those two were no longer there, Eriol still could hear some of their conversations clearly. The noise of vacuum-cleaner sucking dust also reached his ears. Maybe Nakuru was now working on the corridors.

"We are going to choose a carpet, Suppi." Nakuru gave a desperate sigh. "How mean you are, saying that I may buy something _silly_."

"You can do freaky things anywhere, anytime."

"Suppi, you _really _are a meanie..."

"At least I`m not the one who bought a Miley Cyrus towel for Eriol`s birthday present."

Another shriek of annoyance flew into the air.

Eriol slumped himself even more on his Throne of Evil. His head ached. Messing his hair roughly, Eriol pulled out the Sun Key, releasing its true form**,** then spelled some quick chants. He blocked all the noise from outside. Yeah, he needed to do that, because no matter how complicated his mind was, this manor almost never provided him quietness.

The air turned cold and dull after his chants worked. Eriol shut his eyes as his thoughts recalled past memories. It was still clear in his head. The fight between him and Kaho Mizuki. The day when he saw _his _Kaho look so flushed in another man`s arms. The moment when a heart-broken Eriol Hiiragizawa decided to go cruising to clear his mind. Now it was already two months since he last saw Kaho. Recently he knew nothing about the priestess, excluding the fact that they were no longer sharing the same house. When he got back from the cruise, all of her stuffs were gone. It was like she had never been there. Nakuru and Spinel didn`t know about it either until he told them she was leaving.

Truth is, it was a piece of cake for Eriol to look for that woman using his magic. But strangely he didn`t want to. His pride, oh his pride! He was the one who told her to get out from his life, wasn`t he?

Now, after thinking over it, maybe his harsh words were unnecessary. Kaho was gorgeous and people were aware of it. Her gracefulness, kindness, and elegance never lessened although time went by. It was pretty normal if she had lots of friends. Especially male friends. He had better not called them `_sons of btches_` in his last phone call. Yeah... that was his fault. But what if Kaho fell in love with another man? Was it normal? He loved her more than anyone else in this world and she knew it. He gave her everything he could offer. They shared a house. They shared a chamber. They shared the bed. They even shared the same feeling... or not?

Did Kaho care about him?

Yes, she had said it herself.

Did Kaho respect him?

So much.

Did Kaho _love _him?

Eriol suddenly had a blank stare. He never felt so unsure in his life. Did she? Did she need him? Kaho was an independent woman who could manage things perfectly all by herself. He knew that, too. And it bore a hole inside his heart. Somehow it felt so stupid, being stubborn over someone who, in all conscience, didn't need his presence. Kaho was tough. Almost like... Tomoyo Daidouji.

Wait.

_Tomoyo Daidouji?_

In a flash, his balloons of thoughts vanished. Eriol blinked few times and then glanced to the nearest clock. He had a dinner appointment (and medical check) with Tomoyo tonight. The raven-haired girl was now in Sakura`s house, doing whatever she liked to do. Baking some cakes? Making lunch together? Or helping Sakura sew a yukata for Syaoran? Oh well ~ toss it aside, Hiiragizawa! Eriol refocused himself as he gazed at the clock. It was still too early but... surely some rescheduling would do. He grabbed his cell-phone, car key, and headed towards the door, a thin smile absurdly plastered on his lips.

_Don`t make Miss Tomoyo on the rebound, Master_.

No. He didn`t.

_You try to distract yourself by keeping an eye at Miss Tomoyo._

That was wrong.

The most genuine reason behind his actions of `excessive responsibility` was...

All he needed now was someone who needs him.

How pathetic.

* * *

"WHAT on earth are you doing here?"

Tomoyo looked around in an attempt to find the speaker of words that almost blurted out from her lips. Easy. Especially when there was no one as pissed as Syaoran standing near her. The Not-So-Little Wolf stepped forward as he repeated what he had said earlier. His tone was full of suspicion and anticipation. "Hiiragizawa."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kinomoto," Eriol greeted Fujitaka politely, ignoring the death glare from Syaoran. "Long time no see, eh? You too, Cerberus, Yukito, Touya-san, and—" his smile grew wider, "Sakura."

"Good afternoon, Hiiragizawa." Fujitaka answered, playing his part as a host (since the others were just standing there and doing nothing). "Please, come in."

Tomoyo was sure she heard Syaoran mumble _`What the fck?`_ under his breath. Well, it seemed that the relationship between the Incarnation and him remained the same. The weird kind of rivalry aura Syaoran had for Eriol still existed. She wondered why Eriol bothered him that much, but the answer never came to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto, but I`m afraid I`ll leave soon." He rejected with a smile.

Syaoran calmed down. Sakura, on the other hand, peeked at Tomoyo with a questioning look.

"Alright, then," Fujitaka nodded in understanding. "If I may know, what brings you here?"

Now the six pairs of eyes stared directly at the Sorcerer. Tomoyo cringed, hoping silently that Eriol`s reply would not come up as something controversial.

"Ah… I`m sorry. I haven`t explained my sudden visit here. I dropped by to pick Daidouji-san up."

And the very same six pairs of eyes moved their focus to Tomoyo.

"Today we have a date."

Her hope shattered into pieces. Dear God, how could You be so cruel? Tomoyo shot him a warning glare, but the perpetual glint of confidence in his brilliant dark eyes was unbeatable. Moreover, he was so natural, relax, and convincing. There was no way people doubt whatever he said. Sometimes Tomoyo found it difficult to believe; Eriol Hiiragizawa was more like some novelist creation than an actual flesh-and-blood man. It was like everything went his way. If he wanted something, he would get it. That was what she thought.

"You have _what?_" Syaoran nearly jumped.

"A date." Eriol repeated, suppressing an amused smile that almost appeared on his face. Probably pissing Li Syaoran off was virtually one of his hidden hobbies.

Touya turned his gaze to Tomoyo. "I didn`t know you were together. Wait—I think _we_ didn`t know about you two being together."

Damn Hiiragizawa.

"I—uhm—I want to tell you today, but now it seems unnecessary." Tomoyo was surprised at how fast her brain set up such a lie. She nervously examined the people around her, and exhaled in relief after seeing their convinced expressions. Only one person who knew she was lying: Sakura.

"How long has it been?"

"Two months ago," Sakura suddenly spoke up. "Right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ngg… yes." She nodded in an affirmative way.

Syaoran looked as if he was slapped on the face. "Hold on a sec! Sakura, you knew it and didn`t say a thing to me?"

"Because I said that I wanted to tell you by myself," Tomoyo replied, trying to give Sakura her escape. The Cherry Blossom was no good at lying. She usually ended up stammering and, after awhile, revealing all the truth—which was the last thing Tomoyo wished for. "I`m so sorry."

"It`s okay," Fujitaka said again. "Now we all know, right? It was a good thing, so you don`t need to apologize, Tomoyo."

Eriol chuckled as he nonchalantly adjusted his watch, turning it around his wrist. He seemed very indifferent to the whole affair happening under his nose. "Now if I may, Mr. Kinomoto… I would like to go with Daidouji-san now… I have blocked your doorway long enough."

* * *

PUFFING out her cheeks, Nakuru Akizuki walked along the stone path across the front yard of Hiiragizawa manor. She was still upset with her `meanie` partner. Obviously, she was defeated in their last bickering like usual. Somehow Suppi apparently got smarter, Nakuru thought inwardly. It always got a way to trick her! How could Eriol have created such an evil partner for her, the cute and sincere Ruby Moon?

She started to run because the sky was getting darker. If she continued to walk, she might get caught in the rain before reaching her destination. Geez~ Nakuru just realized how huge this manor was—although the one who did most of the chores was her. She stopped in front of the fence, bending down to check the mailbox. Hmm... leaflets, old newspapers, mostly nothing important. Nakuru was about to throw them all in the garbage when something slipped from her grasp. It fell nicely on the ground, its front side welcomed her sight.

She blinked.

A deep red envelope.

Wedding invitation.

She picked itup, eyebrows twitching in curiosity as she flipped that thing to see the sender`s name.

_Kaho Mizuki_.

.

**to be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**skybluescramble** again: 

I am not so happy to tell you this, but _the next update probably won`t come soon_. It will take time, for real (school, club activities, exchange-student programs, and homework really frustrate me -,- ). Just please, bear with me. Okay? :)

I love you all.


	8. There is Something Knocking Your Heart

from **skybluescramble**: 

Sorry to make you wait this long for a simple, simple update :(

But you have to bear with me, friends, and I have to bear with my daily schedule, too. As usual, thanks to my proofreader **Irrevocable Truth **and her laptop, my reviewers: **winterkaguya**, **James Birdsong**, **cheng**, **FantasyFan123**, **asga**, **krazypig91**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **coolbound**, **Seirin**, **ZebraBow**, and especially **sie ching **(I didn`t know anything about that Taiwanese drama. Maybe so far you find this fic`s storyline is about the same with the drama you have mentioned, but I am sure there will be any differences in the later chapters… because this fic is written by me :D haha . by the way, I WILL NOT see the drama. Don`t want to be influenced with anything, umumu :3 )

Into the story ~~

DISCLAIMER:

Card Captor Sakura? Ask CLAMP. I don`t have it :3

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

_No_, the voice inside Eriol`s head abruptly said. _Not yours_.

.

.

.

CHAPTER #8: There is Something That Knocks Your Heart

TOMOEDA Central Hospital.

_Here it goes_, Tomoyo said inwardly, rolling her eyes when Eriol was too busy checking his schedule as they made their way inside the big, white building. From now on, guess she would be here pretty often.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san?" She gave him a sweet fake smile. Having such a manipulative side made it easier for her to do things like that. Who says this young Daidouji couldn't be an actress? "What`s the matter?"

He returned the very same type of smile. "Nothing. I just want to remind you."

"About what?"

"We`ll meet your obstetrician soon."

"I know."

"And we`ll have your first medical ultrasonography diagnostic."

"I know that, too. You are not the one with the planner, Hiiragizawa-san."

"But this is the first time, Daidouji-san," he said. "Aren`t you nervous?"

That kind of question made Tomoyo`s temper rise again. Plastering a sarcastic smile on her lips, she turned her head to face the Londoner. "Excuse me, Hiiragizawa-san. How can I be nervous after all those lies you told Sakura-chan`s family? To be honest, I am now screwed up! No space in my mind to feel tense. Thanks to you, anyway."

"It`s amusing when you are being sarcastic."

"No. I`m dead serious." She replied cynically.

"Things will be easier this way, Daidouji-san," he answered with an abundance of confidence in his voice. "All you have to do is believe in me."

"Don`t flatter yourself, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo murmured. Sharp. The way he sounded sure about everything annoyed her. "Because of you, now I have to tell some lies to Sakura-chan`s family. And to make things worse, you made Sakura-chan tell a lie as well."

"Sakura knows the truth?"

"You don`t look so surprised about that."

Eriol flashed his trademark evil grin. "It`s predictable, Daidouji-san. Predictable."

"Hiiragizawa-san, it`s not _funny_."

"Sakura _did_ tell lies before, Daidouji-san. In the card-capturing and card-transforming days... in case you`ve forgotten." Eriol stated calmly. "No need to exaggerate the `lying` part. Everyone lies, as a matter of fact."

They arrived in front of the receptionist`s desk. Tomoyo immediately shut her opened mouth up. She might've been pissed, but not stupid enough to continue their fuss right before someone else. She let the Incarnation ask for directions from the receptionist, and by the time he was done, her mood to talk already faded away. Tailing Eriol in silence, she made her way towards the obstetrician`s room with a plain face.

"I will register you," Eriol said, approaching the nurse who sat in the obstetrician`s waiting room. Tomoyo nodded weakly before taking her seat beside another pregnant woman who arrived there before them. She was tired of arguing.

* * *

"MRS. HIIRAGIZAWA, please come in."

Eriol and Tomoyo spontaneously turned their head, staring at each other with confusion reflected in their eyes. _Who_ the heck was called by the nurse?

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa, please come in." She repeated.

This time, Tomoyo got it perfectly.

"You registered me as _Mrs. Hiiragizawa?_" She snapped at him while shooting a glare. "How dare you—"

"I did not!" Eriol hissed in protest, flashing his innocent look—if only Tomoyo wasn`t in an angry state, she would recognize the candidness there. "The nurse just asked my name when I registered you. I didn`t expect her to address you like that!"

Tomoyo continued to glare, but soon she realized it didn`t make things any different now. "Guess I don`t have any another choice but to go with it." She mumbled with annoyance, standing up to meet the call. Taking a deep breath to relax herself (and to fix her screwed-up expression), she entered the office, which door was opened by Eriol. She felt very thankful that the office had such a cozy atmosphere. It helped her get rid of the tension.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hiiragizawa." The doctor greeted Eriol with a warm smile. "I still remember your last visit."

Bemused, Tomoyo looked at the Sorcerer questioningly. "You came here before?"

He nodded casually. "I needed to arrange your check-ups' schedule and match it with his. Besides, he was a friend of Kaho... years ago."

"Oh."

She caught something different in his way of calling the priestess, but she felt talking about that topic right now wasn`t such a wise thing to do.

Rokuonji turned to Tomoyo, smiling. "Ah.. this must be your wife, Mr. Hiiragizawa," He looked again at Eriol—whose once ascertaining smile suddenly became weird because of awkwardness—and didn`t notice Tomoyo cringing after hearing the `wife` word. "A Daidouji, eh? You have a good taste of female beauty." He complimented before letting them sit on the chairs in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

Tomoyo took a glance at his name tag as Eriol offered one of the chairs for her. ROKUONJI REI.

"So, Doctor Rokuonji," Eriol started after clearing his throat few times. "Please give her all the best. I am no help if it comes to pregnancy."

Rokuonji chuckled silently (in Tomoyo`s opinion, that chuckling voice almost sounded like Santa Claus`). "Mr. Hiiragizawa... you are really like an expectant father."

Tomoyo gulped. These conversations somehow made her uncomfortable, but she couldn`t help it. Saying that Eriol wasn`t her husband would make things grow complicated. She had to remember: she was a Daidouji after all. People knew that name. She was born with responsibilities to maintain her family`s reputation. It was not such a big deal so far (even when she got some problems in finding a job), but… lately she realized that being a Daidouji sometimes had huge disadvantages.

Fortunately, the obstetrician named Rokuonji soon started their actual conversation.

"I will go with checking your blood pressure first, Mrs. Hiiragizawa."

Okay. Scratch the word `fortunate` before. Hearing someone call her _Mrs. Hiiragizawa_ was still causing an unpleasant feeling and it burdened her chest. Trying her best to ignore the awkwardness between her and Eriol, she nodded obediently and then put her left arm on the desk while Rokuonji prepared the gauge. It seemed that he had noticed the oh-so-tense form of those two so as he chuckled again.

"You both need to relax."

Eriol put on a forced smile. "Uhm—I think we're just… nervous."

"I know. I passed through that experience, too. It was quite frustrating at first, but it`s okay. All you need is adjusting yourself with the new things." The doctor wrote down some numbers on a piece of paper when he spoke. Obviously he was done with the checking. "Well, Mrs. Hiiragizawa, your blood pressure is normal and there is no problem in your heartbeat rate. Now, please lay down on the bed. I am going to check on your pregnancy."

* * *

BOTH Spinel and Nakuru were at a loss for words. For minutes they just sat silently on the couch in the living room, staring at the red envelope which was put on the table. Finally, admitting that she couldn`t endure it any longer, Nakuru sighed heavily.

"Suppi-chan… what to do?"

The feline gave her a puzzled look. "Why do you ask me?"

"Oh come on, Suppi-chan!" the Moon Guardian cried out. "From all people, who could I ask for help in a situation like this?"

Spinel shrugged its small shoulders. "Think for yourself?"

"I have no idea!" she said loudly, arms raised high above her head. "I really have no idea how to tell Eriol about this!"

"So let him know." Spinel said simply as it flew away, leaving its partner alone in the living room.

"You don`t care about Eriol`s feelings? How can we just let him know that Kaho-san is going to get married this weekend? With the man named—" she peeked again at the wedding invitation, "—Ishida Yuuki?"

Stopping in its tracks, Spinel turned around to face Nakuru one more time. "But there`s nothing we can do about it, right?"

* * *

UNEASYNESS. That was all Syaoran felt in this very moment. He was also assured that he would be like that for the rest of the day. After Tomoyo`s leaving with the damn stupid sorcerer named Eriol Hiiragizawa, out of the blue Syaoran got a migraine. Even though his body sat in front of the television with Kero and Yukito, his mind flew somewhere else. Well… he couldn`t get it. He didn`t understand it. He saw Tomoyo for years as a single-and-very-happy young lady but all of a sudden a guy showed up and declared himself as her boyfriend. Syaoran treated Tomoyo like his own younger sister, so this kind of thing was really a big deal for him. Moreover, if that _self-declaring_ guy was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Heck.

It was a gigantic deal.

He had to know what was happening under his nose.

But _how?_

Making a call to Tomoyo?

No, no. Too straight-out.

Asking Sakura?

Yeah, maybe it would work out fine. Sakura was used to being Tomoyo`s closest person and it meant she definitely knew something. Okay… so far, his girlfriend seemed to be the best way out of this problem. Hopefully**,** after getting some information from her, this fcking disturbing migraine would be gone soon.

Syaoran rose on his feet and proceeded to go upstairs.

He knocked the door once. No answer. He knocked it again three times but still received no response. Tentatively, he turned the doorknob—and froze for a moment as if considering something . Yeah... he could have entered, but his inner-self never allowed him to do so. Manners, Li. Manners.

"Sakura, are you in?" He asked, finally taking the first step to enter her bedroom. Giving his surroundings a look, he made a mental note about how untidy that room was, especially for a girl`s. No, for a young woman`s. Then he remembered that on all probability the one who created the mess wasn`t her, but the sweet-addict Sun Guardian who took form as an orange plushie doll. Unconsciously grinning, Syaoran pushed the door to open wider. However, before he got a chance to take further steps , a confused voice startled him.

"Syaoran...?"

Followed with another voice—and this one contained a warning tone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The No-More-Little Wolf turned around on his heels swiftly, facing Sakura (who gave him a questioning look) and Touya (who shot him a death glare) by the next second. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Man, this was no good.

"What did you do in my room?" Sakura asked.

"I should have known that you were a pervert," muttered Touya with great annoyance.

Syaoran was speechless. He didn`t know which to answer first. So when he saw those Kinomotos opening their mouth once again to speak, he hastily replied without even thinking. "I didn`t do anything! Really, it`s nothing! I was looking for Sakura and I thought she—I mean you, Sakura—might be here! Kinomoto-san, you misunderstood this situation. S-S-Sakura! You believe me, don`t you?"

Silence.

Syaoran got two pairs of eyes looking at him in a weird way as his reward.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. "I must have sounded stupid." He was in his twenties now, and the way he talked a while ago was simply... well, idiotic.

"Syaoran?"

"Forget my rambling," he managed to say with a firmer tone. "Sakura, I need to ask you some questions."

"You can just ask now," Touya retorted. His eyes glinted dangerously.

Syaoran gulped. It wasn`t something that could be asked when Touya was around. He knew Touya cared about Tomoyo, too, yet felt it sorely odd to talk about Sakura`s best friend`s sudden relationship with the damn Hiiragizawa in front of her brother. Not a good idea, to be exact. He would look very nosy—and it would adversely affect his future relationship with Sakura. Till nowadays, Touya never ceased to beware about him, meaning he had not gotten his full credibility. Being `nosy` would make things worse.

"I think you said that you have something to talk about with my sister," the older Kinomoto spoke again. His killer tone hadn`t changed.

Syaoran sweatdropped. He had to say something... quickly!

"Uhm, ngg... I forgot?"

Not convincing, to be honest. But it was enough to stop their curiousity. Touya kept his suspicion on Syaoran for awhile before he finally decided to go downstairs. "Just get out of her room!" he shouted before walking away.

"You okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked casually as she entered the chamber. "You don`t look so well."

"I-I am fine," he stuttered a bit, watching his girlfriend while the Card Mistress fetched a medium-sized suitcase from under her bed and in seconds started to disassemble the wardrobe. Soon her bed was full with piles of clothes. Shirts, skirts, dresses, socks, toiletries, and (Syaoran tried hard not to blush) underwears were scattered everywhere. Sighing in contentment, she then bent down to put those stuff in the suitcase.

"Whoa whoa, hold on, Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed her shoulders. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Me? I'm packing."

"You want to run away?"

"Hoe?"

"Huh?"

Sakura turned around, now facing her confused boyfriend completely. "Syaoran, you don`t know?"

"I don`t know _what?_"

The Cherry Blossom slapped her forehead. "Oh my, I thought you knew! Well, you _should!_" Smiling smugly, she reached in her pocket, revealing a deep red envelope in her trademark cheerful chirp. "Taraaaa...!"

"What`s this?" Syaoran picked the rectangular thing from Sakura, flipping it two times before starting his inspection. "Wedding invitation, huh? Let`s see who's found their soulmate this time." He scanned the envelope carefully and his eyes bugged out a moment later.

Sakura flashed him a smug smile. "Quite shocking, ne?"

"No way," He murmured. "Mizuki-_sensei?_"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "During the weekend. Touya-nii-chan found the invitation today. It was sent from England about two weeks ago, but perhaps Mizuki-_sensei _didn`t use the special class mail service. You`d better pack your things after you get home, Syaoran. My father said we`ll be taking our flight to England the day after tomorrow."

"Me too?" Syaoran pointed at himself in a foolish way.

"Of course! It`s Mizuki-_sensei_`s wedding! All of us must attend the ceremony!" She spoke passionately, eyes glinting with expectations. "Ah! I have to call Tomoyo-chan! It`s possible she received the same invitation!"

She rushed out of her room to get to the phone desk downstairs, leaving Syaoran alone. The brunette sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, thinking hard.

_Something… is just not right_.

His instinct told him so.

And he believed that.

* * *

ERIOL watched as the doctor smeared a green jelly-like substance on Tomoyo`s stomach. He couldn`t help but feel the blood rush to his face when the raven-haired Daidouji lifted her top to expose the skin beneath. That part of her body was no longer flat. A small bulge could be seen when it wasn`t covered by clothes, as proof that there is a life inside. After smearing that green thing, Rokuonji started to rub her stomach with a device. Getting curious, Eriol moved his focus to the three monitors placed beside the bed—and his eyes widened when the picture appeared.

It had no color, actually.

Just dark, white, and some gray-ish area, that were somewhat blurry.

He saw _it_.

The fetus was still in its weird-looking form but surely it was alive. The still too-big head, too-small arms and legs flashed in the monitors. Its transparent skin gave them clear view of the tiny heart, pulsating very smoothly, almost invisible. Curled up like a sleeping kitten, it looked so brittle, helpless yet cute.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo gasped. Eriol could tell her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You see the dark blob over there?" The doctor said as he used his finger to point to the nearest monitor. "It is the heart. I cannot tell the gender yet, so I don`t know whether I should call it a `she` or `he`." The joke was not funny at all, to be honest, but somehow it brought a smile over the Incarnation`s lips.

"Is that my baby?" Tomoyo asked with a croaked voice. She was about to cry. Her eyes reddened and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "She's beautiful…"

_No_, the voice inside Eriol`s head abruptly said. _Not yours_.

"I can see that you wish for a daughter, Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Doctor Rokuonji let out a light chuckle.

Tomoyo raised her right hand. This time, strangely, she wasn`t bothered when the doctor called her with Eriol`s last name. She reached up the monitor and caressed its surface gently in a loving touch. Her facial expression held such a great happiness and it made her—if possible—more dazzling than ever. "It`s my baby…"

_No, Daidouji-san. It`s not_.

His chest ached as the tightness inside clenched him more. Every second he saw those three monitors, looking atthe small fetus that still had no significant motion, he felt a peculiar emotion waving through his being. Soon, he found it was hard to breathe normally.

_The baby is not yours._

"I can see my baby."

_It`s ours_...

"Do you hear me?" Tomoyo whispered, her other hand moved to caress her jelly-covered stomach. "It`s Mommy."

_...and Daddy is here._

.

**.to be continued**

* * *

**skybluescramble **again:

Okay, at least it`s done. Finally. Now you need to wait for another update. Really sorry, pals :(


	9. You don't Belong With Me

from **skybluescramble**:

As usual, I`d like to thank all my reviewers: **Shanaa12**, **AmethystCrystals**, **Oncinlity**, **momo**, **wakuwaku p**, **anonymous reader**, **James Birdsong**,  
**tomoyo-amethyst**, **cheng**, **Paulita**, **crazypig91**, **Innocent`s Sorrow **(don`t worry, I LOVE reading my reviews :) leave as much as you please, okay?), **Haine-91**, **B.A.K11**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **Leafless**, **JHeyTTernallie**, and **coolbound**; and you who put my fic into your favorite or story alert. I`m so glad :D

Ah ... and I`d like to sent my biggest cheer for my superb (stands for _super-busy_, haha) beta-reader: **Irrevocable Truth** :D thanks for your hardwork, girl :)

However, I have to thank you once more for being patient. Yeah, just like the other fanfic writers, balancing your own daily life in reality with your life as a fanfic writer is as easy as beating Hogwarts` Whomping Willow (no need to explain more about that, I`m sure all of you knew J.K Rowling`s Harry Potter) -_-"a

So, I present this chapter. Maybe it`s far from your expectation, but... yeah, this is it.

And could you wait again for the next update? *grinning apologetically

DISCLAIMER:

CLAMP has Card Captor Sakura.

The owner of the original plot is not me, **skybluescramble**.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"Are you going to answer my question, Daidouji-san?" Another step forward. "…or _not?_".

.

.

.

CHAPTER #9: You (don`t) Belong With Me

CERTAINLY there was something.

That was Eriol's thought as he drove his way home. He felt a strange thing when he was in the hospital, accompanying Tomoyo for her first pregnancy check. There, surely, was something... but he didn`t understand what. Something that caused a whimsical feeling warmed his heart. Nescience was unfamiliar with the Sorcerer, who was used to knowing almost everything he wanted to know, so he found this troublesome. He then diverted his gaze from the road to a certain woman sitting on the passenger`s seat. His expression automatically softened. She had fallen asleep, somehow, with her blouse unintentionally lifted up, revealing her stomach. Her left hand lay there idly. It was possible that she stroked her own stomach before falling into deep slumber. Reverting his concentration back to the road, he sighed deeply as tiredness washed over him so suddenly. Thirty minutes later, they arrived in front of Tomoyo`s house (rented house, in a practical way). Eriol shifted on his seat, raised his right arm and shook her shoulders to wake her up. She made a small sound of annoyance, but her eyes were kept shut. He tried again but the attempts were all vain. Soon Eriol withdrew his hand, exasperated. It was already ten at night. He stole one more glance at Tomoyo and, after deliberating with himself for awhile, he decided to let her sleep a bit longer. So instead, he drove the car towards Hiiragizawa manor. Nakuru would take good care at her. However, Tomoyo needed some rest without disturbance.

By ten twenty-three they got home. Eriol hit the brake smoothly before spelling a chant to close the gateway. Getting out from the car, Eriol saw Nakuru come, concerns written over her face. He brushed a hand through his hair nonchalantly before lifting the sleeping figure of Tomoyo Daidouji out of the car.

"Help me bring her stuffs in," he said. "Prepare one of the guest rooms, Nakuru. Now."

"O-Okay!" The Moon Guardian rushed back inside the Hiiragizawa manor clumsily—her feet stumbled afew times even though she was able to get her balance again—and somewhat, it brought up Eriol`s astonishment. Being her master for years made him acquainted with all her habits, and he got it into his head when something uncommon happened. Nakuru`s recent act was something considered as _uncommon_. The only matter is, now was not the right moment to interrogate her.

Eriol laid Tomoyo gently on the bed and pulled the comforter up to just below her chest. He straightened, smoothing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She seemed so tranquil in her sleep, all burden vanished. Pleased, he turned on his heels, headed towards the exit and before closing that mahogany door shut, he switched the light off.

"Good night, Daidouji-san." He whispered.

Now he wanted to talk with Nakuru. He needed to know what was wrong.

* * *

BY MORNING, Tomoyo woke up. Only to find her body on an unknown bed, in an unknown room with an unknown smell, but the scenery outside the window still looked familiar. Where was she? Did something happen last night? Did she get kidnapped? Tomoyo scanned her surroundings as she made mental notes about it. The room was clean—_super_ clean, actually. There were some antiques decorating the room, bringing up its minimalist concept. Curiosity struck her. She rose on her feet and tiptoed to the door. She carefully put a hand on the knob before turning it in swift motion. The door swung open, let her off into the world outside.

Funny.

If she was kidnapped, like hell it would be this easy to get free.

What did she do yesterday?

Oh yeah. She went to the obstetrician with—

Her thought was cut off because the churning feeling at the pit of her stomach hit her oh-so-suddenly. Tomoyo dashed forward instantly, looking for the washstand with haste. When she saw one near the washing machine in the laundry room, Tomoyo rushed there, stooped above it, hands gripping the edge of the basin as she threw up whatever was left in her stomach. The dinner had been completely digested, so she only spewed the gastric fluid. She really felt terrible. Her head was spinning. She coughed a few times before starting spitting up again. God, was this the`morning sickness` that every single woman—who had ever been pregnant—mentioned?

Tomoyo was too busy dealing with her very first morning sick experience. She didn`t even realize when a brunette stood behind her, gently pulling her long dark hair away from the side of her head.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" the brunette spoke. Her facial expression reflected concerns.

Tomoyo didn`t give an immediate reply. Remaining quiet, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her breath ragged.

"I`m fine." Finally she answered, wiping her mouth with a clean towel near the washstand. "Nakuru, I`m fine. Stop slapping my back."

"Sorry. But... I`ll walk you to the room, okay?"

When they reached her room, Nakuru helped Tomoyo sit on the bed. She pulled one chair closer and took her seat there. "Are you really okay, Tomoyo-chan? Shall I call a doctor?" Worry was hinted in her voice as she held Tomoyo`s hand in a soothing way. "I am no human, even though I`ve been living in their form for years and know much about them, but I think I will never really understand pregnancy." Grabbing a glass of water from the nearest desk, Nakuru offered it to Tomoyo.

"No. I am _completely_ fine," Tomoyo answered, giving the brunette her reassuring smile**, **though this time was weaker than usual. "Thanks for the water."

"It`s nothing."

"So," Tomoyo said again after her feeling got better, "Where am I?"

Stupid question. It should be obvious.

"Hiiragizawa manor." Nakuru said in a more jolly tone. She knew at least she had to cheer Tomoyo up or at least bring up the good mood. "Last night you looked very tired, so Eriol decided to bring you here because he didn`t want to wake you up. He does not know yet where you put your house key."

Well... now and again that bossy Sorcerer did show a _slight_ generosity.

"Where is he now?"

Nakuru grimaced. "Ngg—I don`t think he wants to be disturbed by anyone right now."

"What`s the matter?" Tomoyo couldn`t help but ask. Nakuru`s expression was turning weird.

"Nothing in particular." The Moon Guardian replied, a second too fast to lessen the young Daidouji`s suspicion. "I will be right back, so stay here, okay? I`ll grab your breakfast." She dashed outside hurriedly without turning back. Tomoyo could tell that the brunette was nervous from telling a lie. But today, just today, she won`t bother to push the Moon Guardian for answers. She was deadly tired. Tomoyo turned her attention to her handbag which was abandoned on the bed and started to dig up in order to find her cellphone. Her _own _cellphone, not the thing that she received from a man named Eriol Hiiragizawa. She pressed the button to activate the device—her phone remained off for yesterday's duration. Well, the hospital and obstetrician`s office weren`t such good places to switch the phone on when it could beep oh-so-suddenly with the loudest volume.

_Five missed calls._

"I see..." she sighed. It should be obvious. She pressed another button to check the caller`s name.

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Her brows twitched. Okay, so this time she was definitely getting curious.

Tomoyo checked her mailbox. A new message appeared.

-x-

_**Sender: Sakura Kinomoto (09052xxx)**_

_**Message:**_

_**Did you get the invitation, too?**_

_**I can`t still believe it! Mizuki-sensei will get married this weekend!**_

_**How about going to England together? Dad said if you say yes, he`ll buy you a ticket so that we can sit beside each other.**_

_**Call me right back after reading this, kay? You didn`t answer my calls… **_

-x-

Shocked, Tomoyo stared blankly against a huge curtained window. Mizuki-sensei? Wedding? This weekend? Invitation? Those words (which strangely, sounded like they were being uttered by Sakura`s voice) floated inside her head, repeating themselves over and over and over again. Tomoyo tucked some loose strands behind her ear as she felt her heart rate shot up.

_Oh God_.

She sat there just breathing in and out, taking in morning air, still unable to do anything even though she knew that this fettle had `bad` written all over it. `Bad` with all the letters capitalized, and she was a hundred percent sure about her predicament. Tomoyo had to force herself to breathe again or she would suffer because of a sudden migraine. Slowly, she tried to decipher the current situation. She, Tomoyo Daidouji, the only daughter of the Conglomerate Hiroshi Daidouji and his well-groomed wife Sonomi Daidouji, who was famous for her elegancy, intelligence and gracefulness, the one who had been accidentally knocked up by Hiiragizawa Eriol, received a message from her best-of-the-best friend, Kinomoto Sakura, telling her about Kaho Mizuki`s wedding that would be held this weekend in England. Honestly it wasn`t _that _troublesome if only...

If only...

The Kaho Mizuki woman wasn`t the love of the Sorcerer`s life.

Tomoyo unconsciously stroked her belly with her free hand as she pressed button 1 on the cellphone`s keypad. It was a speed dial, directly conected to Sakura`s mobile number. She waited for awhile, but then hung up abruptly before getting any answers. Not now, her inner self suggested. Sakura can wait a little longer. The door reopened, revealing Nakuru with both hands busy carrying a tray of food, right after Tomoyo pushed her cellphone back into her bag. Smiling like nothing happened, she thanked the Moon Guardian.

"It`s alright, Tomoyo-chan. Because I like you so much." Nakuru answered with noticeable honesty. She put the tray near Tomoyo and sat beside her, making herself comfortable. "You know, this manor needs someone like you to make it more alive. Suppi-chan is always being a meanie to me, and Eriol is too busy for some nice talk. He`s kind, I know that, but sometimes I feel that he becomes like a householder more and more each day. Working, working, working. His recent life is around work, nothing else. Sometimes I even forget that he is my master, a powerful wizard who created me."

"And Spinel," Tomoyo added, sipping her warm tea slowly. She then helped herself buttering a piece of huge toast. Wonder where people sell this kind of thing...

"Yeah, and Suppi-chan. The evil small cat who is never tired of scolding me everday."

"I suppose Spinel just wants to get along with you, Nakuru. Maybe it has its own way to say that it cares about you."

Nakuru puffed her cheeks as she nodded three times. "Ngg... well, that makes sense. That`s _why _we need a person like you here, Tomoyo-chan! I myself cannot have that way of thinking. I bet I'm useless. Since last night I can`t even make Eriol comeout of the library... I wonder what he's doing there... Perhaps sitting on his favorite Throne of Evil while staring outside with glazing eyes..."

"Hiiragizawa is _what?_" Placing her toast back on its plate, Tomoyo was suddenly interested in Nakuru`s latest murmur.

Nakuru stared right into Tomoyo`s eyes, cupping her palms over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

A nod from the raven-haired girl was enough. "What happened with him?"

A guilty look was now all over Nakuru`s facial expression. "I shouldn`t have said it..."

"It`s okay." Tomoyo gave the Moon Guardian an understanding smile, the genuine one. "Don`t worry about telling me something. Anything`s fine. Besides... speaking of truth, you don`t seem to beable to bear that alone. Now, care to share what`s wrong with Eriol?"

The brunette sighed gloomily. "I don`t know much either..."

Tomoyo said nothing, she waited instead. She knew Nakuru hadn`t finished.

"...what should I do?"

"Is it because of me?" Carefully, Tomoyo asked. She had tons of presumptions floating inside her head but only two which stood out the most. She already said one. "Does it have any relation with my pregnancy?"

Nakuru expressed her disagreement with the idea. She might claim to know almost nothing, but surely she knew _something_. Noticing this, Tomoyo decided to take out her second biggest presumption. "So, I guess it`s in connection with Mizuki-sensei`s wedding..." She hung her sentence, waiting for Nakuru to give reactions, no matter how small it was, and when she saw the brunette flinch, she knew she had thrown the dart to the right spot. "...isn`t it?"

"How-how-how do you know that?"

_Bingo_.

"Let`s say I received one, too."

At this, Nakuru slumped on her feet. "Tomoyo-chan… I`m sorry you are involved in a situation like this…"

"It`s not your fault," she tried to calm her down, because Nakuru, if Tomoyo might say it frankly, looked like—uhm—_shit _right now. "It was me who was so careless when I was reunited with Hiiragizawa. This," her palm moved to touch her stomach, "wasn`t supposed to happen. But it did, right? You have nothing to worry about, Nakuru. This pregnancy is me and his mistake."

"But…"

"You`re worried about him, aren`t you? Maybe I`m no help, but at least by telling me something can lessen the burden on your mind."

Finally Nakuru spilled out everything. She started from the day she found the red envelope in their mailbox, got herself freaked out, had a discussion with Spinel (even though practically they just silently _sat_ in front of each other), and her failure to pretend like her usual chirpy-cheery self when Eriol was back home. Tomoyo listened to every single word carefully, making no sign of interruption. She nodded in understanding when Nakuru told her he bombarded her with plenty of questions until she gave up and showed him the invitation. Then, after spending less than five seconds to identify what the envelope and who the sender was, Eriol locked himself inside the library and did not show his nose until morning came.

"He must be so shocked," Nakuru ended her long explanation. "If I were him, I would be more than sad, too. Master loves Kaho-san like crazy."

_I can see that_, Tomoyo replied mentally. But knowing the Londoner, instead of being sad, he was probably going to be mad. Realizing she had nothing to do with the recent circumstances, she patted Nakuru`s shoulder while the other hand grabbed her bag. "It`s going to be all right, Nakuru. Trust me." She flashed the brunette her trademark enigmatic smile, giving a hint that she wasn`t sure herself, but somehow Nakuru didn`t manage to catch it. "I`ll leave now."

Nakuru rose on her feet before she could blink. "No! Your house is five miles from here! I won`t let you walk, and the nearest bus stop is a fifteen minute walk... so I will prevent you from doing that, too."

Taking her cellphone, Tomoyo said. "No problem. I`ll get myself a cab."

Nakuru got silenced for a second, then, "Alright. I forgot about the cab thing."

After calling her favorite taxi service, Tomoyo sent Nakuru a good-bye. The Moon Guardian hadn`t done her cleaning task, so she couldn`t lead her to the doorway. But truthfully, Tomoyo preferred to be left alone for now. She was walking down the dim corridor when her eyes caught a glimpse of a slightly open door. It was so hard not to stop her pace and peek inside, and after minutes of self-battle, Tomoyo let her curiosity win. She looked through the small space between the doorframe and the threshold, unconsciously holding her breath. The room was empty. Tomoyo inhaled, trying to relax herself before pushing the door to open wider. From that position she could see the Throne of Evil, in front of a small, yet elegant desk. And then, separated by a distance of two meters long there was the sheer size of a library; hundreds of books, tens of narrow rows, dozen of shelves. It was as though Tomoyo was possessed by something that wasn`t herself, but anyway she stepped inside and made her way towards the desk. Kaho Mizuki`s wedding invitation laid there, its red velvet envelope was ripped open.

"He _really_ saw it..." That line came in a mere whisper as she bent down to pick it up. She was about to return the invitation to its actual place and leave but—

"_Who_ says you`re _allowed_ to come in?"

Turning on her heels, Tomoyo quickly found Eriol, whose face was hardened with fury and anger as he took steps to approach her. She gulped. She was speechless, and felt like being tongue-tied more when the man before her said in a dark, sinister tone, "And days ago you called me `_nosy_`."

"I…" Tomoyo struggled to explain herself but failed. A moment later, she cursed her stupidity for not paying attention of her surroundings, because now Eriol Hiiragizawa was only a meter away from her. By instinct, she took afew steps to remake the distance between them. She could tell her guards were going up.

"Are you going to answer my question, Daidouji-san?"

Another step forward.

"…or _not?_"

One more step, then another. In every step Tomoyo made, he took two. At this, Tomoyo found herself backed up against a huge, high, mahogany bookshelf. She was so alert now until it was hard to believe that her lungs could hang on without enough air, because she practically _almost_ stopped breathing. Eriol put both of his hands on either side of her head, trapped her there, and he leaned in… inch by inch, and soon Tomoyo could feel their breaths mingling. Her brain went numb.

"_Get out_."

The way he spoke created goosebumps on Tomoyo`s scruff. He said every single letter so clearly with a low, dangerous tone that reminded her of a leopard; sleek, unpredictable, enigmatic, lethal yet beautiful at the same time. In this proximity, she was able to see all the details of his face, which was as though it had been sculpted by God himself. But there was no time to think about it, not when his voice already made her feel like being undressed.

When he removed his hands to free Tomoyo, she dashed forward, not bothering to have a second thought or anything similar. His invitation fell on the floor as she ran outside. Slapping the door shut, Tomoyo leaned her back against it, calming down her raging respiration. As realization hit her, she had her left hand caressing her slightly swollen stomach.

She had understood.

Eriol Hiiragizawa would not attend Kaho Mizuki`s wedding party. Never in his life.

.

**to be continued**.


	10. Pushing Luck

from **skybluescramble**:

Hello fellas :)

It`s now three at the morning and I`m just back from my jitty-wiggy summer camp! ;D

Tired, yeah. I`m bloody hell tired and I think I`ll catch a flu by tomorrow (something`s wrong with my body, I know it), but I`m so happy that my reviews reached the number 100 :D

Now, I`m going with the names, as usual, to thank my awesome reviewers: **Haine-91**,** James Birdsong**, **otan**, **cheng**, **Seirin**, **asga**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **RanKoudou**, **krazypig91**, **Krissy **(whoa :O you left me three reviews in a row ! BIG hug !), **KiNoMoTo18**, **XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX **(your name is so difficult to re-type -_-" , but I was surprised that you left so many reviews :)) love you ), **grahamcracker-xx**, **shinigamiotaku**, and **coolbound**.

Then, for my beta-reader: **Irrevocable Truth**. Okay, so my biggest problem is verb tense. Give me some lessons, girl *ducks head on the desk

Still, maybe it isn`t the kinda update you`d expected from me, but...

Please read. And leave some reviews, if you please.

You know I`m not forcing :))

DISCLAIMER:

As usual, me **skybluescramble** didn`t - don`t – won`t own Card Captor Sakura.

How pitiful =_="

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"You just admit that actually you like our little conversations?" He asked her, failing to hide the teasing sign in it.

.

.

CHAPTER #10: Pushing Luck

"I`M AFRAID I can promise you nothing, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said apologetically on the other side of the phone. "Staying for one night is fine with everyone, but for _months_… I`m not sure Syaoran`s family will be alright with that."

"I know it`s difficult," Tomoyo sighed, her free hand brushing away the bangs which had grown a bit too long and block hereyes. "But please, Sakura-chan, could you—at least—give it a try? Ask Mei Lin first; if she shows no sign of rejection you can put more effort into it. I suppose they're the type of family who spell things out from the beginning."

Tomoyo felt the Cherry Blossom nod. "Thanks. I`ll call you later, Tomoyo-chan! We are going to go to the church soon!"

_Click._

Today was Kaho Mizuki`s big day. Li Syaoran, Tsukishiro Yukito, Kero and The Kinomotos had taken their flight to England days before. Tomoyo, on the contrary, had decided not to come along; instead she wrote a congratulatory letter and left the rest to Sakura. Lately she didn`t feel good. Her morning sickness came every ten minutes, and it wouldn`t stop until noon. Eriol hadn`t contacted her again since the unpleasant incident at Hiiragizawa manor`s library—not that she minded. Had it not been for Nakuru who visited her everyday and chatted about anything, _everything_, like there was no tomorrow, she could even say the days were quite peaceful. A bit too plain, though, seeing that she now had no job. Nevertheless, Nakuru always came at ten o`clock sharp with a small backpack**,** which Spinel would fly out from later, fuming as it stumbled in the air because of dizziness. She was annoyed by the fact Eriol didn`t want to talk to her—and to Spinel, too—and she told Tomoyo that Hiiragizawa manor was as gloomy as a graveyard (at this, Spinel interrupted by saying as though it was _possible_ to make a place where Nakuru lived quiet and gloomy, and the Moon Guardian gave an exasperated shriek).

However, Nakuru`s constant visits still left them many things to talk about, and yesterday she pointed out a thing that surprisingly didn`t even pass Tomoyo`s mind before.

"Ng… it is only Sakura-chan in the Kinomoto family who knows about your pregnancy, right, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru put a curled palm under her chin, eyes unfocused. "You didn`t tell Touya or whoever else, ne?"

The raven-haired Daidouji nodded. "Can`t. Don`t have enough courage to do so, I suppose."

"Are you planning to let them know by themselves?"

"No, I will tell them. But not in this kind of condition." Her forefinger pointed at her stomach. "Maybe after I give birth…" she paused there, as if thinking over the possibility to cover her pregnancy that long.

"Then you need to hide," Nakuru suggested as she gazed at the ceiling, misty-eyed. "Or stay away as far as you can from them."

"Did you just say I should be a caveman?" Tomoyo blinked in disbelief. Although chatting with Nakuru sometimes annoyed her because she was usually slow on the uptake, it was three times better and relaxing compared to the conversations she had with the Hiiragizawa man.

"If Touya-kun or Li-kun sees you with a bulging stomach, they need no less than three seconds to grasp the fact behind your sudden relationship with my master. It won`t do any good, will it?" Nakuru said as she remembered how Tomoyo told her yesterday that maybe Touya and Syaoran didn`t really believe Eriol`s word, and was still having their nose upon it. This sentence was welcomed by a small clap given by Spinel`s tiny front legs.

"I wonder _how_ your brain works just now."

However, Tomoyo couldn`t see the funny side in that comment. Her stomach plummeted right after Nakuru mentioned the `stomach bulging` thing, which would be an inevitable change in her appearance by a few weeks. She felt panic rise up through her veins.

"So…" Tomoyo said in a mere whisper, "I have at least two options."

"I`m afraid it`s _only_ two."

"Hang on, hang on!" Nakuru bugged in with a confused look. "I don`t get it. What options? Why suddenly there are some of them?"

Spinel fell down from a mountainous pile of books in a comical way, and when it got up, it gave Nakuru a very strange look. "You`re impossible, Ruby Moon." It muttered in disbelief before climbing its way back to the top of the book mountain. Turning back attention to Tomoyo (and ignoring Nakuru who pouted and puffed her cheeks in annoyance), Spinel said, "What will you do, then, Miss Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo shifted backward, leaning her back against a huge pillow as she ran a hand through her unruly hair. She then stood up, approached the window and drew the lacey thin curtain to get a clear view of the street below (her room was at the second floor of her two-storied small rent house). "I need to hide from Sakura and her family… or make them stay away without knowing anything, right?"

"Something like that," Spinel nodded.

She reckoned hiding from the Kinomotos—plus a Li and a Tsukishiro—with them roaming in Tomoeda was almost impossible, so she had to set an alternative plan. She turned around to face Spinel and Nakuru, and said with decisive tone, "I`ll call Sakura. I want her to try asking Li`s family whether it`s okay if they stay in China for a while… or not."

Tomoyo ran to her desk to grab her planner. She scribbled `_calling Sakura_` on the list.

"She`ll help. She _has_ to."

Nakuru and Spinel exchanged glances.

* * *

SNAPPING her phone shut, Tomoyo took a deep breath. She hoped everything would go well. If it didn`t… she'd have to squeeze her brain once more. And the prospect of thinking hard but bearing nothing unpleased her. She was about to prepare for the worst when her stomach churned for the fifth time this morning. Cursing silently, Tomoyo dashed to the washstand, puking. She rubbed her mouth with a damp hand, staring at the clock as she pushed her hair backwards. Three minutes to ten o`clock. Nakuru would come soon… as usual.

_Ting tong_.

Nah, the doorbell.

Grumpily, Tomoyo marched towards the front door. A thought flashed through her mind: perhaps she should give Nakuru a copy of her key… if she was planning to continue this daily visit.

"You really come every—" Tomoyo spoke as she opened the door, but her sentence was left unfinished. Instead she stared aghast, her jaw dropped. There, before her, stood Eriol Hiiragizawa, far more disheveled than ever (Tomoyo could see his eyes were red and drowsy, his clothes wrinkled—with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, two buttons undone, and only half of his shirt tucked in—and his hair tousled). Not to mention he looked extremely tired. Not knowing what best to say, the first thing that blurted out of her mouth after recomposing herself from shock was…

"What are you doing here?"

"It`s a free country."

"That`s not even called an _answer_, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo protested, but he gently pushed her aside and entered the house. She fell silent, her eyes tailed his movement as he walked across the living room. Her heart magically lightened as she watched his stiff back relax, and Eriol turned around to face her.

"Let`s go."

"What?" said Tomoyo in confusion. "Go? Where to? Look—I have no idea _why_ you were standing on my doorstep and now you're asking me to go—_oh_…"

Tomoyo gasped, realization hit her hard, maybe with the same force that she used to slap her forehead seconds later. _Her checkup schedule_. Today. She almost forgot it. She stared at the man standing four meters in front of her, wide-eyed and without blinking. According to the routine reports—or maybe those were supposed to be lamentations—Nakuru told her, he was still on the state of `Isolating Himself` until yesterday. How could he come here by any chance?

And then she remembered the wedding.

"Are you alright?" Her asking voice was only a bit higher than whisper.

"What?" he said, brows twitching.

A blush crept up Tomoyo`s cheeks and she hoped it wasn`t clearly noticeable. "Well—you didn't seem good a few days ago, so I was wondering whether you`re alright or not…"

His chuckling voice startled her.

"That`s _it?_" he said. "Come on, Daidouji-san… you know me."

But the only thing she knew very well about Eriol Hiiragizawa was he was just as bunged up as her whenever it comes to revealing feelings. That was why, even though deeply embarrassed, she wasn`t going to believe his words. She knew he wasn`t okay in the slightest. And she couldn`t understand _why_ he was here right now, picking her up.

"I promised to take care of you. We had a deal about it."

Tomoyo went rigid. Did he read her mind? Could he do such thing? For real?

"Go change," he said again, this time his tone sounded commanding. "We`ll go in fifteen minutes. But I`ll be happy if you can make it ten…"

As she got dressed, Tomoyo wondered why her heart sank when she heard him say it was because they had a deal that he came.

* * *

THEY walked side by side, taking the fresh air of Sunday afternoon at the city park, a twenty**-** minute ride from the hospital. Doctor Rokuonji told them she was in good condition, but she needed some exercises to strengthen her pregnancy. Eriol asked him what`d he reckon about it, and the answer came casually.

"There are some classes given by professional trainers, but I think a simple daily walk will do. It`s much cheaper, isn`t it? Plus, you could always find something interesting as you watch other people doing their activities."

So, without dilly-dallying Eriol took Tomoyo to the city park nearby and they strolled together, enjoying nice breezes sweep over them, playing with her long, dark locks. She stopped walking when they passed a group of children creating a sand castle. A smile formed on her lips automatically.

"They`re so carefree," she murmured.

"Yeah," Eriol agreed. He was tracing back his steps after recognizing that she no longer walked beside him. "I wonder if we ever had such innocence like them."

Tomoyo laughed. "You wonder if _you_ ever had one."

He just smiled at her response and didn`t argue. This made Tomoyo feel guilty… and uneasy. "Sorry."

"What for? Chill out, maybe you`re right after all."

"You didn`t sound like yourself," Tomoyo turned on her heels, facing him as she finally let out what was inside her mind. She held up her head to meet his stare, and for a moment she faltered after seeing those eyes glazed. "What`s wrong? Why don`t you say anything back? You are weird today, Hiiragizawa. I know it."

"I`m okay."

Geez. He was as persistent as her.

"No, you are _not,_" she snapped. "Usually you will retort with the same—maybe more—annoying word and cocky tone which makes me wish to stomp on your face, and then we`ll end up in forever arguments. Where did that exasperating man go?"

Eriol blinked several times before cracking a broad grin.

"You just admit that actually you like our little conversations?" He asked her, failing to hide the teasing sign in it. Tomoyo sighed. He was back into his `normal mode` again but…

"Don`t blow up your ego, Hiiragizawa."

"When will you stop lying?"

"When will _you_ stop teasing me?" She glared at him, although not seriously, because—believe it or not—she was glad he wasn`t glum anymore. "Sheesh… we give those kids an improper kind of show."

He smiled as he took her hand in his. "Come on. I`ll buy you ice creams…"

"Ice _creams?_"

"One for each," he said lightly, pointing to her stomach with his free hand. Tomoyo was about to say something when her cellphone buzzed. She hurriedly dug inside her bag, flicked the phone open and said hello.

"Sakura?" Her eyes grew big with anticipation. Tomoyo could see Eriol move closer, leaning down as if he was trying to hear the conversation. "What`s the matter?"

"Tomoyo-chan! You`re safe! You`re safe!" Sakura cheered merrily on the other side of the phone. Her voice was a bit low, though. Was it because of the poor connection or something else?

"What do you mean? Of course I`m safe, it`s not like I`m a target of terrorism or what…" she said confusedly. "And by the way, why is it your voice is so weak? I cannot hear it well."

"Apparently, I`m whispering. It`s because I`m afraid of someone here overhearing my call," Sakura replied, a bit too quickly. "Really, Tomoyo-chan, you`re going to be safe from my brother and Syaoran`s interrogation… and Eriol, from their tantrums."

It was as though someone clicked a lamp in her brain.

"Hang on—they say you can stay? You _asked_ them?"

"There`s a small difference, though."

"Tell me."

"You won`t believe me."

"Just… spit it out."

"Syaoran proposed to me."

Surprised, Tomoyo couldn`t think of an answer. Instead she turned her face to look at the Sorcerer beside her, whose eyes glinted with unreadable meaning and lips pursed into a trademark smirk of his.

"Wow," she said, reverting her attention to the phone call. "Congratulations. It`s just… wow. Amazing."

"I know," Sakura said with a clear hint of happiness. "Can`t believe it either. Touya-nii-chan looked pissed, matter-of-fact. Yet he showed no rejection or similar kind of thing at all! I know he doesn`t like Syaoran that much, but—but…"

"I got the rub, Sakura-chan. Calm down, don`t bob up and down like a child begging for her red balloon." Tomoyo giggled at her best friend`s overexcited voice.

"I don`t—hey! How could you know I`m _bobbing up and down?_"

"No idea. I was just picturing you talk on the phone."

"Okay, whatever," Sakura gave up, letting out a fake sigh of annoyance. It wasn`t the first time she ran out of words when involved in arguments with Tomoyo. "My brother is amazing, though. Always putting_ my_ _happiness _on the top of his list…"

_Yeah, that sounded very Touya_, Tomoyo smiled, nodding her head even though she knew Sakura couldn`t see her reaction.

For a moment both of them fell quiet.

Later, Tomoyo decided to break the silence. "When did that happen?"

"Huh?"

"His proposal."

"Five hours ago or so," the Card Mistress said after some pause. Perhaps she just checked her wristwatch. "You know, I need to calm down myself before telling you this news… otherwise I could suffocate. My heart's beating like crazy."

Tomoyo couldn`t help but feel aslight touch of jealousy. Receiving aproposal from someone who loved you the most was too good… yet for her it maybe was only an empty dream. Who will be brave enough to ask a Daidouji for marriage, anyway? Although she was no longer staying in the Daidouji mansion… people still treated her overly for her name. And those rich blokes usually saw her only as another source of money. No love. As long as they got the pride of marrying a Daidouji, anything would do.

Sheesh. What a life.

"Then? Why did you say I`m going to be safe?"

"Ah… that`s the later part!" Sakura chirped. "Listen, thanks to Mei Lin, Syaoran`s family seems so eager to have us get married soon. So, _they_ asked us—all of us—to stay here in order to prepare our Big Day and choose the right date! We`re not coming back to Tomoeda until everything`s settled!"

Tomoyo found her unable to name anything as coincidental as this.

.

**.to be continued**


	11. Time's Lullaby

from **skybluescramble**: 

Thanks dear, for always being sweet, patient and supportive.

My school activities are becoming crazier and crazier; it`s hard for me to find some spare time to just sit and type sentences in front of my family`s computer. But still, I would like to sent my greatest gratitude to my readers and lovely reviewers: **James Birdsong**, **Irrevocable** **Truth **(who also volunteered in proofreading this fic`s almost-every-single chapter. Yeah, she is _my beta-reader_. Thanks for your hardwork, girl :D ), **winterkaguya**, **coolbound**, **Kana**-**Anju**, **tomoyo**-**amethyst**, **cheng**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **Blue**-**Sapphire1**, **krazypig91**, **XxsTrInGz** **N'** **kEyZxX**, **Krissy**, and **Shenhui**.

Top the fic! And please leave a review when you have anything you wanna say to me.

Enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER

If someone tells you I own Card Captor Sakura,

and if you believe her/ him…

well ~ that means you`re just naturally stupid :p

It belongs with no one but CLAMP.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

If he gives her to another couple who want a daughter in their life so badly… She will be loved, just like how Tomoyo does. But Tomoyo will never see her again.

.

.

.

CHAPTER #11: Time`s Lullaby

EVERYDAY no longer felt the same. Time passed by; minutes became hours, hours turned into days, and days changed into months. Tomoyo could tell that she was getting used to Eriol`s presence around her. Her stomach wasn`t flat anymore, and `a small bulge` was a complete understatement. Her pregnancy had reached the first day of its seventh month yesterday, and she was starting to feel some ticklish kicks from inside.

The last time she received a call from Sakura, she was in Beijing with most of the Li Clan, enjoying herself. She sounded very happy as she told her about this and that, that and this, A to Z and back from Z to A. The date of the marriage hadn`t been settled, but Sakura assured her she was counting the days, promising that her wedding will be held after the birth of Tomoyo's child, so she can attend the ceremony without worry.

About the Hiiragizawa man…

Er—that was difficult. _A bit _difficult. No, no, scratch that. The real thing was, Tomoyo was often up a stump because of him. The Sorcerer was undoubtedly, definitely a loner. She couldn`t catch a part of what he was thinking, nor what he was going to do. He was beyond prediction, after all. One moment he mocked her endlessly—triggering another verbal fight—but then in a blink of an eye his eyes turned dull, staring blankly at nowhere as he leaned forwards on the balcony, gripping the bars until his knuckles became white, or simply stood frozen like a mannequin.

She understood why.

He was lonely. The loneliness and emptiness of losing Kaho Mizuki still remained inside his chest, and she was a hundred percent sure about that. But on the other side… she felt he was—little by little, though—becoming nicer to her. The distance in their once awkward and stiff relationship drew closer, even if it didn`t make their interaction peaceful enough to be considered a normal one. Perhaps they had mutual understanding—although it was obvious that they didn`t realize.

Yeah, mutual understanding.

In _what?_

Loneliness?

The feeling of being left by someone precious?

Which one? Or was there another reason?

Tomoyo had no idea and she, after desperately prying about why she had started to enjoy his presence in recent days, finally dropped the thoughts. If he turned a lot nicer, then what? That wasn`t something bad either. She recalled tons of moments as she sat peacefully on her favorite fluffy brown sofa, stroking her big, rounded stomach and giggling at every single kick she could feel from the baby.

It was hard not to laugh alone as she reminisced the days when her stupid hormones began to kick in. Eriol was a total mess back then. She remembered one day when she called him in the middle of the night, waking him up from his peaceful slumber.

* * *

"NGGH ~ Hi.. iragi… zawa… speeeak… ing."

That time, Tomoyo nearly burst out laughing. The way he answered the call between a big yawn was way too cute. "Hiiragizawa-san? It`s me."

She pictured him jolting awake, because the next answer came with a firmer voice. "Daidouji-san? What`s wrong?"

Tomoyo hesitated. Should she tell him what was bothering her mind?

"N-Nothing!" She hastily said.

"Don`t tell such a lie," Eriol said, now completely awoken. "It`s two in the morning, Daidouji-san. I guess you don`t expect me to believe what`ve you said, either."

"It`s… stupid, Hiiragizawa-san, I don`t even know why I called you—"

"I`m all fine with it. What do you need?"

It struck Tomoyo in awe that Eriol chose the word `need` instead of `want`. Perhaps for others, it wasn`t a big deal, but in her recent state right now—with super sensitivity, mood swings and such (well, blame her hormones)—she felt a great difference.

"Promise me you won`t laugh…" Tomoyo murmured**;** her face suddenly felt hot.

"Huh?"

"Just promise! It`s already stupid enough without you making it worse."

"Alright, I won`t laugh. Now speak," said Eriol, obviously irritated.

Hesitantly, Tomoyo took a deep, long breath and said "I want you to buy me a cheesecake" several seconds too fast to be heard.

"You what?"

"But—I think it`s okay for you to just get back to sleep… I mean, well, you`re definitely tired and tomorrow is Wednesday—you have to work, right? So you can just forget what I`ve said…"

"Daidouji-san, you`re rambling," said Eriol in a matter of fact. "I`m fully awake now and I _want_ you to tell me what`s wrong."

"I`ll hang up the phone—"

She had touched a nerve.

"God, woman!" Eriol snapped impatiently, making Tomoyo jolt in shock. "Can you stop being headstrong? _I_ said I`m awake, _I_ said I want to know what`s bothering you, _I_ said I won`t laugh at whatever you want to say, _I_ said I`m cool with it and now you`re going to tell _me_ no matter what!"

"No! It`s too embarrassing…"

"Daidouji-san."

A warning tone.

"Uhm, I-I-I want you to… buy me a cheesecake."

"You _what?_"

This time, it was Tomoyo`s turn to lose her temper. "See? That`s why _I_ said I don`t want to tell you the truth! You`re making fun of it, aren`t you?"

"No, no, I don`t mean to!" Eriol hastily said, trying to cool her down. "It slipped out of my mouth. Okay, I`ll call one of my patisserie to bring you one. He won`t be pleased, though, to wake up this late…"

"That`s not it," said Tomoyo.

"Huh?"

"I-I… want you to buy me… a cheesecake." Her voice slowly receded as she felt embarrassment hit her hard.

And Eriol understood. She wanted _him_ buy her a cheesecake. It wasn`t about the cake. Well, perhaps wasn`t _only_ about the cake. According to the way she asked, it was likely she wanted him to hand the cheesecake by himself. Great. What a request.

Half an hour later, Eriol let out a huge yawn as he watched Tomoyo munching her blueberry cheesecake with pure happiness gleaming in her eyes. She finished the whole cake in twenty minutes, alone. He spent ten minutes faster to get back in deep slumber, and when she took some more time to clean the leftovers between her fingers, she couldn`t help but crack a big apologetic grin at the soft noises of his snores.

_While on another day…_

"Seventy-eight kilos?" Tomoyo shrieked horrifyingly, eyes stuck on the small panel in front of the weighing device. She turned around to face her obstetrician and Eriol, horror-struck. "How _could_ I be seventy-eight kilos? I can`t even see my feet! My God, I can`t see my feet! What if I wear a red sandal on my right foot and green on the left? No, no, no, I must be making a fool of myself…"

Doctor Rokuonji chuckled and so did Eriol.

"You! Hiiragizawa! Don`t laugh as though I`m an ape in a circus or something—"

The dark-haired magician ignored her. He casually took some steps forward and then patted her head lightly. His voice was soothing. "Nothing`s wrong with your sandals, Tomoyo, believe me. And, it`s okay for a pregnant woman to gain weight until a ton, I think. So… for me, seventy-eight kilos is still—well—quite _small_."

"Talk to my hand," Tomoyo snarled hotly. She pushed away his hands, fuming. She was too busy with emotions to notice that seconds ago the man before her was addressing her by her first name.

"I`m not lying," Eriol quickly said as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. He was dealing with Tomoyo`s strange mood-swings recently, and the thought of having her mad inside an obstetrician`s clinic was beyond his worst imagination. "You look—er—gorgeous."

"Say a word and I`ll kick your little brother."

At this, Doctor Rokuonji couldn`t resist guffawing at them.

* * *

THOSE were just a matter of contract.

Deal. Agreement. Troth.

Whatsoever.

"I really am stupid." Tomoyo laughed bleakly, burying her face in a huge pillow with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles painted on it. She sighed, raised her head and stared at the Leonardo in her pillowcase before speaking again. "Sheesh… since when did I become this nit-wit? Stop staring at me with those eyes, Leo, you scare me."

A pause.

"I can`t get any idea why Li-kun loves TMNT… They are no fun at all."

Another pause.

"And I`m talking to no one. Great."

Lately, Tomoyo had been thinking quite a lot. And that brought her to a temporary conclusion that she and a prat named Eriol Hiiragizawa were—probably—connected by some sort of understanding. Come to think of it, there were some similarities between them. Wait… did she just mention _similarities?_

But sometimes… she felt it.

A kind of `click` that she couldn`t find in someone else.

_This is really a strange world_, she admitted mentally.

_No. Maybe the strangest_.

"Listen, Daidouji, he doesn`t care about you. He didn`t, he doesn`t, and he won`t care. He just takes it as a responsibility until your baby`s born. Then you give her to him, _bye bye_." Tomoyo cringed as her own _bye bye_ word stung painfully. Perhaps she got used to it. To this pregnancy. To the brittle life that was secured inside her womb.

Her baby.

And somehow the feeling of getting used to this didn`t make her happy.

Instead, anxiety crushed her.

After birth, Tomoyo was supposed to give her to Eriol—she asked for it herself—and would not make any efforts to contact her in coming years. Who wanted to discard her in the first place, anyway? But now, just by thinking of it, she felt something crumble with loud noises in her chest, and like a rope tighten around her body, Tomoyo found it was difficult to breathe properly.

If she gives her to Eriol…

If Eriol accepts…

If he gives her to another couple who want a daughter in their life so badly…

She will be loved, just like how she loves the baby.

But Tomoyo will never see her again.

She won`t be able to see her daughter grow up. She won`t be able to hear her say the first word coming from her tiny, tooth-less mouth. She won`t be able to…

Fresh tears that fell on her open palm startled her. Frowning, Tomoyo used her hands to wipe them off. 

_Why am I crying?_

But she got straight up, headed to the mirror and started to apply some makeup to make her face look more fresh. She was going to go somewhere.

* * *

"KEEP THE CHANGE, PLEASE," Tomoyo said to the driver before helping herself get out from the cab, not paying attention even if she paid three times more than she should. The driver muttered something that sounded like gratitude before leaving. That left Tomoyo alone, standing in front of a tall building she knew as the place where Eriol Hiiragizawa works at. She inhaled a deep breath, stopped in front of the glass door to stare at her reflection—she felt a need to check her shoes (the image of wearing an uneven pair makes her shudder)—and, after making sure everything was in perfect order, she entered the building.

His office was on the seventh floor and there was no way but an elevator for her state now to reach it. Honestly, when her stomach was still flat and her weight wasn`t seventy-eight kilograms, Tomoyo sometimes liked to use the stairs. She loved the way her heart thumps after climbing through those steps.

"Good afternoon, Miss Daidouji," Eriol`s secretary greeted when she passed her working desk. For the last two months, Eriol brought her here often enough to make some of his staffs remember her face. Well, for the troublesome part, he even introduced her as_ his fiancée_.

"I need to save your reputation, dear," he whispered warningly when she looked up to meet his gaze with a disapproval glint in her eyes. "Or you`d rather the opposite?"

It irritated her like crazy that he won; he always wins.

"Good afternoon, Higashitani." Tomoyo addressed her casually as she returned the smile. "Is Eriol present?"

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa is in his office. But now he`s talking to a guest."

"Is it okay for me to come in? Or I have to wait?"

Higashitani didn`t waste any second to think. "Oh, the guest is his old friend, Miss. I`m sure he`ll be happy to introduce you."

Ignoring the last sentence of hers, Tomoyo flashed her typical Daidouji smile: composed, enigmatic and astonishing. "Thanks, Higashitani. I know Eriol goes abroad pretty often to leave you piles of unfinished work of his. Never copy that workaholic attitude or you`ll turn out having no sense of humor."

Higashitani laughed. "I`ll keep that in mind, Miss."

Still with her lips pursed into a smile, Tomoyo walked slowly but steadily towards Eriol`s office. She noticed that the door was closed but not entirely. She raised a hand, ready to knock—he had said she doesn`t have to, but it was more like a matter of manner for Tomoyo—when suddenly her ears caught the conversation from the Sorcerer and his guest.

"You don`t need to come this far just to ask me that question." Came Eriol`s voice, stern and rough.

"I didn`t come for you. I left some of my belongings here, and I thought_ why not_ give you a visit."

Tomoyo froze. She knew to whom that voice belongs.

She knew too well.

Years ago, that voice used to teach her many things. Mostly those were about mathematics. Multiplication, distribution, circles and triangles… and some were about magic.

"Is he with you?" Eriol spoke about Ishida Yuuki.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Waiting in the car. Black sedan," that soft voice spoke again, "you can see it from your window."

There was a pause. Tomoyo stood still, not daring to move a muscle. She peeked from the small gap very carefully, watching Eriol lean his face at the curtained window to see through its furring. From examining his expression, she could tell that he found whatever he was looking for. A sedan or something.

"I won`t answer."

"Then I won`t leave."

"Don`t act like this, Kaho." Eriol groaned. "You`re being difficult."

"The one who's sweating this small thing is you." Kaho Mizuki—now her name had become Kaho Yuuki—answered in a collected term. "I just asked. I have the right to know why you didn`t appear on my wedding day, nor sent me a congratulatory card or anything similar. You know that was the most important day in my life, right, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol clenched his fists. He didn't like Kaho's way of calling him. It felt like he was being treated as a child, not an adult man who can do everything in this world. _Almost_ everything, likely.

"You want the answer?" he asked back.

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."

Another moment of silence.

"W-what? Eriol, you must be…"

"I`m dead serious, Kaho!" his tone raised in frustration. "I`m not joking. I`m not kidding. Kiss me. Please. Now."

"You're crazy."

"Well, someone calls me that plenty."

"I`m a married woman, Eriol. It`s a disgrace if I just—"

"I understand," Eriol interrupted. "He won`t know anything about it. He won`t know as long as we keep quiet. Just do it, Kaho. This time only. I won`t ask anything else."

There was a sigh, and Tomoyo was fully aware of what`s going on behind the wooden door. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see what she shouldn`t have to witness, but even in her imagination she could picture Kaho Mizuki, supported by her three inch stilettos, bending forward in hesitation to meet Eriol`s closed lips.

Their lips pressed together for about ten seconds before Eriol pulled back.

"Explain," said Kaho Mizuki. This time her voice was so firm.

Eriol smiled bleakly. "It was…. Because…"

He stopped to sigh. Kaho Mizuki waited. Tomoyo waited, suddenly curious why her heart felt as though it was sliced in pieces with a butcher knife.

"Because I loved you."

Kaho blinked. "_Loved?_"

"Yeah…"

"Past tense?"

"Yes," his reply was clearer, and he turned his face to meet hers. "I loved you so much, back then. But now… I… I don`t know. I didn`t feel anything when you kissed me. My body didn`t want to respond instantly, like what I`d expected. I can`t translate what my feeling says anymore. I`m confused."

The priestess` lips stretched into a smile. "Well… then. I think you need to find the answer for that."

"For what?"

"The complicated mind of yours, of course. You wouldn`t want to be stuck in confusion forever, right?"

They exchanged looks for awhile. Then Eriol chuckled.

"Goodbye, Kaho."

But Tomoyo didn`t hear that part. She already ran away a few seconds sooner, right after Eriol confessed that he loved Kaho Mizuki.

* * *

TOMOYO walked as fast as she could. She was nearly running. In all conscience, she wanted to run, but considering her huge stomach obstructed her strides, she had no choice but to change the paces into fast-walking.

She realized she was being stupid.

But not this stupid.

And pathetic, if things couldn`t be worse.

She knew from the very beginning that he did all the duties and stuffs she asked just because those are his duties. He said he`ll be responsible. And well, he really did. He`d taken care of everything about her, even thought about breakfast, lunch, and dinner menus carefully (he consulted all the nutritional information to a proficient one), picked her up for medical checkups, plus, gave her an extra mobile phone only for their communications.

Nobody would overdo so much in handling responsibility.

Nobody who accepted all of that kindness would expect less than virtual care.

_Why?_ She cried silently.

_Why does my chest hurt?_

_Why do I feel like I`m about to cry?_

Tomoyo hurried to the elevator, jabbed her finger against the button, but the shaft was still on the twenty-fifth floor. Finding herself unable to wait, she pivoted to the stairs. All she needed was to get out from this building. Sooner is better. Perhaps she would consider chucking her phones—both of them—into the river to make his calls out of reach. But she quickly labeled the action as something idiotic; he knows where she lives anyway.

She was too busy with her thoughts that she didn`t watch her steps. Tomoyo`s stomach blocked her view to the floor, even with careful acts. So, her reckless paces gave just one result: she slipped.

Tomoyo fell.

She rolled some spins and hit the floor hard before her brain could access what`s happening.

In a consciousness that was probably just as thin as a layer of fiber, Tomoyo still heard lots of screams; everyone seemed to shriek at the top of their lungs. Then rushed footsteps approaching her; she felt people shake her body. Forcing her heavy lids to open, she saw so many different shoes in front of her.

"Call an ambulance! She`s bleeding!" Someone shouted.

_Well... at least someone knew._

_People were going to save her, weren`t they?  
_

Finally there was nothing but pitch black.

.

**to be continued.**


	12. A Shattering Reverie

from **skybluescramble**:

okay… finally I`m back to this fic

it`s getting colder and colder in recent days.. and I caught a cold even though I hate to admit it *sneeze*

so, again, a bear hug for my beta-reader **Irrevocable Truth** :D

and then for all my reviewers who I love so much: **xiLynnx**, **James Birdsong**, **winterkaguya**, **Shanaa12**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **prilly55**, **Seirin**, **cupid17**, **FantasyFan123**, **krazypig91**, **eileene**, **Krissy**, **DitaDichuu**,** B.A.K11,** **cheng**, **Hotaru**, **Shenhui**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **Krissy**, and** chiharu-tanaka**; thank you very much for being patient ! I promise you I won`t let this piece on hiatus *crossing fingers*

into the fic :D

DISCLAIMER

**NOT MINE.**

Are we allowed to write this 'disclaimer` thingy only at the first chapter of the fic?

Really, I hate writing this part -_-"

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"Something`s wrong, right?" Nakuru guessed."Ne, Eriol?"

.

.

.

CHAPTER #12: A Shattering Reverie

ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA was shaking from head to toe with thrill. He couldn`t stand still; he was walking back and forth for half an hour and didn`t show any resolve to sit. He never missed a minute without glancing at the closed door of the Intensive Care Unit seven times or more, and continued to walk again like a madman.

Perhaps he was a madman.

Forty-five minutes earlier, he had just finished walking Kaho Mizuki to the elevator when his secretary, Higashitani Akane appeared from the stairs**;** her breath was labored and she was sweating. He asked her what was wrong, and like a waterfall she rambled so fast about Tomoyo Daidouji coming to see him**, **suddenly choosing to go home and taking the stairs in a hurry, walking down carelessly and falling. Higashitani didn`t see the whole accident, because she was busy reading files, but noises from the sixth floor distracted her from the mountainous work of hers, so she decided to go down and see what was going on.

That was how she found out about Tomoyo`s accident.

And like an arrow released from its bow, Eriol darted forward, no thinking, no deliberating, he was simply follow his head`s command. His body seemed to move on its own will, too. The lunch he`d eaten earlier maneuvered inside his stomach when his gaze found her limp, unconscious body lying on the floor.

He saw blood.

He saw people surrounding her, doing nothing. One of them was clever enough to tell someone to call an ambulance.

Suddenly felt so angry with those people, Eriol rushed to her side, slipped his arms under the nape of her neck and below her knees before lifting her at the count of three. He roared as loud as possible, calling the nearest security guard to prepare his rental car and drive them to the hospital. _An ambulance won`t make it_, he thought grimly as blood oozed from between her legs, smudging the once flawless rental car`s floor. He silently prayed for her safety—both of _their _safety, virtually; Tomoyo and their baby—while the car slid on the road with constant speed.

"Is any family of Miss Daidouji present?"

Eriol immediately turned around. When he caught a sight of a female doctor dressed in a white lab coat, he dashed forward.

"I am the family."

She gave him an unconvinced look. "Name, sir?"

"Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

The unconvinced look on her pupils was becoming stronger.

"I`m her fiancé," he quickly added with more determination. "Please. She has no one other than me."

"Well, then." The doctor sighed. "Please follow me, Mr. Hiiragizawa. My name`s Fukimoto."

She guided him to another room with bookshelves and a small desk—perhaps her working room. After fetching a brand new map file from a stand on her desk, she turned it over, ready to show Eriol what was inside.

"Please take a seat," she said. "We aren`t going to have conversations standing up."

Being on pins and needles, Eriol pulled the nearest chair towards him and sat down slowly. At the very same time, the doctor flapped the map file open. Several black-and-white pictures and papers with incomprehensible tables were ejected.

"We`re in a difficult situation," she started explaining in a way he didn`t like. "Very difficult, if I`m allowed to speak frankly, Mr. Hiiragizawa; and dillemmatic."

Eriol shifted his weight uneasily. "Could you just be… straightforward?"

"Miss Daidouji lost a lot of blood. She`s now getting transfusion, but if we can`t make things fast enough…" she didn`t have to finish that sentence. Eriol had understood. He had a presumption that this was about to come when they were on the way to the hospital, but hearing the doctor say it…

"What decision should I make?" he looked up to face Doctor Fukimoto, an unfaltering gaze painted on his face.

"It`s already decided. We`re going to do an operation. We`ll take the baby out. The amnion was broken, if we`re dilly-dallying it will harm the baby. The preparation is nearly done. We just need to confirm you for the consent about this. You know, sir—SOP"

SOP. Standard Operational Procedure.

Well, well. Sometimes they could be so troublesome, though.

"Yes, please. Anything to save them."

"But we can guarantee that the baby will be as healthy as your expectations, Mr. Hiiragizawa. The pregnancy is now in its seventh month period. We can do Caesarean operation to save the baby, but that means she`ll be premature. And there are some risks."

* * *

LIGHT. There was light everywhere.

Her eyes were shot open, but in the next second she closed them back abruptly, groaning. Her eyes weren`t ready for the brightness of the room. She lifted her right hand clumsily, made a mental note at how weak it felt, and rubbed both of her eyes with slow motions. It was as though someone had turned her ears off before and just turned the volume back up, because out of the blue she could hear everything around her, booming through her eardrums.

_Tick. Tock._

That was the clock, perhaps.

_Tick. Tick._

That one, she assumed that was the electrocardiograph.

Tomoyo remembered that she did fall from the stairs, and if she was still breathing now, it meant only one thing: she was in a hospital.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? You okay?" Someone said, voice filled with panic and relief at the same time. "Can you hear me? Tomoyo?"

_Who?_

_Sakura?_

No. There`s no way Sakura could have this kind of masculinity in her voice.

_Could it possibly be Touya? Or Li?_

_Who else would call her by first name so casually?_

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Look at me. Can you see me?"

Her eyes flicked open, struggling to fight the sudden attack of the light. "Hiiragizawa…?"

"Yes, it`s me. Thank God, you`re fine…" Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing up beside her bed, face filled with worry. He bent down to lean closer and extended his arm to caress her cheek. In this close proximity, she noticed his eyes were so red it was almost scary. He looked exhausted.

"You didn`t sleep." It wasn`t a question.

"Rest."

"Avoiding the subject, huh?"

"I said rest, Tomoyo. Please."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" she uttered, moving her hand onto her stomach, and her countenance coagulated in less than a second. Her calmness had gone. She was now panicking. Her voice was jittery, her body was shaking. "Where is it?" Croaking, she felt around her stomach frantically. "Where is she? What happened to my baby?"

"You need to calm down."

"How could I? Tell me, Eriol, what happened?"

He found his tongue tied.

"Did they kill her?" she freaked out. "Did you let them kill her?"

"Tomoyo—hey! What the fcking earth are you doing?" Gasping in shock, Eriol got to his feet and swooped towards her, who made a futile attempt to remove the IV needle from the back of her left hand, and caught her wrist in time. He held both of her hands firmly, his height created a strong sensation of presence even though he was lowering himself to her eye level. He said with a dangerous glare, "Don`t. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"I want my baby," she said hoarsely, almost crying.

"I know," said Eriol, gently pulling her into a comforting embrace and running his hand along her back. "She's alright."

Almost instantly, Tomoyo pulled away. "Is she?"

"Yeah."

"But my stomach—"

"They worked on a Caesarean operation to save her. You were bleeding seriously and the amnion broke, so they had to take her out for your safety."

"I want to see her."

Eriol gulped. "But you're not supposed to move right now. The stitch might be torn. We`ll wait until tomorrow, okay? You need some sleep, and I think our baby needs time for her to recover from the shock."

There were some moments of silence.

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Hm?" he looked down to meet her gaze, but her head turned to another direction; it was clearly noticeable that she avoided him on purpose. "What's the matter?"

"…I`m sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I wasn`t careful… Recklessly stepping down the stairs. Look at what I`ve done, Hiiragizawa. I put my baby`s life in danger, and you now have to pay all the cost of these hospital stuffs."

He cracked a small laugh. "If I have the honor to remind you, I bought a cruise ship, Tom—Daidouji-san. Handling several bills from a hospital will be a piece of cake," said Eriol, flashing his charismatic cocky grin. "And talking about it… I`m wondering why you came to my office and left without saying a word. Was there anything wrong? Why you decided to go back home so suddenly? Why were you so rushed?"

"No… I can`t give the answers." She answered stiffly.

"Why?"

"It`s just—I can`t."

"Alright." Eriol suppressed the urge to push this subject longer, he knew it wouldn`t do any good. He patted Tomoyo`s back lightly and said, "Sleep. You`ll need it. We get to see our daughter tomorrow."

Perhaps it was the anesthetic that worked, or Eriol chanted some spells upon her, because out of the blue her lids became so heavy as though some blocks of bricks were put on them, and she drifted to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

IT WAS ALMOST MIDNIGHT, but Eriol couldn`t sleep. He was awake, alone, in the corridor, right in front of Tomoyo`s ward. His whole body was aching from sitting all day and he ignored it. Some things were bothering him relentlessly. Some things that he didn`t mention to Tomoyo, some things he hid behind his smile. He got it perfectly that she needed to grasp the real situation, but seeing her like that, he just couldn`t say a word.

His daydream broke in seconds, thanks to noises from outside the window.

It sounded like… pebbles being thrown against the glass.

He stood up, looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, his alert shooting to high. But those broad, strong shoulders relaxed after his eyes caught a glimpse of two pairs of butterfly-like wings behind the glass, hidden between shadows of the trees. He marched toward the window and unlocked it. It was huge, in order to welcome as much sunlight as possible, with sliding glass, so Eriol slid in open to get a clear view of his visitors.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed questioningly at his guests.

Ruby Moon grinned as she crossed her legs; she was sitting on a branch of tree. "Give you companions, I think."

"Huh?"

"You didn`t come home and we thought something went wrong." Ruby explained, now playing with some twigs. She stood up, floated towards the open door and climbed in. "But Suppi suggested me to call Higashitani and she told us everything she knows. Told me, actually. For her, Suppi is no more than a plushie doll which I love to bring along everywhere."

Spinel Sun, in his panther-like true form, grunted softly.

"What is it, Spinel?" asked Eriol.

"Nothing, Master. I just can`t believe a guardian can be this dumb," he pointed to Ruby Moon with his left claw. "She was panicking like crazy, rambling stupidly while walking around the living room, and had no slightest idea of calling your secretary until I mentioned it. If you paired her with Cerberus, Master Eriol, then it would be a good show for circus."

Eriol laughed at Spinel`s frown. "That`s _why _I paired Ruby Moon with you."

"How is she?" said Ruby Moon, folding her wings. She was talking about Tomoyo. There was a flash of blinding light, then by the next second, Ruby Moon disappeared, replaced by a brunette girl dressed in an ivory one-piece dress who looked anxious.

"Don`t worry. She regained consciousness several hours ago," answered Eriol.

"And now?"

"She`s sleeping, of course!" said Spinel, who had turned into his small feline form. He then flew in—his true form of Spinel Sun was too big to fit through the open window—and landed on his usual favorite place: Eriol`s shoulder. "Are you even considering what time it is?"

There was some gap of silence as Eriol patted Spinel on the head.

"What about the baby?" asked the black feline, blinking his big eyes.

Eriol`s countenance changed instantly.

Spinel raised his tiny brows. "Don`t tell me…"

"Something`s wrong, right?" Nakuru guessed. "Ne, Eriol?"

Unfortunately, he refused to say anything further.

* * *

SHE CRIED. Neither hysterical nor hyperbolic, but crying anyway. Fresh drops of tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving trails on her chin before falling down, crashed when those drops collided with her clothes.

Eriol found himself unable to utter a word.

His wristwatch showed twenty past nine in the morning.

He remembered entering Tomoyo`s ward, twenty minutes earlier, only to face an unusually bright face of hers. Eriol asked about her condition and she said he had nothing to worry about. At that time, on the side of Tomoyo`s bed was a nurse; she was taking a blood sample and was supposed to take away the breakfast tray with her leaving. The nurse said that Tomoyo was still not allowed to go strolling on her own feet, but if she wanted to get rid of her boredom, she could use the wheelchair.

So that`s how it was.

Eriol had promised her yesterday that they will see the baby together.

And then here they were. Inside the infant ward, and he saw Tomoyo sobbing right before him. In every drop of her tears he felt something pierce his heart deeper. Eriol looked up, gazing against the glass box placed in front of them, making a barrier around a pink, small, newborn baby whom so many hoses were connected to—incubator.

"Don`t," whispered Eriol in her ear as he slouched down to level with her height. He lowered more to look at her face, which was facing the white tiles under his feet. "Please don`t cry, okay? You`ll just make her sad."

He glanced at the baby blearily but he succeeded in keeping his mien under control.

"I can`t stand seeing her like that," said Tomoyo with difficulties, strangulated by desolation that made her voice stuck in her throat.

Eriol was about to say something when a nurse burst in.

"Miss Daidouji, it`s time to go back to your room."

"Can`t I be here a little longer?" asked Tomoyo, almost pleading.

"I`m afraid not, Miss. We`re going to check the babies` condition soon. No one is allowed to be here but paramedics. I`ll escort you back—"

"No," rejected Eriol politely, "she`s with me."

Tomoyo kept her face down along the way back to her ward. Realizing he couldn`t act as though he was absentminded to this, Eriol decided to talk to her. He closed the door, walked towards the bed and yanked the blanket to create enough space, and then he helped Tomoyo climb back to her bed. Noticing her sad expression, Eriol automatically knelt down on his knees. He put a finger under her chin, gently persuading her to look up.

"She`s fighting, you know." He said, "You saw the small movements on her toes? She`s doing her best to live."

Tomoyo`s eyes reddened again.

"Don`t cry, okay? You must give your best, too."

Their eyes met.

"Promise me, Tomoyo. You`ll be strong."

_Tomoyo_, he said. Not the usual Daidouji-san with the cocky, teasing tone he had. No, no, no. She was not going to burst in tears. Not in front of him. She did not want to curl up in a small ball and become struck by her own sadness like there was no ending.

But the truth was that she did.

Because the more she looked into the depth of his eyes—that appraising, dark gaze that made her feel vulnerable in an instance—and her head unconsciously replayed his deep voice, the more she wanted to scream at the fates for giving her this grieving situation. Tomoyo`s barrier broke. She threw herself forward, flung her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight, crying silently.

"This is the last one," she whispered croakily, "and I won`t sob again."

"I know," murmured Eriol as his hand stroked her back in a soothing way.

"I`m ruining your clothes," said Tomoyo. "They look expensive..."

"That`s the last thing you should pay attention to." Eriol answered simply, but he couldn`t help not to smile.

"Sorry." Tomoyo murmured, pulling herself apart from him and raising her face. Her lips pursed into a weak smile as she said, "You`re right. I need to be strong for her. I have to. So that at least she`s not fighting alone…"

She had some beads of tears on her face; between her lashes, some still pooled in her eyes, and some hung on her jaw, resisting to fall and crash when colliding with their clothes. She had no makeup on, her face looked weary and slightly pathetic; maybe there was nothing interesting from her appearance in that moment. That`s why Eriol could find no reason good enough to decipher _why _he didn`t remove his hands from her back.

Or _why _he didn`t stop his palm moving upwards to the back of her neck.

Or _why _he didn`t just stay still and look straight at those clear amethyst eyes.

Or _why _he, instead, leaned forward and kissed her.

On the other hand, Tomoyo was completely shocked when his lips met hers. It was not only because of the kiss, but also her own body`s reaction. Her mind went blank as her entire body felt so hot instantly. She was no longer able to recognize where they were, when he started nibbling and licking her lower lip.

He was slow and torturing. Tomoyo wanted to protest, but concentrated at her breath while kissing him was more than enough to make her so busy. She needed to pay attention to her oxygen supply—or else, she would suffocate—because Eriol didn`t give her a break. It was almost impossible how he could manage his respiration so easily when all he did was consume her mouth like crazy. His tongue was excellent. Tomoyo found no words fair enough to describe the effects.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her, feet still on the floor but it was as though he could join her on the bed anytime. He was stealing over her, taking away all good sense and judgment, so much so that she could not even care about her thumping heart which bumped against her chest mercilessly. His hands were everywhere; caressing the side of her face, grasping her locks, cupping her cheek, tracing her jaw line and neck, moving to her arms then down along her body… his fingertips left a burning sensation on the place they touched her skin… Tomoyo felt herself being swept away by a firestorm of emotions. Flames seemed to arc between them, so hot she could almost feel them licking at her skin. Her body felt heavy, all of a sudden extremely sensitive to Eriol's simple touch. Heat flooded her from head to toe, and her arms went up automatically. She pressed her fingertips against his broad chest; there was no energy left to do more than that, but thankfully he caught her sign.

Eriol slowly backed away. He then placed his forehead on her scapula, his breath as ragged as hers. They were enveloped in a warm silence for some minutes.

"I`ll never apologize for this," said Eriol firmly, yet softly.

And Tomoyo was grateful he couldn`t see her face just now, because she didn`t think she could think straight if her eyes met those dark, piercing orbs.

.

**.to be continued**


	13. Bitter Cold Farewell

from **skybluescramble**:

long time no see :)

sorry for not updating so long ~

the next chapter, perhaps the longest compared with the previous chapters.

first, thank you, **Irrevocable Truth**, my kind beta-reader! don't know what should i do with my horrible english if it wasn't because of your help.

for my reviewers: **Ms IV.**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **cupid17**, **prilly55**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **krazypig91**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **Seirin**, **shinigamiotaku**, **xiLynnx**, **aLottaFaGiNa**, **cheng**, **eileene**, **Krissy** (thanks for your double reviews :D), **dkchoco-applex3**, **SnowCharms**, **B.A.K11**, **Arethahiwatari**, **Eru no Tsubasa**, **tarepanda** (you too, thanks for leaving two reviews! :D), **cainat06**, **YamatoNadeshiko**, **violintantei-sama**, **TomoyoOriel**, **mai**, and **blue**, thank you – thank you – thank you! reading your reviews make me the happiest girl in the world :D

okay. that's hyperbolic.

into the fic! just don't kill me.

.

.

DISCLAIMER:

As usual.

Card Captor Sakura is not mine.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

_I love you, Mama._ Somehow Tomoyo could hear it.

.

.

CHAPTER #13: Bitter Cold Farewell

THE AWKWARD atmosphere still lingered between them—or perhaps it was just Tomoyo who felt so. She didn't actually understand neither why her heart thumped like crazy, nor why she responded with such willingness when Eriol kissed her three days ago.

She really needed to think.

She reminisced their old days with Sakura and Syaoran, those card-transforming days. Eriol Hiiragizawa surely was such an actor; Tomoyo couldn`t find anything suspicious in him back then. She instead teased Li Syaoran mercilessly by saying that he was burnt with jealousy because Sakura and Eriol could get along well. Syaoran sensed the great magical power in Eriol, but she didn`t. Well… that should be obvious; she wasn`t a girl blessed with magic, after all. Perhaps the reason she couldn`t grasp the fact that Eriol was the one behind those strange phenomenon in Tomoeda was because he wasn`t a bad guy.

Eriol was trying to help Sakura.

Yeah… that must be it.

But after all the cards had been transformed into Sakura Cards, he left Tomoeda with Mizuki-_sensei_. Off they went to England, all of Hiiragizawa manor`s residents, and soon followed by Syaoran who had some stuffs to fix in Hong Kong. Everything was back to normal again: only her and Sakura. Alright, she forgot to mention Kero and Tsukishiro Yukito as Touya`s best friend. It lasted for several seasons before Syaoran came back, and this time he made sure not to leave Sakura again. Tomoyo was glad to see them reunite, but she couldn`t ignore the tight feeling which sometimes clenched her chest hard: loneliness.

Her mother had passed away. She had only Sakura as the one whom she could tell everything to. But now, with Syaoran by her side, their quality time together became less and less. Tomoyo then busied herself with loads of part-time jobs, so that she had no time left—and energy, of course—to sink in her pathetic thoughts. Everything was going well… until Sakura won two tickets for awinter cruise.

Tomoyo stopped there.

Everything was still so clear.

In a blink of an eye, her days were full of Eriol`s presence. To add to her annoyance, she had no clue—even for the slightest—how she would go handling this pregnancy if he wasn`t by her side. She had some imaginations about it, and nothing was nice enough to be considered as `good`.

_Get a grip, Daidouji. He loves Mizuki-sensei_.

Yeah, Tomoyo knew that.

_But __why did he kiss her?_

_And why __did__ he say he won't apologize for doing so?_

Tomoyo was aware that she wasn't a high school girl who would get freaky or super-excited with snogging or whatever it was that had something to do with physical interaction, but she couldn't help not to wonder about this.

_Is he__…_

"Tomoyo, you are spacing out."

"Huh...?"

"Eat your lunch." Eriol, who sat in a sofa placed near the window, said commandingly. "You need to regain your strength."

Nodding, Tomoyo was about to eat a spoonful of her porridge when suddenly something clicked inside her. "Wait. You just called me 'Tomoyo'..."

"It's better to drop off all the formality," Eriol said. "We're not strangers around each other, either."

"But—"

He leaned backwards as he had his legs crossed, giving a slight image that he had the authority on deciding something. "We're pretending to be a married couple here. It will be suspicious if people hear me address you 'Daidouji', and you call me 'Hiiragizawa' instead of my first name. Don't you think so?"

Well, that was true.

But still... somehow Tomoyo felt that calling him 'Hiiragizawa' created a particular distance between their relationship, and by no reason she was afraid to feel closer to him.

* * *

"YOU need to tell Sakura-chan," Nakuru suggested. "Or else, she would be worried."

"She won't be if I keep silent. She won't be worried for something she doesn't know." Eriol said flatly, keeping his eyes to the road. He was driving to the restaurant for some tea after work, picking up Nakuru and Spinel on the way because they insisted to go with him. Well, more likely, Nakuru insisted he had to bring them along.

Nakuru raised a brow. "Well... that's true."

"But she is Miss Tomoyo's best mate." Out from its silence, Spinel interjected.

"Yes, she is!" Nakuru chirped, clapping her hands together. "You must tell her, Eriol. Sakura would be hurt if you didn't let her know. You must tell her... you must tell her..."

"Come on, give me a break..." sighing in exasperation, Eriol watched Nakuru who had started to buzz around like an insect, saying the same words over and over. He knew she wouldn't stop until he did what she wanted him to do.

"You must tell her, you must tell her, you must tell her..."

Spinel flew away and landed on a fluffy pillow in the back seat then curled up, ready for sleeping.

"You must tell her, you must tell her, you must tell her..."

Eriol's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Nakuru's high-pitched voice was starting to annoy him.

"You must tell her, you must—"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL SAKURA!" he roared in frustration, giving Nakuru an 'I-will-eat-you-up-alive' look but the Moon Guardian didn't seem to care. She grinned cheerfully against her master's death glare. "There! Are you happy now?"

"Definitely!" Nakuru replied. She dug inside her bag before pulling out a cellphone. "You can use my phone. Call her, Eriol!"

"What? Right now?"

"Why noooot?" She pouted.

"I'm driving."

"I can press the number for you," Nakuru insisted. "And I can set it on loudspeaker mode, so you don't need to hold the phone." Merrily she flipped open her cellphone and started to look for Sakura's number in the contact list when it gave out a heavy beeping voice.

Nakuru cried. "NOOOOOO! The battery's went out! Why in a time like this...?"

Spinel chuckled.

"Give me _your_ phone, Eriol!" She stretched out her hands in front of his nose, blocking his sight from the road.

"Hey!" Eriol protested, half-heartedly slipping his free hand into his pocket to reach his cellphone. "Sheeesh ~ is it that necessary for _you_ to make me call Sakura right away? Why are you so persistent?"

"It's because—"

Her sentence was cut by a long, chirpy melody coming from Eriol's cellphone**,** which wasnow in her hand.

"You pick up," Eriol told Nakuru.

"Hello?" Nakuru greeted politely in a oh-not-so-Nakuru kind of way. "Yes, this is Mr. Hiiragizawa's phone number. No, he can't... he's driving now. If I may know—s"

Eriol listened to the one side of the conversation carefully; Spinel was now sitting upright again, it looked alert.

"Eh? It's from the hospital..." Nakuru whispered, facing away from the phone to talk to Eriol. His heartbeat quickened. He knew he was afraid of something bad happening to Tomoyo or his little baby.

"What happened?" he asked—his voice croaked.

Nakuru answered with a blank look. "The baby... her condition is getting worse. The paramedics are now taking care of her but—but they don't dare to tell Tomoyo without you. She seems a bit strange, that's what they told me."

_Yeah_, Eriol said inwardly. _She__'s been__ like that since I kissed her a few days ago_.

"What should we do now?" Nakuru face was full of anxiety.

"Isn't that clear?" replied Eriol and the car did a U-turn in the road, receiving some noise from the other cars' horns and people swearing at them. "We're heading there." He stepped on the gas, bringing the car into its full speed.

Along the way, they were wrapped in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

DOCTOR Fukimoto exited the infant room, looking unbelievably worn out. She, anyway, greeted Eriol and Nakuru politely (Spinel pretended to be a plushie doll, hugged in the chest by Nakuru) before explaining.

"Your daughter can't breathe normally. Her temperature is rising and her heart beats faster than normal. We need to tell your wife about this, but it is no good to give her such an information with no one close to her side."

"Please Doc, save my child."

"We'll try our best, Sir."

"Just do anything. I'll give everything to save her."

"I understand. Now, shall we go...?"

Eriol nodded. "Yes."

They marched to Tomoyo's ward. Eriol carefully pushed the door open, and they found Tomoyo sitting on her bed reading a thick book, her pillow placed behind her back for support and her long hair simply tucked behind her ear. She quickly shut her book after realizing their arrival. And when her eyes caught Doctor Fukimoto's figure, somehow she became anxious. "Hiira—Eriol! What's wrong?"

He gave her no answer.

"Eriol?"

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa, I have something to tell you," said Doctor Fukimoto firmly. "It's your daughter."

Just as Eriol had predicted, Tomoyo's eyes grew wide instantly and he had to fling his arm around her shoulders to prevent the raven haired woman from jumping off of the bed. She didn't even care when she was called 'Mrs. Hiiragizawa'. Her mind was now completely fixated with their baby. "Doctor, what's wrong? She'll be okay, right?"

"Honestly, we found that her condition is getting worse. But we're trying our best to help her get through this."

Tomoyo trembled.

"Do anything, Doc! Please... I'll give everything, so please... just save her! Whatever it takes..."

Doctor Fukimoto nodded. "We'll give our best at it. We're going to have an operation for her."

"Is it _that_ bad?" Eriol was shocked.

"She was born premature, Sir. That makes a big difference. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait!" lunging forward, Tomoyo caught her wrist. "Can we wait somewhere...? I don't feel like being here."

"But your condition, Madam..."

"I'm fine!" Tomoyo almost screamed. "I'm fine, Doctor. I'm really healthy!"

Doctor Fukimoto and Eriol exchanged glance**s**. Then Eriol spoke, "I'll take care of her, Doc. I promise."

Finally, they let Tomoyo on her wheelchair wait with Eriol in front of the operation room. Nakuru and Spinel were also there. The feline creature chose to fly out of the corridor from the open window and sat calmly on a small branch of the nearest tree. It couldn't stand pretending to be a plushie doll anymore. "Staying still makes my body so stiff," Spinel gave its argument. Nakuru, on the other hand, sat sloppily on the sofa, sleeping soundly.

"Tomoyo, you need to rest." Eriol murmured as his large, strong hand stroked her hair softly.

"No."

"It's been hours..."

"No."

"You should pay attention to your health as well—"

"NO!" Brushing away his hand, she turned her head to his direction, so Eriol could see beads of tears pooling in her eyes. "You know what, Hiiragizawa?" she screeched, pointing her finger towards the operation room with so much emotion. "In there, my daughter is fighting to survive! She is so small, brittle, yet she must have those medical equipment made from steel—or whatever—getting through her body, and those needles pierced in her skin... _how the hell_ _can I rest?_"

"Tomoyo..."

"You won't understand!" she continued. "A human like _you_ won't understand even if it takes a life!"

It pierced Eriol's heart. Hard.

Losing his rationality, he pushed himself forward, grabbing Tomoyo's body and pulling her into a tight embrace (her wheelchair creaked noisily because of that).

"Yes, you're right." Eriol said into her left ear like a whisper. "Maybe I don't have any idea about what you feel, Tomoyo."

No reply. She was just too surprised with this sudden embrace.

"But she's my child, too..." his voice cracked. "If you're heartbroken because of this... you must know that you're not alone."

"Why...?" She asked in a weak tone. "Why don't you just flick your finger and make her perfectly healthy?"

_Dang_.

He gulped. "I-I-I... I can't."

"You're lying."

"I can't do that, Tomoyo. I—"

"Fck you, Hiiragizawa! There's no way that you cannot do that!" she snapped, her tired eyes glaring with anger and desperation.

He didn't dare to look at her eyes. "I can't. I, as a magician, have rules to obey and consequences we must suffer later... if I'm unable to follow the rules."

"I hate you, Hiiragizawa!" She landed weak punches on his chest with both of her fists, tears trailing down her porcelain face.

"It's okay."

"I really, really hate you..."

"I understand."

"You're the worst..."

"I'm so sorry..."

She didn't really understand if it was his words, his way of speaking, his warmth, or she was just washed along the current situation, but Tomoyo leapt into tears by the next second. She held onto him until God knows how long, until she was drowned to sleep.

* * *

"_HOW`S...?"_

"_She's alright."_

"_Are you... sure? Hiiragizawa?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Silence. Then..._

"_I can trust you, right?"_

"_I believe somehow it will be alright. That's what you can trust."_

Another critical phase. Tomoyo listened to the explanation given by Doctor Fukimoto with an empty stare on her face. She was tired. She was worried about her baby beyond heaven and hell. She was crumbling to the core.

"You said the operation succeeded," she said wearily, even if it had nothing in common with whatever Doctor Fukimoto was trying to tell her—and Eriol.

The Sorcerer gasped while Doctor Fukimoto went rigid. "Tomoyo..."

She turned her face to look at him, "It was just a few hours ago when you woke me up and said, 'All is well, Tomoyo. She's okay' and now this is the brand new crap I must hear? That my baby's condition is dropping again?" Her voice raised an octave. "Don't be kidding!"

"Tomoyo, your voice's too loud..." Eriol shushed her as he pat her small back gently.

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa, we need you to calm down. We assume that your pretty little daughter reacted to the—"

"Doctor, excuse me." Tomoyo interjected, "Do you have any children?"

"Tomoyo!"

"No," said Doctor Fukimoto in a formal tone. "I don't have any."

"Oh," Tomoyo didn't look surprised. "I see."

Tomoyo hated waiting. For her, she had already waited too much in her lifetime. When she was still in elementary school she waited, thinking that her love for Sakura was _that_ kind of love. After realizing that it was just in a platonic way, she started to think that perhaps she was attracted to her own cousin—Kinomoto Touya. Again Tomoyo waited, but then she came to understand Touya's feeling towards his best mate, Tsukishiro Yukito. Felt unable to find theparticular type of love that she longed for, Tomoyo waited... how would she become if she didn't go after it any longer and just waited? Years passed, and fate brought her into a reunion with a powerful magician that used to be her classmate in Tomoeda Elementary.

Then here she was.

In a hospital, worrying over an innocent child. _Her own child_.

She didn't say anything when Doctor Fukimoto went back inside. But Tomoyo felt she was going to lose consiousness at any moment when Doctor Fukimoto was out again, this time her expression was unreadable.

"We're really sorry," was all she said.

Dashing towards the room, Tomoyo ignored the calling from Eriol. She couldn't think straight. All her thoughts and mind were focused on her baby and it was natural, as she was now a mother. The paramedics that were still there seemed surprised, but they did nothing to stop her. They let Tomoyo approach the small bed.

She sighed in relief knowing that the cardiograph beside the bed was still working. The little chest of her daughter's was moving up and down smoothly—the sign of her constant breathing.

"Hey Honey... can you hear mom's voice?" Tomoyo whispered in her small ear, trying so hard not to cry seeing so much more hoses from supporting devices were connected to that body. "You'll be fine.. I know... I knew it."

"Tomoyo..." said Eriol in a painful tone.

She didn't need a further explanation. He _knew_. He knew that it was _not_ going to be fine.

Days passed so slowly. Every day Tomoyo spent her time visiting the ICU to see her baby, sitting down beside her bed for hours until the nurse begged her to go back to her ward for some sleep. Doctor Fukimoto told her that now it depended on the baby. Paramedics already gave everything they could to help, but in the end it always went back to the patient.

Gritting her teeth in grief, she smoothed those little fingers before taking her leave. But for the next moment she froze in front of the door, standing face to face with the tall figure of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"I just asked the doctor." He said.

"What?"

"They allowed you to be incharged."

"I know."

"They asked you?"

"Yes."

"And..."

"I refused," Tomoyo answered firmly. "I want to be as close as possible to her," she glanced to the ICU.

He sighed. "I can give you a lift every morning, Tomoyo. Don't worry—"

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I prefer being here."

Silence. Eriol's stare pierced through her soul as he looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes so deep. As if he wanted to test her. Finally...

"Alright. Do as you please. I'll handle the rest.""

"Thanks for understanding." Tomoyo smiled again, but this time it was much nicer. It made Eriol's memory of the days when they were still in Tomoeda Elementary flash in his mind. How nostalgic...

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

They turned around only to find Doctor Fukimoto who held a folder to her chest with a very weary face.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here. We must have a talk." She said, but nevertheless Tomoyo could feel that it would not be a 'talk' at any rate. Their curiosity grew stronger as Doctor Fukimoto walked inside the ICU before swallowing nervously.

"Personally, as a human being, I don't really like telling you this," she started. "But as a doctor... I must."

"What happened, Doc?" asked Eriol.

"About your daughter, Sir."

Tomoyo fell silent.

"I think it's better to let her go..."

At last, those words. And to Tomoyo's surprise, she didn't even go mad by hearing what Doctor Fukimoto said. As though she was prepared for it. Yet her hands crept slowly, reaching for the hem of Eriol's shirt. He then put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders in a comforting way.

"Right now your daughter is just clinging to her life on these supporting devices..." she glanced towards the bed, "Perhaps I say too much, but... I'm afraid we're just forcing her into it. Maybe she actually wants to rest..."

No one dared to say anything.

"Please consider this decision, Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa, because—"

"Doctor," out of the blue, Tomoyo cut her sentence.

"Yes, Mrs. Hiiragizawa?"

"May I hug her?"

Eriol was dumbfounded, just like Doctor Fukimoto. This request was just way too unpredictable. The sad feeling in her voice was so real, so genuine. Yet she sounded so calm, so sincere. His eyes felt hot, he could tell his tears had started pooling. He knew (and surely Doctor Fukimoto did as well) that since the baby was born, Tomoyo hadn't had a chance to touch her properly, to give her a mother's hug.

"Yes... Ma**'**am. Of course."

Eriol watched in a painful silence as Tomoyo stepped forward, helping Doctor Fukimoto open the glass box and remove all the hoses which were connected to the small body of their daughter. Then Tomoyo used a clean blanket to wrap her baby and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hey, Sweetie... can you hear Mama?" she kissed her forehead lovingly even though tears slid down her cheeks. She caressed her daughter's skin and cried hard. "Sorry... for not being able to protect you... Sorry..."

Eriol could not take it any longer. He too, gave some steps closer then snaked his arm around Tomoyo's back.

"Look, I haven't even given you a name, Honey... Let's think about it, okay?"

"How about 'Mika'? We can use the Kanji 'Mi' which means 'beautiful' and 'Ka' for 'flower'." Eriol fought his own tears so hard when he finally decided to speak.

"Beautiful flower?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He blurted out before knowing what he was going to say, "Because she's just as enchanting as you."

Tomoyo was stunned for awhile, then returned her attention to the child in her arms. "So... 'Mika', ne?" Her lips called that name very carefully, as though it were made of glass, or she just wanted to treasure the moment asbest she could.

_Thump_.

Yes, vaguely Eriol caught that silent sound of a heartbeat.

_Thump_.

"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered, at last calling the Sorcerer by his first name. "Mika... she, she gripped my finger..."

It was the perfect expression he saw in recent days. Her smile was so full of happiness, as he noticed that Tomoyo's index finger was trapped behind those small fingers of their daughter. Eriol didn't say anything. He couldn't utter a word, knowing that the beating sound that somehow reached his ears was going to fade away. Weaken and disappear.

_Thump_.

He pulled Tomoyo and Mika into a tighter embrace. Every breath he took felt so heavy and filled with despair. Eriol bit his bottom lip as he fought the urge to cry that was now becoming more unbearable.

"Mika... we love you, Sweetie..." He heard Tomoyo's murmur.

_We_, that was what she said.

And the grip on her finger loosened slowly. More tears fell down her cheeks as Tomoyo kissed that small forehead with every love she had.

_I love you, Mama__. You too, Papa._

Somehow, even Tomoyo, who had no magic power at all, could hear it.

**.**

**to be continued****.**


	14. No More Pain

from **skybluescramble**:

...and another chapter.

Thanks to my proofreader, **Irrevocable Truth** for everything. And to you who like my fic, voted it as your favorite and left reviews: **Seirin**, **Innocent's Sorrow** (long time no seeeee :D i'm really happy that you left me THAT many reviews! *bearhug*), **winterkaguya**, **cupid17**, **cheng**, **xiLynnx**, **Jensniffer**, **your fan**, **prilly55**, **Sailordeedlit**, **B.A.K11**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **SnowCharms**, **cainat06**, **Pooroxification**, **Shanaa12**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **krazypig91**, **tarepanda**, **LadyMidnightGuardian**, **violintantei-sama**, **hikarihayashi-chan**, **Liska**, **Fuyumi-chan** and **Krissy** (you left me double reviews :D)

Really, thank you.

Enjoy the fic !

Reviews = LOVE.

Cause your reviews make my determination to finish this piece grows stronger :)

.

.

DISCLAIMER:

Noooooot miiiiiiiine ~ okay?

(really, writing this 'disclaimer' thingy is getting annoying day by day)

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

Tomoyo knew what he was suffering: _fear_.

.

.

CHAPTER #14: No More Pain

THE KINOMOTOS and Li Syaoran arrived in Japan by the next day, at 04:00am. The one who informed them about this misfortune was Akizuki Nakuru. She decided to volunteer herself in calling Sakura because Eriol was so busy taking care of everything that related to hospital bill and she thought it would be too painful for Tomoyo to tell her best friend that God had just taken her pretty little angel.

"This can be a very rare phenomenon," Spinel said when it saw Nakuru waiting impatiently for Sakura pick up the call. "I am really impressed. Perhaps you're not that stupid, Ruby Moon."

"Oh, just shut up." She snapped.

Precisely like a Kinomoto Sakura would do, the Card Mistress was panicked head over heels about Tomoyo. She instantly dragged Syaoran and all of her family back home, never ceasing to voice out her apologies to Syaoran's family until his mother told her that the Li clan was really okay with her sudden decision. "Emergency is an emergency," Syaoran's mother said in understanding. "We can work on the marriage at a different time."

The airplane landed safely at dawn, and they rushed to the hospital, not wanting to waste time.

* * *

TOMOYO watched as Eriol talked to Kirishima—his attorney—who came to tell them how sorry he was about their loss. She was only three meters away, but somehow she had no interest to eavesdrop their conversation.

"I'll contact you later, Sir." Eriol stood up, ready to shake hands.

"Never mind," Kirishima replied. "It's not that strict, Mr. Hiiragizawa. As long as we don't take this matter... well, _too_ seriously."

Were they talking about the agreement? Tomoyo wondered.

It could be... couldn't it?

But Tomoyo must admit that she hated it when her thoughts remembered the contract—or deal, whatever—they made several months ago.

_Will Eriol leave Japan again, along with Nakuru and Spinel?_

_Do they have to be separated after this is over?_

_Do I find myself perfectly fine with it?_

Those questions floated inside Tomoyo's mind, mixed up with her deep sorrow of losing a daughter. She felt her head was going to explode. If she was a computer, her CPU had just received too much input to be processed together, and she would display an error at any time. Yup, perhaps it was the best illustration of what she suffered now.

But then things happened so fast and unexpected: Tomoyo heard several footsteps coming closer, then a squeaky scream, before her sight was completely blocked by fluffy brown hair. Someone dashed to her and hugged her so tight it was almost hard to breathe.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Gosh... I'm glad you're okay!"

"S-Sakura?" Gasping, Tomoyo struggled to free herself from her best friend's hug... no, she was strangling her instead of hugging.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan... I'm so sorry to hear the news..." Sakura finally loosened her grip on Tomoyo's neck, giving her a chance to look around and see Sakura's dad, Touya, Syaoran, and Yukito. Fujitaka looked as though he had already guessed this was going to happen—just like Touya; even though he had lost his power completely, Tomoyo could tell that his sense for 'things' was still sharp. Yukito just smiled politely when their eyes met, and Syaoran...

Syaoran.

He looked so tense. His jaw was tightly closed, and he held his fists beside his body with so much force until his arm muscles were perfectly seen. Tomoyo went alert. This wasn't going to be a peaceful meeting.

"Oh. Hi, Sakura-chan. Good morning, Mr. Fujitaka..." Eriol got to his feet, approaching them. "You too, Syaoran-kun..."

But before he could take the next step, Syaoran marched forward.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SON OF A BTCH!"

DHUUUAAAAK!

"Hoeeeeeee!"

"Eriol! Syaoran!"

Again, so many things happened in the blink of an eye. Syaoran hit Eriol full in the face until the Sorcerer fell against the table, making a loud cracking noise as it broke into two. Not satisfied, Syaoran grabbed the collar of Eriol's shirt, his eyes burning with rage.

"Explain!" he shouted, pulling Eriol up. "How dare you... how dare you!"

Eriol didn't fight back. He let Syaoran explode; punching, yelling, beating him. Soon it turned out to be an uproar. Sakura was screaming hysterically to stop Syaoran; nurses and paramedics came from everywhere; Tomoyo stunned in her spot.

"Sir, please stop!" one of the doctors finally made her way towards the two men.

"BACK OFF!" Syaoran roared, then focused himself on Eriol again. He completely ignored all the people watching them with fear, curiosity and excitement, as if they were now watching a drama show. "Leave her, Hiiragizawa. I won't let you lay a finger on her again. You hear me? Touch her and you're dead."

"Sir, this is a hospital! Your behavior disturb other patients..."

"Syaoran, stop it!"

"Answer me, Hiiragizawa! ANSWER ME!"

And for the first time, Eriol responded. "I refuse."

"What?"

Not only Syaoran was surprised. Everyone seemed to stop moving, and their surroundings became so quiet.

"I refuse," said Eriol, this time more clearly. He yanked away Syaoran's grip and faced him properly. "I have my responsibility towards Tomoyo. I refuse to leave her as if nothing happened."

"What responsibility, huh?" Syaoran grunted between gritted teeth. He was ready to punch Eriol's face again. "You didn't even marry her! Stop being a hypocrite, Hiiragizawa!"

"Sir..." the doctor hadn't given up. "If you may take your leave... we're in a hospital.."

Unfortunately, no one there seemed to pay any attention to what the female doctor had told them.

"I'm not just being nice!" Eriol shouted back to Clow Reed's descendant. He'd lost his calm manner. His emotions went up, filling his blood vessels and burning his soul, ripping his heart apart as he accepted the truth. "I crushed her life into pieces and I want to fix it! I have to settle things right! I LOVE HER!"

Sakura gasped.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat.

Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, and the majority of people who were watching the fuss stared at Eriol in awe. Syaoran looked like he was just slapped.

"I'm not done with you. Not yet." He finally said before walking off.

* * *

"I AM really sorry for making such a scene," Tomoyo apologized to the hospital staffs as she and Sakura went to take care of the bill. But then they were told that Eriol had already paid everything. Tomoyo sighed; she still felt slightly uncomfortable because of what happened an hour ago.

"It's alright," one of the nurses, who seemed just several years older than Tomoyo smiled. "We should be the one to apologize for being unable to save your daughter. We're terribly sorry."

Tomoyo smiled. "You've worked hard."

Then she left with Sakura, back to the main entrance where everyone gathered. "Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked, realizing that his figure was nowhere to be seen. "Is he still inside?"

"He's already left," Touya replied. "That brat said he had something to do at his apartment."

"Syaoran is not a brat!" protested Sakura, stepping on her brother's foot, causing Touya to groan.

Tomoyo smiled watching them. _Some things never change, huh?_

"We must prepare a funeral," Fujitaka said.

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded. "But I want it to be peaceful... only us is enough. No need to tell other people."

Sakura looked concerned. "Really?"

Another nod.

"Alright, if it's your choice." Fujitaka took a long breath. "I will help."

"Me too!" Sakura held Tomoyo's hand. "And I'm sure you will as well, right? Brother?"

Touya smiled. "Of course."

"You can depend on us, Tomoyo-chan," said Yukito wholeheartedly.

Tomoyo was about to cry. "Thank you... all of you."

From a distance, Hiiragizawa Eriol stood up against the wall, his arms folded. Both of his dark pupils were fixed at the young Daidouji, in his handsome face sculpted an unreadable expression.

* * *

THE GRAVEYARD couldn't be more quiet than this: that was Eriol's thought as he accompanied Tomoyo, who still didn't want to leave a particular grave stone with 'Hiiragizawa Mika' written on it. The funeral had ended an hour ago, only attended by Sakura's family, Kero (now since everyone knows the story, Kero didn't have to imitate a doll in front of Fujitaka and Touya), Yukito, Syaoran, Spinel and Nakuru. Syaoran was so silent, he didn't speak at all and his stare to Eriol was still unpleasant. But Tomoyo didn't really pay attention, she alone sunk in her own world of mixed emotions. As though the chill of winter was nothing, Tomoyo remained there like a statue. Her long hair danced in the air as the cold wind blew. Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo moved closer to Mika's grave before squatting beside it.

She caressed the stone affectionately while holding back the urge to burst into tears again. Tomoyo knew Eriol was standing behind her back. She also understood the reason why he didn't leave. She knew, he too, had had the feeling of losing someone important to him. Perhaps this was a different case compared with what he suffered, but... losing is losing, after all.

Somehow Tomoyo felt a pang of guilt.

She had said to him so many accusations, she didn't even care about his feelings. She didn't even _want_ to care. Eriol lost Mizuki Kaho, the woman he loved so dearly for years. He also lost his normal life, for being an Incarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful wizard in the world. Perhaps, actually no one could ever understand the feeling of losing more than him.

Yeah, she should have realized it sooner...

Tomoyo stood up, turning her back so she faced the Londoner. Their eyes met, and she could tell those dark pupils had the same sorrow as hers.

"Let's go home," Eriol said.

She obediently nodded. "Okay."

Eriol rode their way back without saying anything. Both of them were enveloped in a comfortable silence. He hesitated for awhile in a fork; if he turned right it would be the direction to her rented house, yet if he took left, they would head to his manor. After a quick debate with himself, Eriol decide to take the left road.

To his surprise, Tomoyo didn't protest.

They arrived at Hiiragizawa manor only to find out that Nakuru and Spinel weren't home. Eriol found a piece of note taped to the fridge.

"Nakuru and Spinel went for groceries," he told her.

"Oh," was all Tomoyo said in reply.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? They'd love to."

"Okay."

Eriol knitted his eyebrows. He was starting to worry about her. Tomoyo's face was so pale and looked exhausted, the glow in her amethyst orbs were gone. _She must be so heartbroken_, he said mentally. _But I cannot stand watching her like this_...

"You wait here. I'll be right back." He walked away in order to find some clothes for Tomoyo. Eriol didn't want her to be down all day long by letting her wear the same outfit she wore at the funeral. He tried to open Nakuru's room, lucky she didn't lock it up. Well... even though he could always do whatever he wanted by magic, Eriol hated it when he had to use his power for trivial stuffs.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, who was previously in the living room, started to roam around the manor. She peered through the slighly open door of the library, and stepped in. She watched the high bookshelves in awe, and soon her fingertips ran along the back of some thick books as she read their title.

Then her eyes caught the sight of the Throne of Evil. It was placed in the middle of the room, and arranged so that someone who sat there would be welcomed by the scenery of the garden which was perfectly exposed by a huge window. She walked closer, pulling the curtain to take a look outside. The garden was beautiful. Eriol really knew how to put decorative plants, Tomoyo said inwardly, chuckling.

But suddenly she saw something. A bundle of paper on the nearest table. As curiosity hit her, Tomoyo picked it up—and her heart sank immediately.

It was their contract. The agreement she made with Eriol months ago, under Mr. Kirishima's nose. She was so sure back then, but now she questioned why she was feeling a slight regret. She read the lines written on the first page of it, and her chest tightened uncomfortably. _I should stop_, Tomoyo told herself. _I cannot bear reading this_...

But why?

Why was her chest clenching?

Why did it hurt seeing the document they made together months ago?

_With Mika gone, will I have to lose another __person__ in my life again?_

_Why am I always the one left behind?_

"Tomoyo!"

Her ears caught a voice.

"Tomoyo, where are you?" It was Eriol's.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the door creaked open, revealing Hiiragizawa Eriol carrying some clothes in his hand. "Ah. There you are."

"Ng." She nodded in a affirming way.

"Change into this," he commanded, putting Nakuru's clothes on the table. "I'll wash your clothes."

"Strange, isn't it?" said Tomoyo, looking out the window. The sun was getting down to the horizon, creating beautiful shades of colors in the sky. "Mika.. she isn't here anymore," her free hand crept towards her stomach, "but we were unable to bring her home with us, either."

Eriol cleared his throat uneasily.

"Tomoyo..."

"I wonder how it would be if we were back here with Mika," Tomoyo said dreamily, her eyes glistening. "We had a deal, right? I'll give the baby to you, and since you're busy.. you'll perhaps give her to another family. Those who aren't blessed with children. It's written here." She looked down to the bundle of paper in her right hand, sighing. "I thought I didn't want her. I cared only for my own life, jobs and such. But now I think... if Mika was present with us, I would do anything to keep her. I wouldn't give her to someone for whatever reason."

He was speechless.

"If that happened... I would've been causing you a lot of trouble, ne, Eriol?" She turned her head to his direction, flashing a bitter smile. "But God loves her more than me. He took her away... knowing that I would only get rid of her from my sight."

_No,_ Eriol felt as if he was stabbed right through the heart.

_I would like to keep her too..._

_I would like both of you to stay_...

"But you didn't have to lie," she added, and Eriol's brows automatically twitched.

"What lie?"

"The one that you said at the hospital."

He froze for a moment.

"You almost gave Sakura a heart attack, you know? And Syaoran's facial expression... You didn't have to tell them such a lie." Tomoyo went on. "It would be impossible for you to love me."

Eriol took a step forward.

"...I didn't."

"Eh...?"

"I didn't lie."

Another inch closer.

"E-Eriol... you are too close..." Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably, but her back nudged the trellis. Cursing her stupidity under her breath, she felt so cornered. Lifting her face up so that she could see his face, Tomoyo found her breath catch in her throat as she recognized desperation and misery written there.

"...and I can get rid of the deal anytime."

"W-what—"

Too late.

For the second time, in an unexpected timing, Eriol took her lips. It wasn't full of passion, neither desire, yet she could feel his need and urgency. The moment their lips met, Tomoyo knew what he was suffering: fear.

He was afraid of being lonely.

She could tell.

Because she felt the exact same thing. Within that kiss, he shared his despair with her. His wrenched heart of losing a daughter, his pain, his weaknesses. He was dominating her and it caused her a breathing problem, but right now Tomoyo didn't really care. Tears flowed down her cheeks—she couldn't control it anymore. Vaguely, Tomoyo felt his large hand gripping the other side of the contract she was holding, and the next thing she heard was a ripping sound.

* * *

SAKURA stared at Syaoran, who purposely didn't stop walking here and there, putting this and that stuffs as though he was doing the cleaning. Just like the day before, Syaoran was quickly lost from sight after funeral. So, on the way home with her family and Yukito, Sakura pleaded her father to drop her by Syaoran's apartment. They needed to talk.

"So you're mad." She pointed out.

"What? No."

"Yes, you are."

"NO." Syaoran emphasized the word.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not mad at you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Maybe not at me, but absolutely at Eriol-kun."

Syaoran went rigid. He rolled his fists until his knuckles turned white to suppress anger that seemed to rise up, only because Sakura mentioned the name of that Clow Reed's incarnation brat. His way of speaking became harsh all of a sudden.

"What do you want to say?"

The Card Mistress let out a heavy breath for the umpteenth time. "I understand your feeling, Syaoran-kun. I know Tomoyo-chan is like a sister for you, but please don't be mad at Eriol-kun... He's a good man! He will never do something bad to Tomoyo-chan..."

Syaoran snorted. "Then what was the fck with that pregnancy?"

"It was—" Sakura tried to explain but once again he cut her off.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you knew about this crap all along?" his voice rose up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's not like that. I-I-I just..."

"I can't believe you were hiding something from me, Sakura."

With that, Syaoran turned his back as he headed to his room.

"Wait! Syaoran, please!" In panic she called him. "I-It was my fault that Tomoyo got involved in such a situation... and Eriol is only helping her..! He is only doing his responsibility... please don't hate him! It was my fault!"

Dumbstruck, Syaoran chose to listen to the truth.

"I'll give you thirty minutes. Speak," he commanded.

.

**to be continued.**


	15. The Beginning or The End?

from **skybluescramble**:

thank you, **Irrevocable Truth**, my proofreader!

yes, my English isn't very good and I just too lazy to read a freshly-written chapter again, so I didn't notice if I use a phrase or a word too much -_-

to my reviewers, I really thank you for all the love (:

**cheng**, **tvxqmusik**, **Shanaa12**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **Seirin**, **krazypig91**, **SnowCharms**, **winterkaguya**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **cainat06**, **KiNoMoTo18**, **B.A.K11**, **violintantei-sama**, **Krissy**, **Michiiyu**, and **Paulita**. and… everyone who read and decided to like my fic :D

here's the update!

PS: some things are better left unsaid ~

.

.

DISCLAIMER

CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura :D

Period.

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:.

_What was 'normal'… before all of this happened?_ Tomoyo wondered.

.

.

CHAPTER #15: The Beginning or The End?

THE ATMOSPHERE in his dining room was so grey. There were only small clattering sounds of eating utensils; no one wanted to start a chat. The beef stroganoff made by Tomoyo was undoubtedly delicious, but a nice supper didn't seem good enough to bring their mood up. Even Nakuru was only bowing low while munching her dinner like a pet that wasn't fed for years. They were still in grief, weren't they?

"Thanks for the meal." Eriol initiated speaking, putting down his fork. "You are a great cook, Tomoyo. Time doesn't change it."

The raven haired female smiled at his praise. "Thank you."

But she didn't blush.

"Can I have some more…?" pleaded Nakuru, bringing her plate up while putting her most pitiful face.

Still smiling, Tomoyo rose from her chair. "Of course. You want a change, too, Eriol?

Nakuru couldn't help but smile at this. _Finally, they are in the first name basis_…

"Is it okay?" Eriol asked her back.

"Ng," she nodded. "There's still some left in the kitchen. I'll be glad if I don't have to throw them away.."

"Then put all of them in my plate, please!" Nakuru suddenly sounded energetic.

Tomoyo turned to her direction. "It's okay. I'll put most of it in yours, Nakuru-chan."

"Yeeeeeeey!"

* * *

TOMOYO was busy cleaning up when Eriol entered the kitchen. At first she jumped in surprise, but after recognizing who was coming, she instantly relaxed.

"Thanks," said Eriol.

"I didn't do anything."

"The two cheered up again. It was because of you." He slowly approached her, leaning his back against the kitchen counter and watching her back asshe was washing the dishes. "Nakuru loves your cooking."

"Really?"

"…and so do I."

The last part left her speechless. She also noticed his sharp gaze on her back, observing every single movement she made. Suddenly the kitchen became hot as Tomoyo perspired uncontrollably.

Why on earth was she getting nervous?

"I'm going to cool down the heater," Tomoyo quickly put the napkin on the table and walked away, but Eriol caught her wrist. And in a swift motion, he was already embracing her from behind, his strong arms around her neck.

Tomoyo froze in her place. She would never, _never_, be able to react in such circumstances.

"Sorry," he muttered an apology. "I don't know what's got into me."

Gently, she unfolded his arm from her neck. She turned around and looked at him in the eye, her heartbeat accelerated to an amazing speed as her amethysts met with those indigos of his. "No need to apologize."

She gave him a pure, angelic smile.

That night, Tomoyo didn't go home.

She accompanied Spinel and Nakuru. They talked about many topics; movies, celebrities, fashions, gossips, sweet stuffs, etc., and Eriol was sitting at a distance, busy reading books and occasionally taking a sip from his cup of brown coffee. He let her stay, because he knew that right now Nakuru, Spinel, Tomoyo and himself, simply needed each others' presence. When thenight grew late, he instructed Nakuru to share the bed with Tomoyo.

"Why don't you want her to sleep with you? It's just a sleepover, anyway," was the Moon Guardian's blatant answer. "I want to sleep as a big star tonight. I will take all the space in my bed alone!"

And "No," was his curt response. "I'm not asking for your agreement."

It was so tempting.

Really.

Imagining a young Daidouji in his bed, even though it was only sleeping and had nothing to do with intimate things was… strong enough to make Eriol need a very cold shower. He was depressed for being unable to protect Mika and she was down after losing a baby in her very first pregnancy—although in the beginning it was an undesirable one. The image of them clinging to each other, seeking warmth was a pain for Eriol. He knew he couldn't take advantage of the situation.

He needed her, of course.

He wanted to sooth her sadness away.

He confessed that he loved her.

He ripped apart their contract.

Eriol just had to go to his attorney, order him to cancel that shitty agreement and all would be well.

But somehow… it wasn't right.

Daidouji Tomoyo still had not said anything back. True, the way she acted whenever he was around had changed significantly, but Eriol didn't dare having too many expectations. She was totally unreadable and that created problems.

"Give her one of your nightgowns or pajamas to sleep in."

With that last command, Eriol left Nakuru, striding back to his own bedroom.

* * *

ALMOST a month passed without notice. Tomoyo was now carefully reading the vacancy magazine everyday, searching for some advertisements that were good enough to catch her attention. Of course she did that behind Eriol's back, because he got into a very, _very_ bad mood since three days ago, after finding out that Tomoyo was planning to get a job.

_Geez_.

She could never really understand that Londoner.

Until now, Eriol was still taking care of her. He often picked her up to go to his manor, called her just to ask what she was doing or other trivial stuffs, and—this was the weirdest thing among all—that powerful magician treated her like a lady, lately. Not that he was a barbaric human before, but this small change surprised her, a bit. The new Eriol never missed to pull her chair every night they ate dinner together with Nakuru and Spinel. He also helped her pick up the dishes and eating utensils they used and carried them to the kitchen. Then, while she washed them in the sink, Eriol made some tea. When everything was done, they would go back to the living room only to find Nakuru and Spinel had already gone to bed. So they would spent the night together, chatting about random topics. Tomoyo liked listening to his previous life's story and Eriol loved it when Tomoyo spoke up her opinion for several heavy matters, such as politics, health, poverty, even magic. Usually they wouldn't stop till dawn.

She didn't like to admit this fact, but they were getting along better. She knew they were enjoying each other's presence.

Was that what they felt deep down in their heart?

Or was it just their way to shush away the sorrow and loneliness they bear?

What about the deal they made?

True, he had ripped apart his contract last month. But Tomoyo still had hers. And undoubtedly, Mr. Kirishima did as well. The Agreement still had its power. However, she didn't have any courage to talk about this sensitive subject. Not because she was afraid Eriol would lose his temper, no. It was because…

She didn't want to.

"Hold on," muttered Tomoyo to herself, waking up from her own thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking?"

Getting up on her feet, Tomoyo walked to the fridge. She poured a glass of water, drinking it slowly between sighs, and she realized that the mug she was using was a gift from Sakura, on White Day two years ago. It had a cute teddy bear painted on its surface.

_Sakura_.

Oh yeah, Tomoyo remembered. She had not gotten married to Syaoran. As a matter of fact, they were still in Tomoeda. Tomoyo didn't know what exactly Sakura told Syaoran about the circumstances between her and Eriol, but it seemed that the killing aura that always surrounded Syaoran everytime he saw the Clow's incarnation slowly faded away. He still had a cold war between Eriol, of course, but his attitude had changed. Syaoran even—reluctantly—nodded his head as a reply to Eriol's casual greeting when they met. Safe. World War III was never going to happen.

_Riiiing! Riiing!_

That sound brought her back into reality. Tomoyo frantically searched her own body, looking for her cellphone. Not found.

Whacking her forehead hard, Tomoyo dashed back to her room. With a wave of an arm, she swept away all random things scattered on her bed, revealing her cellphone beneath, ringing loudly.

Tomoyo flicked it open. Unknown number. With a foreign country's code in front of the caller's number.

"Hello? Daidouji speaking."

"Miss Tomoyo?"

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know that voice.

"Yes…?"

* * *

_YOU MUST DO THIS, DAIDOUJI!_

Repeating that sentence over and over again inside her head, Tomoyo struggled not to forget her intention for coming here. Gosh, since when did Hiiragizawa manor become this _homey?_ Guess she was now _too_ familiar with him around.

"Mr. Kirishima will be here soon," Eriol said, snapping his phone closed. "He called me just then, saying that he was trapped in a traffic jam."

"Oh."

"Here's your lemon tea!" Nakuru appeared from the kitchen, carrying a big jug of iced lemon tea and a plate of sliced pound cake. "I didn't expect you to come, Tomoyo-chan! Usually Eriol is the one who picks you up!" she slouched down casually on the sofa, grinning widely. "What brings you here?"

Tomoyo found herself having difficulties answering this question.

"Nakuru, go to a bookstore," Eriol abruptly cut their conversation. "Bring Spinel also, I need you to buy me these books." He gave her quite along list of book titles and the authors (Tomoyo was a hundred percent sure that he didn't have that list before; perhaps he just made it come out from nowhere).

"Why is it I feel that you deliberately want to shoo me away?" Nakuru protested.

Eriol smiled and said in his final tone, "Just go."

Pouting, Nakuru got off from the sofa and left them.

Fifteen minutes later, Kirishima's car parked in front of Hiiragizawa manor's front yard. Tomoyo stood up, but Eriol said, "No. You wait here, I'll meet him first. You are my guest after all."

"Good afternoon, Young Lady." Kirishima greeted her politely. "How are you doing?"

"Good afternoon, Sir." Tomoyo took his hand. "I'm doing great, thanks."

"Please take your seat." Eriol gestured.

He poured some lemon tea into three cups and distributed them to Tomoyo and his attorney before leaning back against the sofa, legs crossed. "As I said before," he started, "we're here because of Tomoyo's request." Then he looked at the young Daidouji, "What do you want to say, Tomoyo? We're all ears."

She took a deep breath. "I want to make this clear."

Eriol was confused. "This _what?_"

"The deal," she answered, pulling out a bundle of paper from her tote bag. "Since the circumstances have changed, I want to know what we shall do about this."

Hiiragizawa Eriol was taken aback. He didn't expect Tomoyo would be the one to pick out the contract as a matter between them—not after everything they had been through.

"Are you sure…?" He asked her carefully.

"Yes." There was determination shining in her amethyst irises. "Let me put an end to this damn thing, Eriol. I'm just… so tired."

He felt a pang of pain clutching his chest.

Did she hate him?

Did she feel sick of his presence?

Did she want to let go of the one and only string that attached them both?

And most of it… why did he feel so empty all of a sudden?

Was it because of his love for her? Or was it because he thought she didn't have mutual feelings towards him?

Both, probably.

"Alright," Eriol swallowed hard, forcing his mind to focus. "Let's discuss it together."

Tomoyo glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her facial expression which usually glowed with its radiance seemed to dim. She recalled yesterday's event, when out of the blue her mother's assistant called her cellphone. Yes, the caller was Kuniaki Nozomi, Sonomi's right hand when she was still alive and leading Daidouji Toy Company. Since Tomoyo left Daidouji mansion for her own ego, the company was in Kuniaki's hand. She was a trustworthy person, so Tomoyo didn't have to worry at all. Everything went so smoothly and without fail; Tomoyo received Kuniaki's report of responsibility regularly—once a semester. That was why she couldn't help not to wonder about the reason behind her call.

Sonomi's diary.

That was the reason.

Kuniaki confessed that she accidentally found Sonomi's diary while cleaning the office room. Practically it was only a plain notebook that was used as a diary, no wonder it still remained there. It could be that the notebook was mistaken as a usual transaction note by the cleaning staffs when they removed all Sonomi's personal belongings from the office and sent them back to Daidouji's mansion.

Kuniaki also said… in the last page with her handwriting, Sonomi wrote that she wanted Tomoyo to inherit the company and fill her role as a president.

"I told you that I don't want to," was Tomoyo's answer. "And I told her as well when I graduated high school. I have my own dream to make a clothing line; however I want to start it from zero, with my own efforts."

"I understand it very well, Miss Tomoyo," Kuniaki replied. "Forgive me for being rude, but I just want to tell you what I found out."

There was a gap of silence. Then…

"Kuniaki-san," she called.

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo?"

"Now you're in America, right?"

And Tomoyo couldn't remember exactly how their conversation continued, but after an hour or so, she finally agreed to see Kuniaki in America. She perhaps would lead the company as her mother had wished. Perhaps. Tomoyo still wasn't sure either, but she knew one thing: she had to move on. She couldn't be gloomy and pathetic forever, right? Mika in heaven wouldn't be happy seeing her like that. Staying abroad for a while could be a good refresher for her.

_That way, she could also be free from the sight of…_

"Daidouji-san? You're spacing out."

The sound of Kirishima's voice slapped her back into sense. "Ng? I—I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked. He sounded worried.

…_of this man_.

"Yeah," Tomoyo blinked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's continue."

* * *

HIIRAGIZAWA manor. 05:13pm.

"With this, both of you will cut all ties that relate to the former agreement," Kirishima said, explaining to Eriol and Tomoyo, who nodded her head in understanding (the Sorcerer gave no response, even in the slightest). "By the time this meeting's over, the status between Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa will revert back to normal."

"Back to normal…?" Tomoyo parroted.

"Yes."

_But what was 'normal'… before all of this happened?_

"Do we need to sign?" Eriol asked in a flat tone. Tomoyo looked up to see his face, but he put on a perfect mask this time. She couldn't even guess what he was thinking. It felt unfair how he could always see through her like an open book, but on the other hand she still had difficulties in grasping his way of thinking.

"Yes," Kirishima pushed the original copy of the deal to Eriol. "I wrote everything in this document. Please write your signature on the last page."

Tomoyo watched closely as Eriol pulled out a ballpoint from his pocket. He sighed, reading over lines that were written in the last part of their contract, and, after spending the whole ten minutes in silence, he scribbled his name. "Done."

"Ng." Tomoyo nodded in response, receiving the document from him. Her heart unpredictably ached seeing his signature and her eyes suddenly felt hot. _Don't cry, don't cry, Daidouji!_ Tomoyo said to herself mentally. She wouldn't be able to move on if she didn't go through this matter.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled a long, deep breath before grabbing her own pen.

* * *

WALKING her way down to the nearest station, Tomoyo recalled a quick conversation she and Eriol had after Mr. Kirishima's leaving. She sat silently back then, staring blankly against the wall as though she had just woken up from a long dream.

_It's finally over_…

"What will you do onwards?" Eriol's question startled her.

"Eh?"

"I asked about your plan from now."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Not really sure… but I suppose I'll go to America. My mother left me things to do there."

"When?"

"As soon as possible," she smiled. "After telling Sakura about this, I'll take my flight." She went silent for a moment, then asked, "What about you, Eriol?"

"Me?" he chuckled. "Don't bother to ask. I always have my plan unrevealed."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh as well. "Typical."

"You've got me."

Letting out a sigh, Tomoyo stood up, grabbing her bag and straightening her knee-length pastel-colored pleats skirt. She then turned her back to face the Sorcerer's figure; their eyes met. She could tell how intense those irises stared back against hers, telling things that were unwell-spoken between them.

"Let's not meet again," Tomoyo said, still smiling brightly. "It will be hard for me to go."

Eriol said nothing.

"So please, don't come to see me again. Guess I'm used to feeling your presence around me too much."

She laughed saying this, but Eriol could tell that she was fighting hard to hold back the tears.

"Tomoyo." Her name sounded beautiful in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Take care."

She nodded cheerily. "Thank you. I'm heading home now."

"Let me drive you home." Eriol said automatically, picking up his car key from a small wooden table. He was ready to take a step forward when he saw the young Daidouji shake her head.

"No, thanks," she declined politely. "I'll just take the train."

Then, without further words, Tomoyo left.

And it was the end of her flashback.

* * *

TOMOYO walked in jumpy steps, kicking some pebbles in the process as she headed to the nearest train station. It had been a while since the last time she went somewhere by public transportation, as a matter of fact. For the last few months Eriol always took her here and there, and she missed the pleasure she got from walking: the sight of kids playing in a small park, busy people making their way while talking on their phone, stray cats and dogs running around, the smell of open air, everything.

She would restart her life from now on.

Inhaling as much oxygen into her lungs, Tomoyo wiped the tears pooled in her eyes with the back of her right hand.

**.**

**to be continued.**


	16. The Red Envelope

from **skybluescramble**:

thanks to:

my awesome proofreader: **Irrevocable Truth**.

my reviewers: **cainat06**, **violintantei-sama**, **B.A.K11**, **cheng**, **Shanaa12**, **SnowCharms**, **Andreaeb182**, **Celene Aiedail**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **hikarihayashi-chan** (double reviews (: ), **KiNoMoTo18**, **michiiyu**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **yoorim-ah**, **redeyes143**, and **LadyMidnightGuardian**.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

_I seriously, seriously, need a beta-reader for my other fics._

_Especially my current Detective Conan fic (check my profile page) and upcoming projects._

_If you know someone who could help, or you are personally interested in helping me, _

_please let me know__._

_I'm not that good in English. I need someone who could point out my mistakes so that I won't confuse you. _

_Thanks in advance._

_Love, __**skybluescramble**__._

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Card Captor Sakura belongs to **CLAMP**.

**The Proposal** belongs to me.

But… wait. **Barbie**, **Madagascar** and **Ice Age **are not mine, too.

*facepalm*

* * *

**::****The Proposal****::**

**::::::::::::::**

SUMMARY:

_After I tried my best not to think about you… Do you have intentions of bringing all my efforts to vain, Hiiragizawa?_

.

.

.

CHAPTER #16: The Red Envelope

Time passed by…

The clock never stopped clicking.

* * *

CENTRAL PARK, New York.

A young woman with wavy, shining raven locks loosed down to her waist sat alone on a bench, busy drawing something on her sketchbook. Her facial expression was serene, and a gleam of peaceful happiness could be found behind those amethyst irises of hers. After adding some lines here and there, she examined her work closely, trying to find some mistake in it. Her lips then pursed into a small smile and she nodded in satisfaction.

"What are you doing?"

She turned her head to find a boy (she assumed he was only ten or so) standing up beside her, looking curious. He had a vanilla ice cream in his right hand.

"I'm drawing," she replied, giving him her enchanting smile. "Is that delicious?" She referred to his ice cream.

"Yes," the boy said as he stepped closer. He sat by her side and took a look at her drawing. "You are a good painter!" He exclaimed. "Is it a princess' dress? I want my sister to wear that."

"I'm not a painter," she said softly. "I'm a designer."

His eyeballs grew big. "Really? That's cool!"

"Thank you."

"Do you design clothes?"

"Yes." She tucked a few loose strands that had fallen to her face behind her ear, "Clothes and toys, actually. But this is the dress I want to wear at my best friend's wedding. This one is not for sale."

The boy gulped down the last piece of his ice cream, "Wow! I love toys! Do you have trains and planes? Or helicopters? But guns aren't less cool than them, right?"

She laughed seeing his sudden enthusiasm. It made him pout. "Don't tell me you're only interested in stupid dolls like Barbie. They are so boring. Plushies are much better, at least you can hug them when you sleep…" He stopped for a moment then asked her again. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Tomoyo," she answered. "Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Tomoyo? What a strange name," he commented, eliciting a chuckle from her. "You're not an American, are you?"

"I'm a Japanese."

"Do you live in Manhattan?"

"Yes," Tomoyo gave him a gentle smile. "Since last year."

"I'm Jake Bosworth." The boy said. "My house is only two blocks away from here. I like you, so come over when you have some time to kill, okay? My mom will be happy to have a guest. She's a great cook, you'll go home five kilos fatter."

"Of course. Thank you."

As though suddenly remembering something, Tomoyo hurriedly looked inside her bag, searching for something. Then she pulled out a Japanese traditional toy, _kendama_, and showed it to him. "Hey, have you seen anything like this?" Tomoyo asked him with a wink. "I used to play with it whenever I had something bothering my mind. It reminds me of my childhood days in my country."

"You can actually play with that thing?" Jake looked unsure. "It's just a thick wooden hammer! With such a weird shape! And what's that stupid ball for?"

"It's not a 'stupid ball'!" Tomoyo said; her melodic laughter filled the air. "You need a lot of practice to play this right. You need some skills. Watch me."

Jake watched her in awe as Tomoyo flipped the hammer-like stick, switching the position of the red ball that was attached by a single thread to the stick without fail. She twirled and flipped her kendama, made some difficult motions with her hand, but the ball always landed perfectly on the curvy side of the stick. Unconsciously Jake clapped his hands loudly, grinning widely.

"Can I have it?" he asked boldly. "It's different from all the toys I have."

Tomoyo nodded, putting it in his palm. "Sure. In return, you must let me know when you have mastered it."

"I promise," Jake said in determination. "See you again!"

And he dashed away.

Riiing! Riiiing!

Tomoyo hurriedly reached for her cellphone, flicked it open without looking at the caller ID, and greeted.

"Daidouji speaking. Ah… Kuniaki-san? No, no… I'm not forgetting today's appointments and schedule. I'm just out for some fresh air—yes, yes, I'll be heading back soon. Thanks for picking out the outfit for me. See you there."

Sighing, Tomoyo packed her things up and walked away. Her frantic business really kept her mind from thinking about unnecessary matters. She didn't have any spare time to be sad. As a matter of fact, whenever she had leisure time she usually spent it by sitting alone in a bench in a park, watching her surroundings, looking for some inspirations and ideas while humming softly, enjoying cool breezes. It helped her prevent stress, which was likely ready to attack her anytime.

Now she understood why her mother was always expecting good news everytime she was back from a long business trip.

But Daidouji Tomoyo wouldn't complain.

This was the path chosen by her, anyway.

* * *

THE BEACH. Somewhere in this earth.

Akizuki Nakuru could be found sitting on the white sand, letting the wind play with her straight, long tresses. Spinel looked comfortable on her left shoulder as they were watching the calm sea and beautiful horizon. That place was quiet—no, perhaps a bit too quiet. All they could hear were some quacking voices of the birds that flew back to their nests, the subtle sounds of splashing water that hit the rocks in the beach and broke into sea foam, and their own breathing.

"Really, Spinel," Nakuru started talking. She was always the one who opened up a conversation. "When I thought I finally understand our master, actually I still didn't get him at all."

"That statement is based on…?" Spinel asked—it was obvious that the feline didn't want to argue with Nakuru in such timing.

"Last year, when Eriol told us we need to leave Tomoeda and live in a new place, I could grasp what he felt. Okay, roughly I could—don't give me that kind of stare, Spinel. You want me to continue or what?" The Moon Guardian scowled at her partner.

Spinel flapped its tail calmly. "Go on."

"I thought we would go back to England… regardless that was where Mizuki Kaho—okay, Ishida Kaho—lives happily with her husband," Nakuru seemed upset. "Well—I did expect us to stay in Italy or Vienna this time… or anywhere would be fine, actually. But why on earth did Eriol choose Madagascar?"

Spinel cringed at her loud voice.

"From all places in the world, why Madagascar?" Nakuru scowled, pouring her frustrations to the sea. "What the hell was he thinking of us? Alex? Gloria? Marty? Diego?"

"Diego is from Ice Age, idiot." muttered Spinel under its breath.

Nakuru turned her head to her right shoulder. "Did you just say something, Suppi?"

"No." Spinel answered quickly. "But you don't need to do grocery shopping anymore, do you? Somehow he managed to make our fridge refill itself with food and veggies… and he always gives you interesting DVDs to watch, since you have no one to talk to but me and Eriol."

"He took a long break from his job and is now using magic for daily life," Nakuru chuckled, getting up on her feet. "He always refused to do that before. Our master changed a lot, I assume. Perhaps he's going mad."

"I guess everybody changes."

Nakuru nodded. "True. Let's go home, Suppi!"

She brushed some sand off of her skirt before walking towards their home barefooted. Their home wasn't too far from the shore. She loved the way her feet sunk into the soft sand; it gently caressed her toes with every step she took.

Spinel flew off of Nakuru's shoulder as the Moon Guardian opened the turnstile. It landed on the red postbox with 'HIIRAGIZAWA' written in bold letters. Slapping the turnstile shut, she said to her partner, "I also don't get why Eriol wanted to put that red thing in front of our house. It's not like that mailbox will turn out to be useful! No postman with sanity will go all the way here to deliver our letters. Don't you think so? Sheesh~ I wonder if there is anyone besides us who lives around here. Now come to think of it, we haven't seen other people for a whole year! Lucky there wasn't a single attack from beasts, ne? You know, Suppi, Madagascar somehow always sounds… wild."

"Hey, Ruby Moon…" Spinel called, ignoring Nakuru's long speech. The black feline was now looking at the inside of their red postbox with much interest. "I think we got a letter."

Nakuru's pupils widened in shock. "NO WAY!"

* * *

"MISS DAIDOUJI, you have a call from Miss Kinomoto."

"Thanks, Kuniaki-san." Tomoyo accepted the horn of the wireless phone, not bothering to stop as she paced around the room, checking the latest report of toys' sales and examining some newly designed clothes that would be displayed this weekend, criticizing several parts which went wrong. "Hello, my soon-to-be-married Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chaaaaaan!" The Card Mistress was so happy she beamed at the phone.

"You sound healthy," the Plum Blossom teased. "Did the dress arrive?"

"YEAH!" Sakura said cheerily. "Hoeeeeee~ I can't believe that's my wedding dress! It is way too beautiful, Tomoyo-chan! And you are so awesome! It fits me perfectly! I know I have nothing to worry having you as my wedding gown designer, but your work always comes up beyond my expectations! Can't wait to hear Syaoran's opinion next week when he sees me walk down the aisle!"

Tomoyo cut her off, "You didn't show the dress to Li-kun, did you?"

The Cherry Blossom laughed. "Relax, Tomoyo-chan. I tried my dress at Rika-chan's apartment, with Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan as well. It was a bit difficult to make Yamazaki-kun less suspicious about what we were going to do, but Chiharu-chan never failed to cope with him."

Tomoyo giggled at this. "Well, I can imagine it."

"By the way, Tomoyo-chan, have you heard anything from Eriol-kun?"

_Thump._

Her heart skipped a beat.

That name.

Hiiragizawa man.

"No," she answered, perhaps a bit too hastily. "Not really."

"He left Tomoeda not long after your departure," Sakura told her. "It seems the three are now living in Madagascar."

"Ma… Madagascar?" Tomoyo wasn't convinced.

"Ng! I think Eriol-kun doesn't want to be disturbed… so he chose an isolated space in Madagascar to live with Nakuru-chan and Spinel. I sent my wedding invitation to him this morning, hope everything works out fine."

"You sent him the invitation?" Bemused, Tomoyo nearly laughed. "How?"

"Magic," Sakura stated simply. "I used my magic power so that the letter can reach him. Maybe Eriol's using his magic in daily life, too, considering there are not enough people around him to make a neighborhood.

"I sent my invitation for you three days ago." Sakura continued, "It should arrive by today. Why don't you check your postbox, Tomoyo-chan? I'll hang up now."

"Got it. See you at your Big Day."

_Click_.

"Nothing goes wrong?"

Tomoyo flashed a sweet smile to Kuniaki. "All is well. Ah—Kuniaki-san, I'll be going down for a few moments, would you please pick up the phone for me if someone calls?" She made a gesture with her thumb.

"Yes, Miss."

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

Tomoyo walked down the stairs, humming softly. She was in such a good mood today and she didn't want to ruin it, whatever happened. Her co-workers in Daidouji Toy Company and Amethyst Blossoms—her brand of clothing—greeted her politely along the way, some of them complimenting how she looked fresh and energetic today.

She jabbed her finger against the elevator button, her office was in the 18th-15th floor of this building and it would take a long time to reach the lobby if she used the stairs. The elevator dinged as the door opened, showing her that no one was inside. Still smiling, Tomoyo stepped in.

"Excuse me," Tomoyo said once she arrived at the receptionist.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Ma'am?"

"Yes," Tomoyo replied, putting her enigmatic persona in business-like fashion. "Today's mail for Daidouji Toy Company, please? Box number 1676-56."

"Wait a minute, please."

Tomoyo rammed her fingers softly on the receptionist desk as she waited. However, a moment later the receptionist was back, carrying a big paper bag filled with stacks of letters and packages in her hand. "Thank you," Tomoyo said, receiving it.

When she reached her floor again, Tomoyo picked only the red velvet envelope addressed personally to her and left the rest to the co-workers. She opened the seal carefully with her manicured nails before slouching on a sofa and reading. She was about to finish one last sentence written on that invitation when her interphone beeped.

"Yes, Kuniaki-san?" said Tomoyo, knowing that it would be her.

"Miss Tomoyo, someone wants to see you."

"A guest?"

"Yes, and he is an old friend of yours."

Her brows twitched. "An old friend of mine?"

"At least that's what he told me," Kuniaki said. "I'm so sorry, Miss Tomoyo, but he refused to tell his name."

_A man?_ Curiosity grew inside her. "Okay."

Tomoyo dashed outside, hands still clutching Sakura's wedding invitation. Before going to the waiting room, she purposely stopped by at Kuniaki's desk. Her assistant stood up instantly when she saw Tomoyo walk towards her.

"Miss Tomoyo," Kuniaki bowed. "He's waiting out there…"

"I'll see him."

In perfect rhythm and tempo, Tomoyo made her steps to meet a certain mysterious guest. Entering the waiting room, she saw a tall figure standing up by the window, his back facing her. She hadn't looked at his face, yet his appearance felt so familiar. That soft, black hair which had a bluish shine under the sunlight, that strong and broad back, that perfection of his firm body…

_Dear God, don't tell me…_

In recognition of her presence, he turned around slowly, an ambiguous smile formed on his mouth. "Long time no see, Daidouji Tomoyo."

He greeted.

In contrast, Tomoyo was stunned.

Nailed on her feet.

She couldn't utter a word.

There, in front of her eyes stood the real Hiiragizawa Eriol with all his pride and glory.

Reality certainly had some sense of humor.

* * *

_WHY is Eriol here?_

_Why did he come?_

_Why does he seem as if nothing had happened?_

_Why all of a sudden?_

Tomoyo felt her head spin. She was slowly getting dizzy. But she was a Daidouji after all. Masking her true emotions behind a smile, she said to the tall man, "What a surprise, Hiiragizawa. I'd never guessed you would show up here, in my office."

_After a whole year I spent busying myself…_

_After I tried my best not to thinkabout you…_

_Do you have intentions of bringing all my efforts to vain, Hiiragizawa?_

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He smiled.

Tomoyo smiled back.

"Well then, please take a seat." She gestured to the sofas.

_Why did you come back into my life?_

_I had tried hard to bury my feelings for you._

Hiiragizawa Eriol leaned against the back of the sofa, arms stretched, legs crossed in all masculinity. His orbs never left her as she smoothed her clothes, sat across from him, cleared her throat several times, and spoke.

"So? What business brings you this far?"

He chuckled. "What's that 'this far' thing?"

"I heard from Sakura that you're now staying in Madagascar?" It was more like a question.

His laughter got louder. "Well—sort of."

"So, back to our topic… what business brings you here?"

"Now we're being straightforward, huh?" teased Eriol, his eyes glinting in the most indescribable way possible.

_God, I loved this brat._

_And this love is still present._

"I'm waiting for your reply, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol said nothing. He simply sat there, letting those two sharp eyes meet with her soft ones for minutes, until Tomoyo shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm asking you to come with me to Sakura's wedding."

This startled her.

"Pardon me?"

"Come with me to Sakura's wedding," he repeated. "It's written in the invitation. All the guests must attend the event together with their partner. That must be Sakura's idea, she likes pairing games."

In a huge disbelief, Tomoyo scanned the red velvet letter in her hand quickly.

_Shit, he was right!_

Eriol went on, "And since I consider that we're partners for each other, I hereby ask you from the depth of my heart. What's your answer, Tomoyo? I'm looking forward to a positive response, though."

Her mind went blank.

**.**

**to be continued.**


	17. Countdown

from **skybluescramble**:

credit to my proofreader, **amethyst-ice22**.

and for all the reviews, thanks to: **cainat06**, **cupid17**, **phoebemonique**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **hikarihayashi-chan**, **michiiyu**, **SnowCharms**, **YamatoNadeshiko**, **violintantei-sama**, **Seirin**, **Shanaa12**, **redeyes143**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **cheng**, **MimoRei13**, **Red Shades**, **Paulita**, and **yoorim-ah**.

they show me your love, and i really appreciate it.

this is the update. dedicated for you and my previous proofreader, **Irrevocable Truth**. good luck with your new school term, girl!

sorry if you find this chapter is a bit rushed, or choppy :|

.

.

DISCLAIMER

I wish I own them…

*deep sigh*

* * *

::**The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

He annoyed her so many times, yet he succeeded in making her love him.

.

.

CHAPTER #17: Countdown

"YOU invited that Hiiragizawa jerk to our wedding."

Kinomoto Sakura turned to her soon-to-be-husband, Li Syaoran. She knew it wasn't a question. It was clear that his dislike towards the Incarnation of Clow Reed hadn't gone.

"Eriol is my friend, and he is NOT a jerk, Syaoran. I told you the story last year." Sakura responded as she continued checking a long note of guests list.

"If he isn't, why did Tomoyo leave Tomoeda for America? And instead of chasing after her, that brat chose to live with lions and bears in the depths of Madagascar's forest?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, putting the list down.

"Madagascar is NOT that wild, Syaoran. It's true that it's not a busy town or something, but still, some people do live there. Eriol just built his house in a secluded area, that's all. No bears, no lions. Only Nakuru-chan and Spinel. Who do you think he is? George of the jungle?" She was so frustrated that she brushed her bangs backwards and used hairpins to keep them in place.

"You didn't give my answer." Syaoran pointed out.

"What again?" Her tone sounded tired, but by the next second she understood. "Well—I believe he has his own reason for letting her go."

The no-more-little-wolf snorted. "Really? He sounded so sure when he told me he wouldn't leave Tomoyo."

Sakura sighed. She felt grateful that Kero was in her room upstairs. He didn't have to listen to this unpleasant conversation. "Syaoran…"

"And why do I have a feeling that you're defending him? Is that your guilt I'm sensing? You accepted his drinking challenge without thinking back then."

When cold silence filled the air around them, Syaoran came to realize that he went a step too far. Turning around, he slumped down to level his height with hers, who sat on the floor.

"Sakura, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"I went to see him before he left," Sakura said, tossing aside his words as she raised her face to meet his. "And I asked Eriol the very same question, Syaoran. Wonder what he said to me? He let her go because it was Tomoyo-chan who made the decision because he would do anything as long as she could live a happy life! It wasn't because he was being irresponsible and neither was he being a liar! Eriol just confessed that he loves her but by the next moment he had to let her walk on her own way! Is he not man enough for you?"

"I know your feelings, Syaoran. I also can tolerate your stupid rivalry towards him. But Eriol is my friend, and you are his descendant. I want his presence on our wedding day and you'll behave." She finished it in a final tone, "…or just forget this marriage. I was glad that you're being protective over Tomoyo-chan, but this doesn't make sense anymore. In my opinion, your dislike for Eriol-kun is just blatant stupidity."

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak yet he found himself unable to utter a word. Deep down, he knew he had to make this up to Sakura as soon as possible if he didn't want to mess everything up.

However, Sakura would forgive him.

If he apologized properly, she would give him her smiles again.

She always would.

* * *

DAIDOUJI TOMOYO was at a loss for words. She blinked stupidly, then again, only to find the very same handsome man sitting before her, calmly sipping his coffee served by Kuniaki. Then she tried to pinch her lower arm secretly so that it would be unnoticed by him.

The pain stung her for a moment.

So it wasn't a dream.

_Great_.

"I'm still waiting for the answer, you know." Eriol stated.

Did he just ask her a question?

Oh yeah… he _asked_ her to be his partner at Sakura's wedding party.

"Why me, Hiiragizawa. You have Nakuru with you."

That's what her first response.

Eriol smiled, as if he had predicted her answer beforehand. "In the invitation addressed to me, Sakura wants Nakuru to accompany Yukito because Touya asked one of his colleagues to come with him. Of course, Spinel and Cerberus will make a cute couple of plushy dolls. People would be freaked out if they spot them talking."

Score: 1-0 for Hiiragizawa Eriol.

_Damn_.

"Don't you want to come with me? Surely, I'm better than most of the males in this world, inside out." He smirked with unbeatable confidence. To make things worse, Tomoyo felt her cheeks became hot. She knew that she had the same opinion about him.

Score: 2-0.

She was losing this battle.

"Why do I have to go with you…?" Tomoyo sighed, saying it more to herself but it was clear that her voice was loud enough for him to hear. Smiling in a way that made her stomach flutter (not his usual cocky one), Eriol said to her.

"It has been so long for since we last saw each other. Last year, you told me not to meet you again, and I knew I must not; you wanted to settle your mixed emotions and move on. But now I think you've gotten over it and I had no intention to completely cut my ties with you. We'd been friends in elementary, even more than that."

He was talking about the cruise ship accident.

Tomoyo could tell just by staring back into his intense gaze.

But she said nothing.

"I missed you."

_What?_

_What did he just blurt out?_

"…So, I was hoping that this wedding party can be a nice reunion for us. There are many things I want to hear from you."

"I'm pretty sure you'd already known them all." Tomoyo laughed; she came to realize of what he did when they were apart. "You were always keeping an eye on me, weren't you? How come you knew I'm fine by now? Millions of people can take much longer than a year to move on, for your information. You must be using a magic mirror or something similar."

Eriol smirked.

_She got him. _

"I'm worried about you."

"Naughty Peeping Tom."

"Actually, I wasn't peeping at all."

A gap of silence.

"…Moreover, my name is not 'Tom'."

Tomoyo forced a smile to suppress herself from laughing.

"Freaky stalker."

"There's a fine line between stalking and watching over."

"You had cut that line." Tomoyo remarked triumphantly. "And by the way, you just admitted your crime… Mr. Sorcerer."

"I see no point in hiding it any longer from you."

She smiled.

He smiled back.

"Alright." Frustrated, Tomoyo brushed a hand over her hair, taking a deep breath as she spoke. "You win. I'll go with you. Happy now?"

Eriol chuckled, leaning forward to shorten the distance between their faces; so close that their noses were almost touching. Tomoyo gasped. She was shocked because of the close proximity and her mind immediately went blank. Watching her own face reflected on his clear eyes without blinking, she silently hoped for Eriol not to kiss her.

And he didn't.

The tall man just grinned.

"…Never been happier."

Then he walked out of her office, leaving the Heiress of the Daidouji Toy Company completely taken off-guard.

Final score: 3-0 for Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER.

"Don't be so grumpy," said a young man with blue-black hair to an equally young lady who sat gracefully beside him, fastening his seatbelt. Her calmness was a contrast to her striking beauty and he couldn't help but smile. "Tomoyo."

Daidouji Tomoyo turned her head, which was previously facing the window to look at him. "You are a freak, Hiiragizawa. I didn't even tell you that I'll go to Japan a few days before the wedding to help with the preparations, but out of the blue you showed up in front of my apartment door this morning, even without telling me anything…"

"I think we agreed to be on first-name basis—"

"You still haven't disposed that silly magic mirror of yours, have you?" She interrupted him impatiently.

He blinked.

By the next second, he laughed.

"That's the reason behind this grumpiness?"

A stewardess with a food trolley passed by; they ignored her.

"You still stalked me!" Tomoyo said with a sulky face. "I can't believe it!"

"I had nothing else to do. Watching you do your daily activities is entertaining enough for me. Of course, I wasn't spending all the day in front of that thing, but yeah… let's just say I did check your condition quite often."

If a glare could kill, Eriol was definitely dead.

But then Tomoyo realized something.

"Don't tell me… don't tell me that stupid mirror showed you everything I do?"

Eriol nodded. "Yep."

"Including—" she gulped, "…including when I go to take a bath?"

"Ah." A broad grin formed on his handsome feature. "You got it."

"Answer me, Hiiragizawa."

"It's not like I had not seen you naked, Daidouji Tomoyo."

He said her name slowly, making Tomoyo shift uneasily on her seat. She was shocked. And she just opened her mouth to speak when Eriol continued in a triumphant tone which made her completely annoyed, "But I'm not perverted enough to do that. Chill."

Tomoyo was desperate to kick his butt; however she held the urge.

"Whatever," was the only word that came out of her lips.

"Good."

"How come you could get that seat? I made my reservation a week ago; anyone could have bought the seat you're now sitting on."

"Yeah, exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The one who was supposed to sit beside you isn't me. I switched the seat number written on our tickets. With a little bit of magic, that was very easy."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo leaned against the backrest.

"I wonder why I'm still able to bear you, Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol," he corrected.

"Shut up. I want to get some sleep before this plane reaches Tokyo." Tomoyo put on her eye mask, folding her arms across her chest. "Talking to you wears me out."

"Thanks."

"That's not even a compliment! Sheesh… Hiiragizawa."

"Rest, Tomoyo. Rest."

It surely would be a long journey…

* * *

NARITA AIRPORT, Japan.

"Let me help you carry that."

"I'm fine doing it myself, Hiiragizawa. Thanks."

"Eriol." He corrected.

Tomoyo sighed, she was obviously annoyed.

"Whatever. But where's your luggage, Hiiragizawa? Don't tell me you just brought that thing with you?" She asked in disbelief, referring to his medium-sized, green army backpack. "We're going to stay overnight for days! Don't tell me you intend to buy all the things you need here?"

"Calm down, Tomoyo." He smiled in amusement. "You're being hysterical. And I don't have any intentions to waste money, in case you're wondering."

"It's not fair." She hissed with gritted teeth.

_He must be using magic again to make things work_.

Like casting his backpack with some extension charms…

Reaching out to catch her upper arm, Eriol said to her. "That's why I said I would carry your huge suitcase. You are the one who rejected my offer." He leaned closer until she could feel her breath caught in her throat because of the sudden closeness and with a smirk, his hand quickly took the handler from her loosen grip.

"I'm not your enemy, Tomoyo. Please cooperate."

The young Daidouji was about to say something when a loud, chirpy voice made people nearby draw their attention to the source of the noise, followed by a dashing sound that signaled her about someone coming. And she knew exactly who.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAAN! OH MY GOSH, ERIOL-KUUN!"

No matter what, Kinomoto Sakura will always be a loud girl.

They could see the cheerful brunette run through the sea of people towards their place, eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement. She turned to Eriol, taking both of his hands eagerly.

"Why didn't you tell me you would come with her? I would have asked more people to pick you up!"

"Everyone must be busy with their own schedules." Eriol said as he patted the top of her head, grinning.

"Long time no see, Tomoyo."

She recognized that voice. "Touya!"

Kinomoto Touya appeared from the crowds, still stunning and handsome as ever, only he was starting to look like a younger version of Fujitaka. He was turning thirty two this year anyway. Smiling widely, they exchanged a warm hug. "You look more mature," he commented, then added, "I mean in a good way."

"Tomoyo-chan, what would you like to do for today?" Sakura asked, intertwining her fingers with Tomoyo's as they walked towards the exit. Not answering right away, Tomoyo tried to remember her mental list about things she wanted to do after arriving in Japan. "Just let Touya-nii drop your belongings in your house. That looks heavy." She had her finger pointed to the suitcase carried by Eriol.

"No, no, you don't have to do that!"

"It's perfectly fine with him! Ne, Touya-nii?" She turned to her brother, requesting a yes.

Touya nodded, as if he could ever say no to his only sister. "Yeah."

"The party," Tomoyo said out of the blue. "Where will it be held?"

"Tomoeda Hotel. We rented one of the ballrooms they have. I gave them your party concept last week, the preparations must be half-way done by now." Sakura explained for her. "Why?"

"Take me there."

"Okay!" Sakura said coyly. "Do you want to go with us, Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo expected him to accept the invitation, yet to her surprise, he politely declined. "I still have so many things to do. You go ahead without me."

"Really?"

Eriol smiled. "Yes."

And the group separated.

* * *

"I'M COUNTING on you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura, who went outside for a moment when her cellphone beeped noisily inside the ballroom of Tomoeda Hotel said to her friend. Tomoyo was entirely focused on the decoration of the room and was busy giving directions and explaining details to the hotel staffs in order to make them understand what she wants. They had been there for hours—maybe three or four, but Tomoyo didn't seem exhausted. In contrast, she looked… passionate. She loved it. She enjoyed every moment of it. Fashion had been her center of interest since Elementary. It pleased her seeing Sakura collect the Cards in her self-designed clothes; the rare satisfaction which always came up after finishing her work.

It felt… wonderful.

The sensation felt as though she had accomplished a great mission.

"Tomoyo-chan…?"

Her voice brought her back into reality. "Ah, sorry. I was too absorbed in this matter… What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"It was my father." She meant the call earlier. "He said Naoko-chan and Rika-chan came to my house and he told me to go home as soon as possible. I think I'm leaving now, are you okay with being alone here?"

Tomoyo flashed her sweet smile. "Don't mind me."

"Really?"

Sakura walked across the room to grab her bag before approaching her best friend again to give her a tight bear hug. "I feel bad leaving you… This is my wedding, anyway. I should be the one who's busy checking the preparations, not you. You've done more than enough for me."

"I love doing this for you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied in a soothing tone, taking her hands in her own. "You're my cousin. Moreover… We've been friends since kindergarten. Don't be like that."

Sakura found herself smiling widely.

"Best friends."

"Yeah," Tomoyo giggled. "Best of the best."

They hugged each other for the second time before Sakura waved her good-bye. When the brunette's figure finally disappeared behind the entrance door, Tomoyo sighed deeply and returned her attention to the room's decoration. She was checking … correcting … suggesting … nodding in acceptance… Tomoyo was really into it, she didn't even realize someone else's existence until a pair of strong arms suddenly snaked around her waist. She shrieked by reflex, her heart almost stopped.

"Why so tense, Daidouji?"

_Oh my._

That whisper sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't move a muscle. Her legs trembled as if it turned into jelly—thanks for the supporting hold on her waist. It wasn't only because she was touched all of a sudden, it was more like because she knew (or at least she thought she did) who was standing behind her back, whose breathing teased her earlobe in the most torturous way possible.

She knew whom that sinful voice belongs to.

"You stiffened."

Tomoyo heard chuckling and the arms around her waist dropped, letting her go—to her biggest relief because it they didn't, she would forget to breathe. Then Hiiragizawa Eriol came into her view; he wore dark blue jeans under a simple button-up midnight black shirt with the first two buttons left undone, giving her—and everyone who look at him—a nice show of some of his chest.

Realizing that she had not responded, Eriol walked closer while examining her with concern. "Did I scare you? Sorry… I didn't mean to."

As a matter of fact, Tomoyo wasn't scared.

Well, she was…

_No. Stop, stop_. She was too embarrassed to admit the effects he had on her.

"I meant it as a joke… Maybe it was too much…"

Tomoyo couldn't believe what she heard.

Hiiragizawa Eriol just uttered an apology! Maybe pigs eventually could fly.

Okay, the last sentence was impossible.

And out of topic, too.

Finally regaining her self-control, Tomoyo blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?"

"Keeping you company." He replied coolly.

She blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Sakura wanted me to give you a ride home. She called me and said," he cleared his throat a little before imitating the Card Mistress' way of speaking, high-pitched and cheery, "Ne, Eriol-kun, can you accompany Tomoyo-chan? I have to go home but she's still busy in the hotel with the decorations. I cannot leave her alone there… And it's only you I can trust Tomoyo-chan to… Please, Eriol-kun! And would you please give her a lift after that? She must be tired. I can't stand the image of her taking the train all the way home…"

He copied Sakura's speaking style so perfectly. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"That's so Sakura-chan."

"That's the exact words she said to me."

She raised an eyebrow. "How will you give me a lift?"

"I rented a car for several days. This is going to be hectic, I assume, all the wedding preps."

"Actually, I don't mind going home by myself." Tomoyo put on her enigmatic smile, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. She saw his face twitch a bit, as though signaling disappointment but Tomoyo quickly replaced her smile with a genuine one. She knew that the tall man before her could identify the difference. "But thank you for coming. It's always pleasant having company."

Hiiragizawa Eriol might be a resentful Sorcerer who always tried to make everything go according to his will, but he wasn't a jerk.

She could tell.

He annoyed her so many times, yet he succeeded in making her love him.

One thing he failed at was making Daidouji Tomoyo become honest and telling the Clow Reed's incarnation how she felt.

Maybe, it was because she was so damn persistent, not to mention had so much pride that refused to be put down.

Or maybe… because he was too, just like her, being indecisive.

**.**

**to be continued.**


	18. All Their Pretenses

from **skybluescramble**:

and so, thank you **amethyst-ice22**, for proofreading this chapter.

still, this chapter is dedicated to **Irrevocable Truth**.

credit goes to all readers and reviewers as well: **RoadyChrome**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **cainat06**, **violintantei-sama**, **Shanaa12**, **phoebemonique**, **redeyes143**, **Seirin**, **James Birdsong** (long time no see (: ), **B.A.K11**, **yoorim-ah**, **Genius-sama**, **hikarihayashi-chan**, **H.H.C**, **SnowCharms**, and **kurukurupa**.

here's the update.

i love you all.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Standard disclaimer follows this story.

CCS is **CLAMP**'s.

* * *

:: **The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

He would accept nothing less. And he knew she got his message.

.

.

CHAPTER #18: All Their Pretenses

"READY?"

"Wait a minute." Daidouji Tomoyo said, her voice was an octave higher than the one she usually used to respond if someone talks to her. She was walking here and there in a hurry, and by the looks of it, she was clearly tracing back all the spots she had gone to. "Not here, not here, not here…"

A sigh.

"Calm down, Daidouji. Calm down," she shut her eyes, breathing deeply. "You didn't step out of this room. It's definitely still here."

And she continued searching.

Eriol followed her movements with huge interest. He liked watching that raven-haired, certain woman no matter what she did. He liked how her hips swayed in every step she took, how her eyes flared with emotion when she was angry, how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, how her delicate fingers ran through her hair in frustration when he teased her…

Well, Tomoyo's accusation against him was right.

He was a freaky stalker.

Um… sort of.

At least when it came to her, he was.

It was fun seeing Tomoyo this desperate, but his sympathy kicked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. "Come on, let's go home."

"I cannot find that."

"What's '_that_'?"

"My binder notes. I have everything written there. The newly found ideas for work, the sketch for Sakura's wedding decorations, the design orders from customers… I cannot lose it." While she explained, her eyes became red as though she was about to cry. "It's my fault for losing an important thing so carelessly. I don't even remember when the last time I have it with me."

"Tomoyo."

"If you don't like waiting, you can go home first."

"Tomoyo."

"I'll check this room one more time."

"_Tomoyo_."

"What?" She snapped, finally paying attention to his words. She still didn't look at him though; instead she walked in circles around the center of the room, trying hard to think where she could possibly leave her binder.

"Do you mean this thing?"

Turning around to look at him, Tomoyo felt her eyes widen as a shot of relief washed her mind, right after she spotted a familiar blue binder in his grip. Not wanting to waste more time, Tomoyo dashed towards one of the most powerful Sorcerers, almost unable to speak.

"W-where… when… why…"

Eriol put it into her hands without ceasing his smile.

"H-how?"

"If you recall thoroughly, you lent it to me."

Stunned, Tomoyo stood still on her feet as a part of her memories resurfaced in her mind. Yeah, she did. It was about an hour ago or so, when he called her from a corner of the room where she put her notes on a small wooden table. He asked her if it was okay to borrow the notes and take a look inside.

And she said yes without thinking.

Blushing with embarrassment, Tomoyo muttered a simple "Thank you".

"You're welcome," Eriol responded warmly. "Let's go."

They walked side by side out of the ballroom, which was now perfectly decorated. Today all the preparations had been done for tomorrow would be the H-day. Since Sakura called him that afternoon, everyday Eriol came to the hotel around lunch time with delicious take away package from an expensive restaurant and stayed until she was done, even though it meant he had to wait for more than five hours.

Not that she complained.

It was like nostalgia. Having his company all the time and going here and there as they spent the day together. Just like last year.

And it seemed that Eriol didn't mind it.

Good god, sometimes his ambiguous acts confused Tomoyo. Whenever another part of her brain began to wonder if there was any possibility that he truly loved her like he had said last year, she stubbornly reminded herself that they were just… friends? It was obvious that Eriol cared about her; he always did since their childhood days. After all, why would he go through all the trouble in helping her when she was pregnant? Why did he give her his name card back then in the cruise ship? It would be much easier for him to run away from responsibility, right? Hiiragizawa Eriol was never a bad guy from the start.

Were they really just friends?

Did she silently hope their relationship was more than that?

'_A friend wouldn't touch you the way he did'_, another voice in her head whispered. '_A friend wouldn't make your heart pound every time you get close.'_

'_That's because I love him'_, Tomoyo debated inwardly. '_It may be a one-sided reaction_.'

'_A friend would not send a chill up and own your spine every time you are alone with him.'_

'_I told you, it's just me who feels that way.'_

'_Didn't he say he loves you, in front of Sakura, Touya, and even Uncle Fujitaka?'_

'_That… that was so last year! And he might do it only to defend my feelings… I was torn apart that time.'_

'_Is that so?'_

'_Yes.'_

But she began to quiver. _Is that so…?_

'_Then why did he rip your contract back then?'_

'_I-I don't know'_, Tomoyo sighed, suddenly feeling so tired. '_I don't know!'_

'_A friend would not kiss you, Daidouji Tomoyo. Not the way he did to you, at least_…'

Tomoyo reluctantly admitted her defeat. Another voice in her head was too right to be opposed.

But no matter how bad she wanted to make sure about what he thought of her and who she was to him, Tomoyo knew she couldn't push the topic to the handsome incarnation of Clow Reed. Not when she was also clinging on indecisiveness.

* * *

"COMING IN?"

Caught off-guard, Eriol wasn't prepared with an answer. He simply stood there, in front of Daidouji Manor's door and looked at the young lady before him, almost forgetting to blink. He didn't expect her to ask him so casually; she always went inside just like that after thanking him for the ride.

"Are you not coming in?" Tomoyo repeated, opening the door wider as a sign of invitation. "Today you accompanied me since the morning. You must be tired… and not to mention, you're stinky," she added with scrunched nose, but the corner of her lips betrayed her by creating what looked like a suppressed smile. Today, he helped the hotel stuffs arranging tables, chairs, and all stuffs needed. His shirt must be full of sweat; she knew he perspired a lot.

Eriol still didn't move.

Tomoyo huffed. "Okay, I invite you in for dinner. Nakuru and Spinel will come tomorrow, right? So I think why not spend some more time and having a good chat? You won't decline, will you?"

He was persistently quiet.

"Good god, Hiiragizawa, I think you must take a shower right away, you smell like—"

Pause.

She knew he waited for the continuation.

But Tomoyo didn't finish it.

"Anyway, step in." She pushed the door to open fully and he could see her servants were already lined up to help her prepare things she needed. Tomoyo turned her head to one of them and said sweetly, "Can you please prepare dinner for us? And open father's room for me, I have something I need there."

"Understood, Miss Tomoyo."

Her servants were gone in a second, and Eriol couldn't help but grin. Seeing Tomoyo being treated as the only heiress of Daidouji Company was one in a million kind of chance, for she was stubbornly living alone in a rented house when they had their first reunion last year.

Something in her words a moment ago got his attention.

"Your father's room? Is it locked?"

Tomoyo nodded as she went upstairs, giving him a code to tail her. "Yes. My mom never lets me go there, saying there was no interesting stuffs I could find. Perhaps because the room contains everything related to my father, and it hurts her if I ask anything about him." They had reached the second floor and Tomoyo led him to a long corridor which was decorated elegantly with several dim lights. "After her death, I broke my promise to her, though."

"What promise?"

"That I will never try finding out about my father more than what she had told me. I entered his room and opened all the books, diaries, and photo albums she didn't want me to see." Tomoyo stopped in front of a beautiful door with impressive patterns engraved on the wooden surface. "We need to find clothes for you to change in. My father's clothes will suit your size, I assume. They're still in good condition, by the way. No need to worry."

They entered the room together, but he stopped to lean his body against the doorframe as Tomoyo opened the wardrobe and began choosing over some selections. Finally she pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Jeans never get old," she said, putting all of them in his hands. "You can use the guest bathroom. I'll show you the way."

Having directed by Tomoyo to the guest room, Eriol closed the door behind his back and sighed. Finally he had some personal space. It's not that he didn't want the certain, young lady's presence around him, but what she didn't know was to him, she was a sweet torture. She could be an annoyingly stubborn woman one moment and then change entirely into a normal good girl with shyness hinted in her actions. When Eriol thought he had known every side of her, Tomoyo still surprised him with the depth of her gaze when it came to fashions. Not to mention the motherly side within her that appeared when she was with children. What he always curious about was the fact that no matter what Tomoyo did, she never failed to do it gracefully. That woman surely had an irrefutable charisma.

Even today.

Really, since morning, Eriol had to restrain himself from doing things he might regret later.

Frankly speaking, he loved to watch her.

Daidouji Tomoyo was a beauty.

True, there were so many beautiful girls all around the world, and plenty of them were more strikingly attractive than her. However, for a reason he didn't get to understand… it was Tomoyo who couldn't make him feel bored. He simply couldn't stop staring at her with observing eyes from a distance.

And during those observations, he started to notice small details.

Yes, details. Such as…

"I need a very cold shower," Eriol mumbled, stopping his mind from spacing out further as he tossed his dirty outfits into the laundry basket and shut the bathroom door.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH. Tomoyo, what the hell is this room?" Eriol asked in curiosity when he spotted Tomoyo busying herself in a room beside her own bedchamber. Clothes littered everywhere until he was sure every square inch of the carpeted floor was covered. They had finished dinner thirty minutes ago and Eriol wanted to tell her that he was going home, but thoughts of it disappeared in an instant after seeing the huge mess. So he approached her and stood on the threshold instead.

"I used to sew here," she replied calmly. Grabbing a big cardboard from the corner, she began to put some neatly folded clothes in. By the looks of it, Eriol knew that they were the costumes Tomoyo made for her best friend, back in card-capturing and transforming days.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll give them to my friend's little sister." Tomoyo cut some rubber tape and carefully patched them on the cardboard in order to make it perfectly sealed. "He said he wants her wearing beautiful clothes and I guess Sakura won't need these anymore."

"'_He_'? That friend of yours is a male?"

She let out a small laugh, turning her head towards his direction. "Is that jealousy, Hiiragizawa?"

"What's his name?"

_You're avoiding the topic_, Tomoyo spoke mentally and packed more costumes into another cardboard. "Jake Bosworth. I met him a few days ago in Central Park."

Not knowing that the opponent she talked about was only a ten year old boy, Eriol felt his possessiveness start to grow. He didn't like the image of her hitting on some random guys for fun, even more for sex.

"I'm not hitting on random guys, Hiiragizawa." He could hear her snap, "What's wrong in having friends with the opposite sex? I'm not that slutty to befriend your kind only to get laid."

Oh. Did he say his thoughts out loud?

"So you're the type who is against intimacy." He moved closer, his feet swept away some clothes that were in the way.

Her laugh filled the air, crisp and fresh. "I'm not being a hypocrite, Hiiragizawa. Craving for intimacy is a sign which proves that we're human. We have needs and feelings. We need to love and to be loved by someone. But to make this clear to you, I personally separate having sex with lovemaking. For me, those are two different things."

She turned to look at him, almost as if daring him to continue arguing with her.

"How on earth are they different?"

"In my dictionary, the sex you do with a stranger in a bar or clubhouse can never be considered as 'lovemaking'. Something you do just because of physical attraction."

Tomoyo immediately rose up and straightened her wrinkled clothes. And then she scanned through the huge wardrobe in an attempt to find more costumes. Sakura no longer needed them. Besides, she wanted to see Jake's happy smile again, like the one he showed her after receiving the kendama.

"Can you help me put them in a plastic bag, Hiiragizawa?" Her finger pointed to piles of clothes piled on the marble floor. "They are not good. I cannot give them to Jake's sister. Maybe I'll just discard them."

"I refuse to help."

"Why? So you're planning to stand there forever and watch?"

"Not literally forever, but yes."

"Gosh. What's so difficult in helping me pack up things?"

"I don't like this Bosworth guy."

Silence came in as a pair of amethyst orbs looked at him in disbelief. "Huh?"

"…but I dislike the way you care about him more."

Tomoyo threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You're impossible, Hiiragizawa. Really."

She stepped forward to pick some more things from the wardrobe. Her mind was too preoccupied with what she's doing, making her neglect the surroundings. Eriol's motion to stand behind her went unnoticed until she turned on her heels and her face almost bumped into his solid figure. Tomoyo gasped in shock, reflexively retreating to prevent collision with Eriol's steady one, but her heels hit the base of her wardrobe and she stumbled. Quickly, she reached out for support; however all she could grasp was his sleeve.

"Oh…" Tomoyo blinked.

She let out her grasp awkwardly, not daring to raise her face. The raven-haired girl could feel her heart was ramming violently against her chest, so loud until she was afraid he might hear it. Tomoyo tried her best not to gulp down the sight of his firm torso that was only some inches before her nose, and her eyes automatically began to wander elsewhere.

Big mistake.

God, how could this man be possibly human?

He was almost flawless, and it made her go insane just by the thought of the undeniable fact that Hiiragizawa Eriol was a normal human, flesh-and-blood. He could be Adonis, one of the Greek gods. Her cheeks suddenly became too warm. She found herself gawking at his strong arms. And his well-chiseled abdomen that could be seen through the white fabric he wore. Then… his hips. She turned away quickly when she realized that her gaze was beginning to creep from his feet to his knees up his thighs…

_No, no, no. Get a grip, Daidouji_.

"Do you want to explain who the hell this Bosworth is?"

He hadn't dropped the topic.

Thick-headed man.

"Jake is just a friend! Sheesh... how many times must I tell you?" Her exasperation made Tomoyo raise her head to counter his eyes, but when her lilac-shaded irises met his, she knew she was gravely mistaken in thinking that she could win the battle. Those mesmerizing deep blue orbs were staring at her with such intensity that made her knees buckle. She hurriedly braced her hands against the wardrobe.

Tomoyo felt something in his darkened eyes.

Arrogance.

And… possessiveness.

Why was he acting this way?

Why was he being possessive?

They weren't officially dating… right?

Tomoyo let out a subtle shriek when she felt him touch her arms, creating a trail from the upper part down to her wrists. Her skin that came in contact with his was burning. Eriol brought both of her hands on either side of her head, his long fingers playing with her shorter ones, not quite intertwining.

"As far as I know, you're never this attentive to your friend." Eriol said, noticing how the female in front of him trembled. "I've been watching, you know."

It was obvious that he missed to see it by his stupid stalking mirror when Tomoyo met Jake in the park. And if only she was in a different circumstance, Tomoyo would laugh at him for being jealous over a ten year old kid.

"Why do you speak like I'm your possession?" Her voice was unexpectedly shaking and breathless. The nearness of his body succeeded to disable her in speaking properly. "Jake is just a child! He's only ten, Hiiragizawa. Don't be silly."

Tomoyo made another two mistakes.

Great ones.

The first was mentioning 'possession' under his nose. If she watched closely, his eyes turned into midnight black right after she said the word and his figure stiffened a bit—which she failed to notice. Her second mistake was calling him 'silly'. Tomoyo didn't know how it affected his male pride.

"…What if you are, Daidouji?"

Dumbstruck, Tomoyo found her reply caught in her throat, resisting to be spoken up. Eriol chuckled a little. It brought slight movement to his broad shoulders and Tomoyo felt her guard immediately going up. She wanted to step back but his strong grip kept her in place. Moreover, he had smartly trapped her between his own body and the half-empty wardrobe. She was perfectly cornered. Eriol leaned in close until their breaths mingled with each other.

"Let me prove it."

Tomoyo knew what would happen next.

He closed the small gap remain between them, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss. It was neither tender nor gentle. If anything, she would say it was a bit rough and filled with desperation. She felt something ignite within her, overheating her body. Everything disappeared. Everything dropped away. Everything, leaving only Hiiragizawa Eriol in her mind—his musky scent, his aura, his strong hold on her wrists, and how his soft lips glided sensually against hers. She could only respond to him. Although she tried not to be washed away by all the sensations he awakened deep within her, Tomoyo knew her legs would give out at any moment. When his tongue slid against the seam of her lips, she jerked forward in surprise as she opened up for him, making the tip of her breasts brush lightly on his hard chest.

Eriol groaned.

He didn't mean to draw her closer, but the latest contact of their body erased every control he had desperately built up. Releasing her wrists, he linked his arms around her waist and crushed her body against his. He took in the scent of her, which reminded him of honey and lavender. Instinctively he tightened his hold as if telling her of his possession.

She was his.

He would accept nothing less.

And he knew she got his message.

Tomoyo had her hands fisted on his shirt. But as seconds passed by, they opened on their own accord and her palms moved upwards to rest on his shoulder blades, his muscles rippled and twitched under her touch. She was almost out of breath; she had to steal her chance between his kisses which seemed to go on and on. Or else, she would suffocate.

It wasn't fair.

How the hell could he still manage to breathe?

Eriol's hands glided down along her body in a slow, torturous motion. One hand moved under the hem of her silk blouse and he came in contact with her bare skin. Tomoyo gasped as her stomach fluttered stronger, and he used the opportunity to invade her sweet cavern one more time. Their tongues tumbled. He was stealing over her good sense and judgment. She didn't even realize when his hand crept up further until his thumb brushed the underside of one of her breasts.

Her eyes shot open.

_Dear God._

She was wearing a strapless bra. And she knew he noticed that because for some reason, Eriol grunted low in his throat. He nibbled her earlobe, making her shiver before dragging his sinful mouth downwards. He was going lower… and lower…

To her jaw line…

Her neck…

Her scapula…

Tomoyo threw her head back, her eyes shut close again. She couldn't bear the tingling sensations that tickled her inside. She could melt right away. She felt so feverish; heat flooded every fiber of her being. She was going to explode.

"Eriol…"

Suddenly her hearing caught a faint, clasping noise.

And then she felt a strong tug, causing something to fall on the carpeted floor. Her heartbeat accelerated. Eriol pulled her closer as his hold became tighter than ever, she was sure his hands would leave marks on her skin. Tomoyo bit her lower lip harder in slight fear and to restrain from moaning out loud. Both of them knew that the only materials that separated their upper body were two layers of thin cloth—her blouse and his shirt—and Tomoyo shuddered with anticipation. A place below her abdomen was burning.

His other hand dove into her long tresses, bunching it, tilting her face up as his hot, moist lips made their way back to her lips. Tasting her while his right hand worked its magic, exploring her bare skin beneath the silk she wore. When Eriol finally lifted his head and looked straight in her eyes, she found those piercing eyes almost black. His voice was low and dangerous, seeping into her veins, enveloping her like a flaming blanket.

"If I want to make love to you… will you let me?"

**.**

**to be continued.**

* * *

*P.S:

alright, calm down. the rating for the later chapters will NOT change, if that's you're worried about :p


	19. A Bouquet of Orchids and Lilies

from **skybluescramble**:

it's been quite awhile, right…?

okay, so firstly i want to say that all the reviews from: **tina**, **redeyes143**, **Mei Vir D. Ripper**, **cainat06**, **Sailordeedlit**, **Shanaa12**, **Paulita** (you gave me two :D), **chiharu-tanaka**, **cupid17**, **James Birdsong**, **Genius-sama**, **yoorim-ah**, **snapurjawshut**, **rockinggently**, **mai**, **SnowCharms**, **tomoyo-amethyst**, **Ms. IV**, **hikarihayashi-chan**, **MimoRei13**, and **cheng** really boost up my spirit!

and also… thanks to my proofreader, **amethyst-ice22**.

you have my best regards (:

.

.

DISCLAIMER

If I had owned Card Captor Sakura,

I wouldn't have been here writing a fanfic. Fix.

* * *

:: **The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"According to my mature opinion, no matter how fun it would be, punching someone's face for marrying the woman he loves is unbelievably stupid."

.

.

CHAPTER #19: A Bouquet of Orchids and Lilies

SHE WAS shocked—

—afraid—

—and hesitant. Her body tensed automatically and Tomoyo swore she could hyperventilate at any moment. Her inner thoughts were split in two, and she wasn't sure which one was from her logical mind and which one was from her heart. She was afraid they would only repeat things all over again. She definitely didn't want another round of last year's chaos, didn't she?

Yet…

Yet, somehow she knew this one would be completely different. They both had learned something from the past and moved on. She vaguely felt it. Maybe it would be a turning point, where they could rebuild whatever they had between them—this time they could set things right.

And maybe it would help her find her honesty.

No, they wouldn't make the same mistake.

She wanted to believe that.

This time both of them were perfectly sober; none was affected with alcohol. They understood the consequences. Whether it would be a yes or a no, they chose it themselves. No one to blame.

After a minute or so, she gave him a light squeeze on his shoulders. It was her unspoken answer.

Her surrender.

* * *

DÉJÀ VU came over him, but Eriol just stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. The pale blue satin sheet moved across his skin as he shifted a bit, reminding him that he was not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. He breathed in and out in silence, taking in the morning air mixed with a familiar scent of honey and lavender. The scent of a certain woman who was lying next to him. He had his hard, firm arm over her bare stomach and his palm curled around her waist. Eriol nuzzled her raven locks, filling his nostrils with her scent as he watched Daidouji Tomoyo's sleeping visage. Tousled hair, eyelashes fanning her cheeks, small lips pursed in a half-smile… he let her gaze travel across her face. The sheet, even though it only managed to settle around his waist was covering her from the shoulders, and slid downwards a little when Tomoyo turned around under his large arm. It gave Eriol easier access to examine her features, as her body was facing him. Eriol let out a contented sigh as he smiled.

"I…"

Pause.

He gulped; the words refused to come out. A verbal expression wasn't enough to express his feelings. Kissing her forehead covered with her bangs lightly, he gathered his magical power. Eriol whispered telepathically, hoping it would reach Tomoyo in her dreams.

_I love you._

His touch crept along her side, as though trying to memorize her curves. That was when he heard a voice echoed inside his head.

…_I know_.

He froze.

Her eyes fluttered open and Eriol found himself lost in the depths of those clear amethyst orbs. He simply couldn't stop staring. She was too… irresistible. For several, whole minutes none of them spoke. Instead, they enjoyed the quietness around them while looking at each other's eyes, having unspoken conversations.

Tomoyo was the one who broke the silence.

"What time is it…?"

Eriol glanced over her shoulders. The clock was hung on the wall behind her back. "Almost seven."

He could see her eyes widened as the information clicked. Tomoyo was immobile for a while, and then she gasped, struggling hard under his large arm to break free from his embrace. Not caring about her nakedness, Tomoyo ran across the room in a hurry, grabbed her bathrobe to cover her body and turned to Eriol, who seemed to find the way she acts amusing.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

Tomoyo smacked her forehead in disbelief. "God, don't tell me you forgot Sakura's wedding! We're supposed to be there at half past eight; Sakura wants me to help her prepare."

It was Eriol's turn to jolt from the four-poster bed.

"I'll pick you up in about an hour." He told her as he dressed up. Grabbing his key, Eriol proceeded to leave the chamber at the same time Tomoyo rushed inside her bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"WE DON'T NEED Einstein to connect the dots, Master." Akizuki Nakuru stood in Hiiragizawa Manor's front yard, her left hand on her hip, grinning widely. She was busy watering the flowers when her master's car showed up, entered the big garden. And when she saw his incredibly messy hair, even though she was given no further explanation, Nakuru could tell what had happened. Even Spinel, which scarcely smiles, let out a strange noise that could be considered as a suppressed chuckle.

"Finally made a move?" the feline teased. It sat calmly on a low branch of the tree nearby, accompanying its partner.

"Shut up." Eriol grunted, but a smirk was plastered on his handsome face. "When did you two arrive?"

"Last night." Spinel answered for him. "Around… midnight, I think? Nakuru tried to call you, but it was always the mailbox service no matter how many times she dialed your number… so we took a cab here."

Eriol shifted his gaze to Nakuru. "You called me?"

"Plenty. But… I guess whatever you did; it was worth the amount of money I gave to the cab's driver." The Moon Guardian turned off the faucet and rolled the hose she used to water the plants, still smiling.

"I turned it into silent mode yesterday." He confessed. "But really, I kept the phone with me. It was always in my pocket."

"You definitely didn't, Master."

Eriol gave Nakuru a puzzled look.

"I bet your pants were out of your reach until this morning. Tell me if I'm mistaken."

_Shoot._

Eriol felt his face grow hot. Both of his Guardian were absolutely enjoying this moment. It wasn't everyday that they could tease the certain powerful Sorcerer, as a matter of fact.

"Don't you need to hurry up?" Spinel asked, flying off of the tree to land on Nakuru's right shoulder. "You have to pick Miss Tomoyo up, right? We'll go by ourselves. Besides, the ceremony will start at ten. We still have enough time. Unlike Miss Tomoyo, we're just normal guests."

_Crap_.

Spinel was right.

* * *

EXAMINING her reflection in the mirror, Tomoyo's orbs twinkled with satisfaction. Her soft, purple silk dress, which flared elegantly just an inch above her knees, was a perfect match to the shade of her irises. Then she touched her long hair, styled in a neat, thick French braid on her left shoulder. Fetching a silver, butterfly-shaped hairpin from her closet, she put it on carefully. For the finishing touch, Tomoyo stepped on her three-inch heels. She liked how some of her toes peeked shyly from the silver shoes. A smile curved her pink gloss-covered lips afterwards; her look was complete. Simple, yet classy and feminine.

She looked as graceful as a swan.

Nobody would doubt that if they saw her.

Tomoyo packed her necessities into a matching clutch bag before going downstairs. Eriol would come to pick her up in five minutes—if he wasn't going to be late. No, he'd better not. That man must have known how important this day was.

Good thing he came in time.

"Where do we go?" Eriol asked as he buckled his seatbelt. He didn't forget to take mental note about how her appearance today succeeded in stealing his breath away. She was gorgeous and it was an understatement.

"Church."

"Church?"

Tomoyo nodded. "The ceremony, remember? Party starts around 4:00 p.m."

Then he drove his car without further words.

When they arrived, none of the guests but Sakura's close friends had come. From a distance, Tomoyo noticed Chiharu and Naoko's figure as they walked down the pavement, chatting gleefully, perhaps talking about old stories. Tomoyo opened her mouth to call out, but unexpectedly Eriol did the work for her.

"Mihara-san! Yanagisawa-san!"

She saw their eyes widening, surprised, as they turned around towards the source of the noise.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed, unconsciously clapping her hands together. "And… oh my God, Hiiragizawa-kun? You came, too!"

They shared hugs; it was like a good, reunion party. Fancy clothes, nice weather, and happy faces. Tomoyo felt this day was going to be great.

"So," Chiharu said, glancing over Eriol's handsome countenance, a huge grin decorated her face. "You two are together now?"

Tomoyo choked. She wasn't prepared for this kind of question. To her relief—and surprise—she felt Eriol placing his large, strong arm around her shoulders and drew her closer; Naoko squealed in delight watching their antics.

"Well—" he flashed them a killer smile that could make every girl melt on her feet. "—sort of."

A blush crept over Tomoyo's cheeks even before she realized it.

"Where's Sakura?" She tried to change the topic as quick as possible, hoping inwardly that they won't be aware of her reddened features.

"Still doing her make-up."

"And Syaoran?" This time, it was Eriol who asked Naoko.

"He's in the changing room with Yamazaki-kun and Touya-san, I guess. Whether Sakura's father is there or not, we don't know."

"I'll go see her." Tomoyo told Eriol, who nodded in understanding. "See you later, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan!"

* * *

THE CARD MISTRESS almost screamed hysterically as she saw her best friend from the reflection of her mirror, causing Sasaki Rika, who was busy applying make-up onto her face, to jump slightly. "TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Giggling, Tomoyo waved her hand calmly. "Hi, Sakura-chan. Long time no see, Rika-chan."

"How are you doing?" Rika put down her brush to pull Tomoyo in a friendly hug. "No, don't move, Sakura-chan. Or you'll mess up your look on your most important day. I'm not done with it." She warned the brunette, who seemed ready to launch herself over to the young Daidouji.

"Whyyyy~?"

A pout.

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm doing great."

She grabbed the brush formerly used by Rika and walked closer to Sakura. "BY the way, let me do the rest," she said, dabbing the brush into a compact powder before brushing it lightly on Sakura's face. "Ah… Rika-chan, can you hand me a lipstick? About the color... hmm, let's see… I think peach will do."

"Tomoyo-chan—"

"Hmm?"

"Did you—"

"Let me finish this first, Sakura-chan. I can't put your lipstick on if you keep talking like this." Tomoyo interrupted as she concentrated on her handiwork. "Okay. Done. What did you want to ask?"

"With whom did you come?"

Silence.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Somehow she got a strange idea that Sakura changed her question at the very last minute, or perhaps just her way of asking. She had chosen the type of question which cornered her. She was perfectly sure that this was what Sakura wanted: for her to admit everything. Breathing in, Tomoyo shifted her head to the direction of Sasaki Rika, who was now staring at her with much interest. She couldn't retreat. It had been a public secret that Rika was dating their Elementary teacher, Terada-sensei but Daidouji Tomoyo's love life was never revealed for years. She did have a few crushes in her high school era, but was never literally dating a man.

Never, until…

Until the certain incarnation of Clow Reed stepped back into her life, carrying chaos with him.

_No way back, Daidouji._

She always knew that someday she would reach this point.

"I came with Eriol."

Somehow, that sentence flew out of her mouth so easily. She didn't feel any burden for admitting the fact.

"So… are you together now?"

Tomoyo wanted to roll her eyes at Rika's question so badly. Did she not make everything clear enough? No? Does she have to explain the uncommon type of relationship she had with that mage? Must Rika know that although they had slept together twice, Daidouji Tomoyo is still unsure whether it makes her his girlfriend or not? She had voices echoing in her mind, forcing to be spilled out.

However, she just stood there. Blinking stupidly with her mouth closing and opening like a fish.

_Darn. Get your voice, Daidouji!_

"Well—" she nodded hesitantly, "—sort of."

Heck. Even Tomoyo couldn't understand why she ended up copying Eriol's line for an answer.

They were enveloped in an awkward, wordless situation until the baritone voice of Kinomoto Fujitaka broke the silence as he walked into the room. "Sakura. It's about time."

"I got it."

Getting up, Sakura tried to straighten her wedding dress; Tomoyo also helped by applying the last touch to her mien, while Rika handed the small bouquet of orchids and lilies before patting her back softly to calm the starting-to-get-nervous brunette down. As they turned Sakura around to face her father, they came to face a very, very beautiful lady standing near Fujitaka. Her straight, red hair loose and flowing down past her waist, a tender smile on her lips. Tomoyo gasped, but she wasn't the only one who did. Sakura froze on her feet while Rika had to bring her hands up, covering her gaping mouth.

Mizuki Kaho.

Hold on—scratch that.

Ishida Kaho.

Their ex-substitute teacher who taught them mathematics back in Tomoeda Elementary. The ruby-eyed Priestess. It had been so long since the last time Tomoyo saw her inside Eriol's office. Such bad timing it was. She 'accidentally' eavesdropped on their conversations and spotted them snogging—

Wait.

She didn't see them snog.

Substantively, Tomoyo dashed away before seeing anything too-personal. She ran like a coward sheep right after she heard Eriol requested the kiss. That matter was still a mystery to her (even now), but she decided not to bring it up. She had enough hectic things in her life, no need to add some more.

"Mizuki-sensei…"

She was the first who snapped back from the trance.

"Umm—no—I mean—" Tomoyo looked down, trying to clarify what she said (she always forgot that she was no longer a 'Mizuki') but a melodious giggle prevented her from doing so.

"It's okay," Kaho said lightly. "Old habits die hard, I assume."

"Sensei," Sakura spoke, "Did you come all the way here alone?"

"Of course not!" She stepped closer to reach Sakura's arms, who was making her way to Fujitaka in a careful pace. The Card Mistress wasn't used to heels, and her wedding gown was heavy—blames the skirts—but she absolutely didn't want to trip. "You wrote it on the invitation, right? Everyone who comes here must bring their partner."

Yeah.

That was exactly why Tomoyo ended up accepting Eriol's offer.

"Eh…?" Rika twitched her eyebrows. "So, are you…?"

Kaho nodded. "Yuuki is out there, waiting for me. Perhaps he's now talking with the other guests…"

"Let's go, Sakura." Fujitaka smiled, offering his arm which Sakura gladly accepted. They walked out of the room as the music started to play.

* * *

SACRED SILENCE spread its wings upon the people in that church as Sakura and Syaoran exchanged vows, which bonded them as husband and wife. Tomoyo watched with a big smile beside Eriol, who sat with his legs crossed and hands deposited on his thigh. He looked as though they were enjoying a movie in the cinema. She heard his low chuckle when Syaoran pulled up the veil that covered Sakura's face and gave her chaste kiss on the lips. The crowd applauded, throwing them congratulatory shouts.

"Finally." Tomoyo mumbled as she clapped, standing up while Sakura and Syaoran made their way out from the church, thanking all the audience.

Eriol turned at her direction, smirking. "Yeah, finally."

"So, her name will change to… what? Li Sakura?"

"Not a good combination, frankly speaking." He added, glancing towards her and they laughed together. Tomoyo hit his arm in a playful punch as she carefully dabbed the corner of her eyes with her fingertips. Her tears almost fell down from laughing so much, but she didn't want her non-waterproof mascara to be ruined.

"You're so mean, Hiiragizawa."

"I met him this morning," he announced, his tone went back into his normal one. "Before the ceremony."

_Him? Who?_

Tomoyo was too confused that she wasn't able to say her thoughts out loud. But it seemed she didn't have to do it to make Eriol knows what's inside her mind.

"Kaho's husband. That Ishida guy."

Her figure went stiff. "You didn't do anything to him, right? Mizuki-sensei was so happy when—"

Eriol cut her off with a smile. "You've met Kaho."

"Umm… that… That's because she went to see Sakura in the changing room when I finished her make-up." Tomoyo chose to be honest with him; she didn't see what's good in faking the truth this time.

"He's still in a one piece, if that's what you're worried about."

A pause.

"But I must admit that I do not have any reason to like the guy."

Another pause.

He sighed. "After all, I'm not a teenage-boy with raging hormones, Tomoyo. According to my mature opinion, no matter how fun it would be, punching someone's face for marrying the woman he loves is unbelievably stupid. Moreover, Kaho loves him. And recently, I realized that I'm content with my life."

Tomoyo couldn't decide which one she wanted to do the most: laugh at the tall man beside her for saying the '_according to my mature opinion_' phrase that she found out deadly amusing or be taken aback by his clear statement that he was pleased with his life.

So she remained silent.

"Ah…! There you two are!"

Yamazaki Takashi popped out from the crowd, his expression looked relieved. He grabbed Tomoyo's arm, who instinctively reached out to hold Eriol's wrist, and dragged the couple outside.

"What is it, Yamazaki-kun?"

"The photo session, remember?"

Oh… right. How could she forget?

Everyone was already there. They were waiting for them. Sakura and Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko (hand in hand with her boyfriend whom Tomoyo hadn't ever met before), Rika, Terada-sensei, Mizuki-sensei (oops… she did it again!) and her husband, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru (Kero and Spinel were on each of her shoulder), Li Meilin (along with Syaoran's parents and the rest of the Li Clan), Sakura's father and to her surprise, she also saw their grand-grandfather, Amamiya Masaki, on his wheelchair. He was very old now, but pure happiness gleamed across his face.

"Tomoyo-chan! Quick, quick!" Sakura called them.

Tomoyo stood between Eriol and Yukito. Her heart felt warm. This was such a perfect day. She could tell as the friendly breeze blew her bangs, making them dance on her forehead. She watched the photographer correcting their positions and postures attentively, her smile never faded.

And finally…

She heard the countdown.

"Three… two… one. Say 'cheese'!"

_Click_.

"I'll throw the bouquet!" Sakura beamed, hitching up her skirt a bit as she climbed back the church's stairs. Before turning around so that she couldn't see where the bouquet would go, she called once more. "Everyone, get ready!"

"You're not participating?" Eriol looked rather amused when he noticed Tomoyo slowly walking away from the other girls, who stood eagerly in front of the stairs, hoping for luck so they could get the bouquet and become the next one to have their marriage. "All of your friends seem pretty enthusiastic, though."

He was right. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika could be found among the bunch of girls gathered.

Tomoyo let out her beautiful laugh. Her clear amethyst irises never left Sakura's back. "Well, it's not like I will be married by next year."

He just raised an eyebrow in response.

Then the Card Mistress threw her bouquet backwards (the crowds went crazy) and she hurriedly turned around to see in whose hands it would land, but in the next second Sakura was aware she used her power a bit too much than needed. No one would get that bouquet.

Or so she thought.

However, the bouquet floated in the air—

—high, so high it flew—

—out of everyone's reach—

—passing the girls, leaving them groaning in disappointment—

—and it landed perfectly on Tomoyo's folded arms, who caught it reflexively in order to prevent the beautiful bouquet from hitting the ground. She looked surprised. Eriol chuckled.

"What if you will?"

**.**

**to be continued.**


	20. His Proposal, or What?

from **skybluescramble**:

thanks to you all who reviewed the last chapter: **tina**, **redeyes143**, **Genius-sama**, **Cata06**, **Paulita**, **Shanaa12**, **cupid17**, **angelic mortal**, **kurukurupa**, **James Birdsong**, **Seirin**, **chiharu-tanaka**, **rockinggently**, **Sailordeedlit**, **LadyMidnightGuardian**, **tomoyo-amethsyt**, **hikarihayashi-chan**, **phoebemonique**, **cheng**, **shinigamiotaku** and **ChannelForsk**.

I'm really thankful **to x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3**, **callmestranger**, **Aya**, and EVERYONE who helped me out in the plagiarism case, not to forget **My Hopeless Romantic** for letting me know about the issue.

this story is dedicated to **Irrevocable Truth**, **amethyst-ice22** and **YOU**, who always stick with me till the end.

you know i love you.

read and review (:

.

.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

:: **The Proposal**::

::::::::::::::

SUMMARY:

"What's wrong with you, Eriol?" asked Tomoyo exasperatingly. He simply smirked. He liked it when she _accidentally_ called him 'Eriol'. "Nothing."

.

.

Epilogue: His Proposal, or What?

SAKURA'S wedding party was extravagantly beautiful. Satin, silk, ribbons, white and pink roses, all the details reminded the guests of those fairytales. The Card Mistress had introduced Tomoyo as her wedding organizer to them, and, even though it wasn't a bad thing, receiving compliments from everyone was indeed a tiring work. Not to mention all the handshakes. So when the music was played and Sakura and Syaoran stepped onto the dance floor for their first dance, Tomoyo quickly excused herself to mix along with Rika and Chiharu in the corner. Even a Daidouji needed a break.

"Quite busy, eh?" Chiharu teased, poking her waist.

Tomoyo faked a pout. "It's not like I want them to do that."

"But really, you did a terrific job." Rika joined the conversation while taking a small cake from the tray carried by a hotel staff. "I'll consider hiring you as my wedding organizer, too."

"Rika-chan and Terada-sensei's marriage! I can't wait~!"

"Chiharu!"

"Okay, okay… but teasing you is entertaining, you know."

Tomoyo smiled at her friends' antics. She was about to get herself a glass of apple juice when she noticed something. Unconsciously she whispered to herself, loud enough for Chiharu and Rika to hear. "Where's that man?"

"Ah. You mean Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"He's over there. Look!"

Tomoyo followed the direction where Chiharu's finger leaded her to, and found the particular mage on the dance floor, between some more couple who danced together with the newlywed couple. In front of him was a little girl—perhaps around twelve—and she seemed doing her best. Sometimes Eriol opened his mouth, giving instructions which Tomoyo couldn't hear due to their distance.

"Are they doing what I'm thinking they are doing?"

"Yes." Rika giggled. "Hiiragizawa-kun teaches her dancing."

"He's quite good at handling kids, ne?" commented Chiharu, her eyes fixed on that strange couple with an observing look.

Tomoyo laughed inwardly. Someone who could handle Akizuki Nakuru was absolutely able to do well with children. She watched from a distance, finding them became more and more interesting as the little girl started to understand the steps and began to enjoy her dancing more. She was so into it until not recognizing someone tap her shoulder.

Ngg—_almost_.

"Sensei!" Tomoyo exclaimed, turning around to find a very pretty lady with fiery red hair stood before her, whose hand holding up a glass of Margarita. She was so beautiful as always. So perfect. Flawless. Looking at her alone made Tomoyo's heart tightened uncomfortably.

"I see you found something interesting." Her laughed filled the air, crisp and clean.

The young Daidouji nodded. "Yeah. I never saw him like that."

"So did I."

This caught her attention. Kaho surely knew more of Hiiragizawa Eriol than her. Tomoyo always thought so. She was with him for years before breaking up—not quite peacefully. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kaho had seen everything in him. But…

"Really?"

"As long as I can remember, Eriol wasn't like that when he was with me." Kaho lifted her glass and sipped the liquid, "He smiled, he laughed, but for some reasons I felt it didn't reach his eyes. Like his emotions were caged, restrained. He wasn't free."

Tomoyo listened thoroughly, already forgotten about her drink.

"Sensei, is that… true?"

Rika had spoken what lingers inside Tomoyo's mind.

_Was he truly like that?_

Kaho blinked. She seemed just recognize the presence of Rika and Chiharu near Tomoyo and the fact that they both also listened to her saying. Then, "Of course not. Eriol is still Eriol, isn't he? Caring and gentle… well, I know sometimes his annoying sides pop up but his good heart never changed."

It was a forced smile on her lips.

Tomoyo could tell. She knew how to differentiate genuine smile with fake one. That was because… she often faked hers. As a Daidouji, there were plenty of moments where she had to look cheerful and bright, no matter how depressed she was inside.

Unfortunately, her two friends couldn't.

"I had never seen Hiiragizawa-kun become annoying!" Chiharu giggled. "As long as I can remember our elementary days, he was always so kind!"

Tomoyo cringed. If only—if only Chiharu had ever rivaled an arrogant version of a certain Clow Reed's incarnation… maybe she would think twice before saying that. Well, it wasn't like Tomoyo thought of him as an evil-hearted man, but he just—he just could turn his character entirely in a flash and always succeeded in exasperating her.

"He always changed the water for the flowers, right?" added Rika.

"No one did that before."

"Tomoyo did."

Chiharu glanced towards the raven-haired girl near her with a grin. Tomoyo was always an exception. Everything she did was uncommon. And she never missed the smallest detail.

"You two are really alike," she said. "I'm glad now you're together."

Kaho smiled, sipping the red liquid from her glass.

"I guarantee you'll make a perfect couple."

"It's not quite like that—"

"He might be confusing sometimes, and not easy to understand. But if he cares about you, he will show his affection with his own way. Trust me."

"Sensei, we're not—"

Tomoyo tried to explain, but unfortunately she was cut out by a baritone voice calling the pretty redhead before her. Ishida Yuuki came into their view; he brought a slice of cheesecake with him. "Here, I knew cheesecake is always your favorite." He handed the small plate to her, and eventually realized Tomoyo's presence. "Whoa, I didn't know you're having a company. Who's this young lady, Kaho?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo," she told him. "She was once my student in Tomoeda Elementary."

He extended his large, calloused hand. "Ishida Yuuki."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"No, no. You're too polite." He laughed. "Being called 'Sir' makes me feel old."

"Sorry for not coming to your wedding. I had… a hectic time back then." Tomoyo apologized genuinely. And she did not lie.

"It's okay." Yuuki said. When he noticed Tomoyo open her mouth to speak again he quickly added to reassure, "Honestly."

The raven-haired Daidouji gulped down her words in reluctant.

"So… Tomoyo-chan, I heard that you are Sakura-chan's best friend." That man continued, he seemed like to have a longer conversation with her. It was their first meeting anyway, since Tomoyo wasn't present when he married Mizuki Kaho. They needed to know each other at the very least and he was trying to be friendly. She had to cooperate. "And you're also her wedding organizer. Is that true?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes. I've been friends with her since our childhood days."

Groaning, Yuuki glanced at Kaho. "Too bad. We should've hired her for us, don't you think so? She would make it extravagant!"

"She got the bride's bouquet this morning," Kaho told him.

"Really?"

Tomoyo shyly said yes.

"Wow! I'm looking forward to your own wedding, then. Hope you find a good partner to spend your life with."

"Thank you."

Yuuki was a good man, indeed. Tomoyo concluded it from his expressions, his gestures, and his way when he talked to her. Her amethyst orbs casted downwards and found his arm snaked around Kaho's waist in a comfortable fashion, not a possessive one. She felt a bit sorry for Eriol, but she was wholeheartedly happy for her ex-math teacher. Ishida Yuuki was one of the rare types of men whom you could find out there. And somehow—she reminded herself not to mention this in front of the Sorcerer at _any_ rate—he suited the priestess better than Eriol.

"Excuse me."

A deep voice barged in, practically interrupted them.

"Ah, Eriol! We mentioned you a little while ago." Kaho beamed in surprise. "Are you done teaching that girl dance?"

The said male just smiled in return. He took off his glasses, put it inside his pocket, and then caught Tomoyo's upper arm in a subtle signal to drag her away from that place. "Can I take her back?"

* * *

SAKURA danced in Syaoran's arms, eyes half-closed when she heard voices of two persons she knew so well. Lazily she opened her lids and found Eriol drag a frowning Tomoyo to the middle of the dance floor. They seemed having a disagreement about something. Alright, maybe it was not quite a fight but they obviously had some kind of verbal match. Sakura sharpened her sense in an attempt to eavesdrop. To her luck, Eriol and Tomoyo had taken a spot not so far from hers.

"What are you doing, Hiiragizawa?" the long-haired lady hissed. She struggled at first when Eriol placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, nevertheless, she finally gave in and let him lead.

The music turned from slow-tempo into a cheerier one. Like something that was often used in a folk dance, or salsa. Sakura stopped dancing. Her dress didn't allow her to do more than a waltz. It was a bit disappointing, but if she looked at it from the brighter side, she could observe her best friends interact with the handsome Londoner better. She slumped down on a decorated chair nearby and asked Syaoran to bring her something to drink.

"I'm thirsty," she reasoned.

The couple who stood two meters or so before her was still having their not-actually-peaceful conversations. Sakura secretly summoned her power. Cooperating with the Wind element, she made every single word spoken by them reached her ears. She wanted so much to hear what they were talking about. It was, as a matter of fact, her first time seeing Tomoyo argued with someone else. Eriol had brought up the lady's hidden character.

"Didn't you see I'm talking with Mizuki-sensei's husband?"

Tomoyo peeked down at her feet as she did a brief compliance to his quicken steps. They both were fast learner; they didn't need more than two minutes to make their dance tempo in sync.

"I did." He twirled her around.

"So why did you—"

Eriol put one of his arms under her neck, bending her torso backwards until her long hair fell loose like a waterfall, almost sweeping the floor. Tomoyo raised a leg and pressed the other against Eriol's, trusting him completely to support her weight. With a little force, he yanked her arm so that their faces came nose to nose and she stood on her own feet again. Then he whispered, tickling her earlobe in the process. "I don't like him."

"Why?" Tomoyo put her hands on his chest to avoid their whole body bump onto each other; she could not think straight when Eriol made every inch of her body slid against his. She knew he did that on purpose, that stupid mage…

"For no reason."

"Don't be stupid," she retorted, twirling again. "He's a nice man."

His brows twitched. "Oh. So you like him?"

"What's wrong with you, Eriol?"

He smirked. He liked it when she _accidentally_ called him 'Eriol'. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Well," he looked deep into Tomoyo's eyes, "I don't like the way he calls you. 'Tomoyo-chan', eh? It sickens me. Like he has known you for years…"

Tomoyo swayed her hips, arms linked with his. "Alright. What do you want him to call me, then? A 'Daidouji' instead of my first name?"

"Hmm.. 'Daidouji' sounds fine…"

She—and Sakura, who was now carrying her empty glass while listening to their conversations in secret—gave him a quizzical look.

"…but I'm not fond of it, either."

_What?_

"So you think you have a better idea?" asked Tomoyo in a playful tone, finally deciding to follow his game. Debating was pointless. Well, her experiences taught her so. She couldn't win contra the tall man. He always found a method that made Tomoyo totally clueless in countering him.

"I do."

"And what is it…?"

Eriol twirled her for the last time; the music was getting more and more intense as it climbed onto climax, approaching its end. The tempo quickened, the volume grew louder, and when he caught her in his arms as the music lasted, he said something she never expected.

"I would be pleased if he calls you 'Hiiragizawa-san'…"

A smirk.

It successfully left Daidouji Tomoyo gape like an idiot.

"What was that?"

"Don't you have any idea?" he asked her back in a mocking tone.

"Did—did you just propose…?"

"Not really," Eriol said lightly, this time his gentle smile showed up across his handsome visage, clear and broad.

"What? H-how could…"

"…Because I already know what your answer will be."

And he succeeded in shutting her up with his unexpected answer. Somehow the ability to make Tomoyo go speechless had turned to be his newly found expertise. Getting her off-guard, Eriol leaned down to capture her lips with his—this time he got no refusal at all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom, Li Sakura leaped in a pure happiness. She launched into her husband's embrace and gave him a rain kiss, ignoring his questioning stare when she pulled away and giggled endlessly like a fan girl meets her idol. Today was the perfect day in her entire life, indeed.

**.**

**the end.**

* * *

**skybluescramble** last note:

sorry if the ending isn't like what you expected… but I prefer leave it this way, so you can decide the 'real end' of this fic with your own imagination (:

see me in another story! I've posted the first chapter, go check my profile! :D

oh, by the way **I REALLY REALLY NEED A BETA-READER**.

i've been intended to look for one by myself, but i don't know who's still active in fanfiction(dot)net. i've sent my message to some of them but got no reply. so if you want to help or just recommend someone else to me, please send a PM. thank you (:

take care!


End file.
